Soul Eater X One Piece Collab Special 2! Terror of the Toymaker!
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Sequel to the previous One Piece X Soul Eater Collab Special by me and yellowpikmin88 from Deviantart! Read and review, and no flames or hate please!
1. A New Beginning

That's right, everybody! Yellowpikmin88 and I are starting a sequel to our previous One Piece X Soul Eater crossover! The first chapter has been made by him, and I'll upload the next chapter! Enjoy, my friends! And Happy Halloween!

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo

Blizzard, Sicily "Spike" Clayborne, Shino Kurohana, Mark and Will Clayborne, Juliet Clayborne © Me

Alex, Logan, Katherine, Jason, Arya, Vanellope, Kutaro and Rolo belong to Yellowpikmin88.

* * *

Soul EaterXOne Piece Collab Special 2!

Ch. 1- A new beginning: the crisis of missing children?

* * *

"So there we were. In the middle of a wide, wide stormy sea, with the ten greatest pirates in the whole universe. The Captain of the ship, Luffy, was facing off against an evil pirate named Bluebeard who Maka and the gang had been sent to take out. But the best part, was that Luffy was wielding Soul with his own hands and he was wearing this awesome suit of black armour and wings."

"And then Luffy flew right at Bluebeard and SLASH! He sliced him clean in two with one blow! And then after the battle we all escaped the storm by making the ship fly off like a rocket!"

"It was the greatest adventure we'd ever had!" We find ourselves in Death City Park and five children are sitting on the grass. Two of them are Mark and Will Clayborne; the younger brothers of Sicily 'Spike' Clayborne and sons of Juliet Clayborne, A.K.A; The White Witch.

The six year old wolf pups were currently telling the story of their big adventure with the Straw-hat Pirates to their three closest friends who were also magical beings. The first was Angela Leon, the chameleon witch. She had brown hair that was split into many square bangs that covered her ears and cherry red eyes. Her attire consisted of a dark and light green witch robe with a red pull cord at the throat and a pair of white gloves with yellow pads on the fingertips like a gecko. Her main feature was her large very dark green witch hat that had a pair of big googly yellow eyes and a large mouth with a long curled tongue. Its appearance was basically that of a chameleon.

The second child was another girl about a year older than Mark and Will. She had water blue hair in two ponytails and had leaf green eyes. She was wearing a hooded long sleeved yellow shirt with the image of a large green leaf surrounded by a magic circle on the front. The cuffs of the shirt were bright blue and the kanji for air and water was on the back, also in blue. She was also wearing a green plaid skirt, a pair of blue stockings with wisps of cloud pattern and a pair of blue and white chequered trainers as well as a pair of grey gloves with thick white spirals on the palms. Her name was Vanellope Evergreen, a water and air witch who was also a magical weapon; a staff.

The last member of the group was a boy who also looked a year older. His name was Kutaro Evergreen, Vanellope's twin brother. A fire and earth mage and also a magic staff. He had scarlet red hair that was wrapped in a white turban with a flame pattern around the brim and a large star-cut green ruby with a red core in the centre. Floating just above his turban was a ball of fire that was glowing a warm orange. He was also wearing an open tan vest and light orange shirt underneath with the Evergreen emblem on the front in gold, a pair of baggy blue pants and brown braded belt with a twelve-hole ocarina with a marbled amethyst colour strapped to it. In addition another object was strapped to his belt which was shaped like a Christmas light bulb with a swirled yellow and orange colour. Both Kutaro and Vanellope had joined the DWMA about three months ago, along with the rest of their team, and the two had become really close friends with Mark, Will and Angela. Vanellope herself had even developed a crush on Will but was too shy to tell him.

"That was an amazing story, guys!" Kutaro grinned.

"I sure wish we could've gone too. The Straw-hats sounded so fun." Vanellope said. "Luffy defeating Bluebeard had to be the best part!"

"No way! I say it's when Usopp and the others blew up his ship." Kutaro argued.

"Well I say it's Luffy!"

"No! Usopp!"

"Luffy!"

"Usopp!"

"Luffy!"

"Usopp!"

"Well I'm just so glad you didn't die, Markey~!" Angela cried with comical tears as she tackled the wolf-boy with a crushing hug. "That mean Bluebeard was gonna kill you and Will! I don't know what I'd do if you died~!"

"If you don't let go soon, I'm gonna die now!" Mark strained from the tight hug while Will, Kutaro and Vanellope laughed.

Though not too far away from the group of small friends were the DWMA gang; Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, Ragnarok, Spike and Shino. However, they weren't alone. For you see, their group had grown by one new member. The scythe meister was watching the kids talk with a small smile before she yelped in surprise when a figure suddenly swung down out of a tree in front of her, hanging upside down from a chain, like Spiderman.

This was the latest member of Maka's team; A nineteen year old independent weapon, by the name of Alex Shawshank who the gang met in London, though the young man had a rough time befriending the group due to a difficult past. He was a very unique kind of weapon. Mainly due to the fact that when he was young, he'd consumed two witch souls which gave him two weapon forms, electrical powers and even the ability to resonate his own soul. He wore a black hoodie with chains wrapped diagonally across his chest from both shoulders and snaking across the sleeves and hood, as well as a pair of jeans, and steel tipped boots and lastly two diamond shaped gems with small cords were embedded in the front of his hands. But his trademark feature was his balaclava that was covered in metalwork that joined in the centre like some sort of mouthpiece.

"You know you guys never told me about this pirate adventure those two pups are yapping about." He said.

"Don't scare us like that, Alex!" Maka snapped.

"What are you trying to give us a heart attack, Sparky?!" Spike barked.

"Jeez, don't have a spaz attack, Puppy." Alex said as he dropped down from the tree.

"But yeah, we didn't tell you about it. I guess it just never came to mind." Maka said, her eyes drifting off as she remembered the adventure.

"I wonder how Luffy and the others are doing anyway?" Soul asked no one in particular.

"Probably continuing on their quest to achieve their dreams." Black Star assumed.

"It sure would be nice to see them all again." Tsubaki spoke up.

"I second that. After tasting Sanji's cooking nothing they serve here tastes as good anymore." Ragnarok said. You see, it had been eight months since the DWMA gang had left the New World and Ragnarok (as well as the other weapons) had gathered a good few more souls during the time and the demon sword himself had regained some of his original strength and could now grow to a bigger size, though not as freakishly muscular as his old self.

"Plus it was so relaxing travelling on the sea. I can understand why Robin loves reading so much there." Crona said, thinking about the peaceful atmosphere of the Thousand Sunny.

"Plus I really miss Blizzard and Chopper. I just wanna go hug those fur balls all over again~!" Patty squealed as she hugged herself.

"Well it certainly sounds like an interesting story." another voice said. The DWMA gang turned to see four figures approaching them; two young women and men. Three of them were Katherine, Arya and Jason evergreen; Kutaro and Vanellope's older siblings. Katherine was the eldest sibling while Jason was two years younger and Arya three.

The fourth member of the group was Logan Owlfeather. He had raven black hair with a few feathers beaded into it and his eyes were a solid yellow with black pupils. He wore a moss green undercoat with the symbol of his clan on the front (The face of an owl with its wings on either side in front of a magic circle). Over it he wore a bright orange hooded cloak with brown cuffs, feathered neckline and the native Canadian art of an owl on the back as well as two crossing shoulder belts that bore several round glass orbs filled with coloured liquids. His trademark feature though was the round mask like helmet that covered his scalp and top half of his face. The helmet was a mixture of gold, silver and bronze with many intricate patterns on it while two curved strips of metal passed his eyes and cheeks while a third, beak shaped strip covered his nose. He was an owl mage and also the meister of the Evergreens. Together they were known as The Six Feathers: the DWMA strongest team of witch, weapon and meister. Or the missing link as Lord Death would describe the team.

"I hope you didn't have trouble watching my little brother and sister for me." Katherine said. She was twenty years old with flowing emerald hair that reached her lower back, with a few strands over her shoulders while a blue lotus was currently worn in it. She had light brown eyes and wore a sleeveless skirt ended outfit with a spilt down the side to give her legs room to move. It had a sky blue colour with a large white lotus on the side and she also wore a pair of simple running boots with moss green stockings, a pair of brown and yellow wrist bands and finally a brown ninja pouch wrapped in thorny vines. Katherine was a nature witch, who had the power to summon plants, as well as speak to them. She was also Logan's girlfriend since the two had blossomed from childhood sweethearts into a full blown couple since they were elven.

"Little brother and sister? But we were with you the whole time." Jason laughed, while Arya gave a little chuckle. Jason was a barrier mage who was able to create different kinds of barriers and force fields. He had spiky brown and hair and navy blue eyes. He wore a long hooded white trench coat with blue swirls and grey lining over a misty grey shirt with the image of the Evergreen family embedded on the front in white and pair of jet black trousers.

"She meant her little, little brother and sister, J." Arya said, adding onto the joke her brother had made. She was an emotion witch capable of controlling ones feelings or her own or even using them to create objects or monsters. She had long ebony hair in a thick ponytail and hairband with a strand running over each of her shoulders while her eyes were a frosty blue colour. Her attire consisted of a tight fitting, sleeveless, black, sparring belly shirt, dark green trousers, brown fighting boots and her forearms and palms were wrapped in bandages, while two sets of bolas with skull like heads were strapped to either side of her trousers.

"Hey guys. How'd the mission go?" Maka greeted them with a friendly hug since they'd been away for three days.

"Could've been better. That titan we fought was piss easy. All I had to do was use a bit of sleepy blue magic on him and then Jason crushed the big dunderhead with a barrier while he was snoozing." Arya said before she walked over to Black Star, Soul and Alex with a smirk. "Pound it!" the three boys grinned at their tomboy friend before the four bumped their fists together.

"You up for a sparring later this afternoon?" Black Star asked with a grin.

"Hope you bring a bucket of water, cause I'm gonna mop the floor with ya!" Arya grinned back.

"Not if I string you up by your feet with my chains, Tomboy." Alex said slinging an arm around her shoulder resulting in a very small blush from the emotion staff.

"Hey you're back guys!" Kutaro and Vanellope ran over to greet their siblings.

"Why'd you have to go without us~?!" the latter whined.

"Yeah! We wanted some action too!" Kutaro pouted.

"Well we told you we were gonna leave in five minutes for the flight, but you wouldn't get out of bed, so we called the gang to keep an eye on you while we were gone." Logan said.

"It's not our fault you pipsqueaks can't haul your lazy butts out of bed." Arya smiled teasingly at them before ruffling their hair. "Maybe you'll learn next time."

"Hee-hee! I've missed you too, big sis!" Vanellope giggled before she and Kutaro hugged her though Arya just grinned awkward and patted their backs.

"Ok, I think that's enough. You know Katherine's the huggy type." She said. The kids quickly let go before greeting the rest of the team.

"I've missed you, big brother!" Kutaro laughed giving Jason a hug. "Say something funny!"

"…Funny how?" Kutaro laughed heartily at Jason's question.

"Hahaha…yeah that's what I've missed the most." He smiled.

"Hey, Logan. Is Rolo there? We've missed him a lot too." Vanellope asked.

"I'll see if he's awake." Logan smirked before taking out a black ocarina from his belt and playing a short melody on it. As he did, small galaxies began to glow on the instrument's surface before a black sparkling mist seeped out of the ocarina's holes before taking the form of an imp like creature a little shorter than Kutaro and Vanellope. It had round globe shaped head with skin as black as night itself and coated with shimmering stars, as though its body was actually made of the night sky. It had a pair of glowing yellow ovals for eyes and he was garbed in a double layered wizard cloak with a tall collar. The first layer of the cloak was blue with a jagged trimming and dotted with small silver star shapes. The inner layer of the cloak was a deep red colour with a zigzag stitch down the middle with small red buttons while the chest bore an image of the team's logo: an owl face with two feathers on either side and a tail feather with a large white moon behind it. On its hands were a pair of deep red gloves with long cuffs and zigzag ends that reached its elbows with a yellow star on the front of each hand and blue fingertips. The small creature was also wearing a purple scarf around its neck and on top of its head was a blue and red stripped hat which consisted of a round cap and two angled horns like that of a jester. And strapped to its back was a wooden staff with a yellow topaz sculpture of the moon with black and white pearls for eyes and its teeth were stained with slithers of ruby for blood.

"You summoned me, Master?" the creature spoke with a bow.

"Rolo, how many times? You don't need to call me Master. Just call me Logan."

"As you wish, Master Logan." The creature called Rolo said.

"That's…better…" Arya muttered.

"**ROLO!**" the creature turned but was quickly tackled by Vanellope and Kutaro. "**WE MISSED YOU!**"

"It's good to see you two as well." Rolo said before they let him go. "You lot too." he then added to the DWMA gang. For those who don't know, Rolo was an immortal being born from the night sky which explained his black starry skin, but he was once a human who mastered the Zodiac and assigned one to every new-born of the world. Eons ago he was a member of Lord Death's personal squad until he began to grow mad with power and tried to overthrow Lord Death and as punishment he was permanently transformed into the small imp like creature he was now and sealed within an ocarina for ten thousand years, until he was eventually found by Logan and his team while on their journey to Death City. Ever since, he pledged his loyalty and life to Logan and even managed to mend his friendship with Lord Death.

"We missed you too, Rolo." Mark said as he, Will and Angela greeted the Zodiac mage.

"We can't wait to tell you and the others the story Mark and Will just told us." Kutaro grinned.

"It's all about this big adventure they had with Maka and the gang in this world full of pirates." Vanellope added.

"Ooh sounds exciting." Rolo 'grinned'.

"Mark! Will!" the group looked to see Juliet approaching the group, waving. "Oh Logan! Katherine, Jason, Arya and Rolo, you're back!"

"Hello, Ms Clayborne." The mages greeted.

"Oh call me Juliet, it's fine." the white witch smiled. "Boys, we need to go home. Lunch is ready."

"Already?" Will said. "Great I'm starved!"

"Aww~! You have to go now? I wanna hear the rest of the story~!" Vanellope whined.

"You can ask the guys! I mean we only told you what we did. You haven't heard what Maka and the others did." Mark said. "Besides we'll see you tomorrow evening."

"That's right! My birthday's tomorrow!" Angela cheered. "Kid thanks again for having the party at your mansion."

"It's my pleasure, Angela. I wouldn't have it anywhere else." Kid smiled.

"Plus, this is gonna be the first birthday I have with my big brother!" Angela cheered as she ran up and hugged Alex.

"I'm just as excited as you, Angie. And you can guarantee I'll have a really great present for you. And after that we'll go for a ride on the Zip line." Alex said.

"Then I can't wait!" Angela grinned.

"Angela, time to go!" the little witch looked to see her guardian, Mifune a few feet away.

"Coming~!" she called back before giving Alex one more hug and running over to Mifune as they headed home.

"We should be going too. Come on boys." Juliet said as she began to leave.

"See you later, Spike. Bye guys!" Mark said waving.

"See you at the party!" Will added as he followed them while the gang waved goodbye. Crona, having seen the two pups leave, thought for a moment and glanced at Alex before sighing a little.

"Something the matter, Crona?" Maka asked.

"Oh. N…No. I'm just….thinking about Luffy and the others. I miss them." He said quickly, his gaze looking off as he did.

"Aww we all miss them too. I'm sure we'll see them again." Maka smiled as she kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"Well we should go. We still have to unpack our stuff from our mission." Logan said.

"Come on, guys. We can tell you all about it when we get home." Katherine smiled before she and the rest of the team headed home, waving goodbye to the rest of the gang.

"Guess we should all head home. Some of us still need to get a gift for Angela." Tsubaki said.

"I still don't get why you wouldn't let me get her the sparring gear. That girl's got guts." Black Star said.

"She's six, man." Soul said with a shocked voice and a raised brow.

"She managed to kick me where the sun doesn't shine. That's more than enough reason to train her if she can pull that off."

"So? Anyone can do that while your blabbing about yourself." Alex said.

"Angela got lucky. But no one else is lucky enough to get the great Black Star in jewels."

"Don't." Liz spoke up, as the gang looked to see Patty standing behind Black Star with her foot reeled back like she was about to score a goal (in a sense she was XD ).

"Um, heh-heh. Seeyatomorrowguys!" the pistol said quickly before she took off before Black Star exploded.

"WHY THAT LITTLE!" he roared but was quickly dragged off by Tsubaki. "LEMME GO!"

"You'll get her back eventually, Black Star." Tsubaki said calmly.

"We should go after Patty as well." Kid said. "Let's go, Liz."

"Right. See you later guys." Liz said as she and Kid left too.

"See you tomorrow, Crona" Spike waved to her adoptive little brother.

"Until the party, everyone." Shino said before he also left with Spike.

"I'll be there with bells on. Not to mention party hats." Alex laughed before latching one of his chains (or 'Zip line' as he named it) onto a building and taking off from the ground.

"Well see you tomorrow, Crona." Maka smiled, pecking him on the cheek before she and Soul left the scene and Crona began to make his way home to Stein and Marie's. As he walked he thought back to seeing Alex and Angela hugging as well as seeing Kutaro and Vanellope reunite with their siblings. He'd always admired the bond between siblings. Almost as much as the bond between parent and child, which thanks to Stein and Marie he now had. And of course even though Spike was a wonderful older sister to him and the rest of gang (excluding Maka) viewed him like a younger brother as well, Crona had never known how felt to have a younger sibling of his own. Of course after Spike adopted him as her younger brother, Crona thought it only natural that he'd become an older brother to Mark and Will, but the pups didn't seem to like him that much as they would either call him a wimp or lame due to his personality. Of course Crona wouldn't allow Spike to force Mark and Will to treat him properly as he wanted to gain their respect himself, but at this rate he didn't find that very possible.

"So whatcha mopin' about now?" Ragnarok asked, popping out of Crona's back.

"I-I'm not moping."

"Oh yes you are. Come on, spill the jelly beans."

"I…I just wish Mark and Will would let me be their big brother."

"…Normally I'd say something like 'Well who can blame 'em?' but that'd just make you even gloomier. So, instead I say you go talk to white rabbit since she's their Mum and all."

"That…That's not a bad idea. Thanks, Ragnarok."

"Thank you very much!" the demon sword corrected before he stuck his finger in Crona's ear.

"GYAUGH! RAGNAROK! NOT THE WET WILLY!"

"Then thank me properly next time! Or I'll put M&Ms up your nose!"

XXX

The next day after class Crona remained behind after the others left.

"Um…Miss Clayborne?"

"Yes, Crona?"

"Um…you know how Spike's like my big sister?"

"Yes. I know she loves you very much."

"Y-Yeah and I'm glad." Crona blushed slightly. "What I'm asking is…I wanna be a big brother to Mark and Will but I just can't seem to bond with them. They think I'm a wimp and that I'm lame so they don't like me that much. D-D-Don't be mad at them. I mean I'm not exactly the bravest or the coolest so I can't really blame the-" the boy was cut off by Juliet's finger on his lips.

"It's ok, Crona. I see what you're saying. You want to impress Mark and Will so you can grow closer to them and you want to ask me for advice."

"Y…Yes." Crona replied.

"Well…Angela's birthday's this evening and Mark and Will just love surprises. Maybe you could get them a small gift each."

"That's…not a bad idea. I'll see what I can find in town." Crona said as he got up to leave.

"But even then, I'm sure you can get them to accept you in your own way, Crona. After all, you're one of the most caring people in the academy. Always putting others before yourself. I'm certain Mark and Will can learn to love you as an older sibling just as much as they love Sicily."

"Thank you very much, Ms Clayborne." Crona smiled.

XXX

The demon swordsman made his way through the cobbled streets of Death City before he came across a nearby shop on the corner. Upon entering, he found it was a toy store.

"There's bound to be something here that Mark and Will will like." He said as he passed the rows of toys.

"Hey I've seen that pink horse with the big smile before." Ragnarok said as he looked at one of the toys. "Doesn't it remind you of Patty?"

"Yeah for some reason it does seem similar to her." Crona murmured before something caught his eye. "Hey look at that!" the demon swordsman made his way over to one of the shelves where he spotted what seemed to a figurine armed with large twin-headed spear and a large sword.

"Nice find. I bet they'd like that meister figure." Ragnarok said before he noticed what looked like a monster truck with a large button on its hood. "What's this thing do?" the demon reached out and pushed the button before the truck suddenly morphed into a robot with a glowing green light in the middle of its chest.

"Wow! That's pretty cool." Crona said as he took the toys down from the shelf. "I bet Mark and Will will love them." he said before carrying them to the counter.

"Ah those came in just a few days ago. Only ones in stock oddly enough. Must be a new model." the cashier said as he bagged the toys.

"Possibly. I just hope the boys will like them." Crona said before taking his leave.

"So they were the only ones of their kind in the store? That seems a little off." Ragnarok said.

"Well it was only a corner shop. They don't really make large orders often." Crona assumed.

"You may be right. Let's just go home and get ready for the party. The cake isn't gonna eat itself, and I'm not lettin' that sugar-rusher Patty eat it all."

"You're one to talk." Crona muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

XXX

Later that evening, Crona made his way to Gallows Manor and the demon swordsman himself had decided to wear a different kind of wardrobe for the evening. You see tonight wasn't just Angela's birthday, but also Halloween so logically the party would be a costume party and Crona himself was wearing a tight fitting tweed black suit with coat tails and a bat like bow tie while his mouth had a stitch like pattern painted on it.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Ragnarok grumbled. The little demon was currently wearing what looked like a green centurion helmet, a red shirt and green flower like shaped skirt.

"Well if you want to win that prize of two tonnes of candy you have to make some sacrifices…Marvin." Crona chuckled.

"YA GOT A PROBLEM, PINKY?!" Ragnarok barked back hooking his fingers into the corners of Crona's mouth.

"Oh guys, you're here." The pair looked up to see Kid, Liz and Patty greeting them at the door. Liz was wearing a classic witch costume, though slightly skimpy while patty was wearing what looked like a pink horse outfit with pink mane and baloons on its flank.

"I told you that toy horse looked like her." Ragnarok muttered.

"Yeah. It's kinda creepy actually." Crona replied.

"Come on don't frown you two!" Patty grinned. "I wanna see you SMILE~!"

"Nice costumes you two. Very symmetrical." Kid said who'd just turned up at the door. The reaper was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and trousers that had long white vertical stripes and a white dot in the centre of the chest. What's more his hair had been dyed black.

"Um…what are you supposed to be?" Ragnarok asked.

"well I'm the Doppler effect obviously." Kid said surprised.

"Doppler effect?" Crona asked.

"Here's a hint. Neeeeeeoowwww~" Kid said as he moved his head in a circle.

"Ok, that's freaking me out." Ragnarok said as Patty laughed and began to make the same sound and head motion with Kid.

"He's a sound wave." Liz explained, embarrassed. "He saw some funny nerd on a comedy series dress up as it and decided it was the perfect symmetrical costume."

"Ok." Crona said awkwardly before the group made their way in to find the rest of the gang waiting. Soul was dressed in a flowing black cape and slicked his hair back.

"Nice costume, Ragnarok." he grinned.

"Not bad yourself, Dracula." Ragnarok said.

"Cool Jack costume, Crona." Kutaro smiled. The boy was currently wearing a red long sleeve shirt and blue shorts with a yellow sash and straw-hat. "I decided to dress up as Luffy."

"Haha. You got the every detail right. You look almost like him, except for your hair." Crona chuckled. "So where's Maka?"

"She'll be down shortly." A voice said. The group looked up to see Rolo wearing a red cloak with a big black O that covered his torso and arms while his purple scarf was wrapped around his neck and his hat had been replaced with a large red wizard one with blue elf ears while he also wore a pair of blue gloves on his hands.

"HA! Nice get up there, Orko!" Ragnarok laughed.

"Speak for yourself, Martian." The imp said back.

"Aww Ragnarok you look so cute~!" Vanellope said who wandered over, wearing her hair in one pony tail instead of two and swapped her yellow hoody for a green one and her blue stocking now looked like candy wrappers.

"Yeah well your hair looks sweet enough to eat with those candies stuck in it." Ragnarok sneered, licking his lips. "Or maybe I'll just blow you up with my Uranium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulator."

"You put that slobbery tongue or explosive uranium whatchamacallit anywhere near her and I'll tie your tongue in a knot." Arya threatened who was wearing a pair of burgundy red overalls with one strap across her right shoulder while the left strap is broken along with a large red plaid-patterned shirt with ripped-off sleeves.

"Yeah, try pickin' on me and she'll wreck you!" Vanellope grinned.

"So you two are entering as a pair like me and Maka?" Crona said.

"Yeah so are Logan and Katherine." Arya replied before nodding her head to them. When Crona turned he saw two figures a few feet away talking. Katherine was wearing what looked like some form of undone white straitjacket that covered her entire body right down to her ankles and the sleeves stretched over her hands.

"Wow you look really handsome, Crona." she smiled at him.

"Yes, very impressive." The second figure (which Crona assumed was Logan) said. He was wearing a costume that consisted of a tight dark purple suit with golden stripes and long, wrapped sleeves. Worn over it was a black and gold cloak with crimson inside and an enormous black cape encircling the head which was covered by a spiky black helmet with an indigo visor covering the face.

"So who are you two entering as?" Crona asked.

"Well, I'm dressing up as C.C (A/N- it's pronounced 'C Two'). And Logan's dressing up as Zero." Katherine said. "We're the main characters form the anime 'Code Geass'."

"Hey everyone, we're here~!" the group turned to see Juliet, Spike, Shino, Mark and Will arrive. Juliet was wearing a pair of rabbit ears and a little cotton tail as well as a red waist coat with a large gold watch. Spike was wearing a classic werewolf costume, while Shino was dressed up in a flowing brown coat and his hat while an assortment of blades, stakes and other weapon were handing from his belt and coat.

"Nice Jack Skellington costume, Crona. What do you think of my Van Helsing costume?" he asked.

"As long as you don't kill Spike, I'm cool with it." Crona chuckled. "You two look pretty cool as well." he then said to Mark and Will.

"No we look silly." Mark muttered. He was dressed in a large green top hat and green suit while Will was dressed in a small suit as well and a pair of brown rabbit like ears.

"Boys you look adorable. I'm sure you'll have a very good chance of winning the contest." Juliet said. "I hope Black Star and Tsubaki arrive. They can't be late." She chuckled tapping her watch.

"The great Black Star is never late! He only arrives at the best moment." The group looked to see Black Star and Tsubaki dressed in classic ninja outfits striking poses.

"Typical to make a big entrance." Soul grinned.

"Hi everyone~!" Lastly the group saw Angela and held their breath at what she was wearing. She was dressed in a bright green chameleon costume that covered her whole body complete with a curled tail. Mifune was standing next to her and was dressed in a white kimono while his hair was tied in a topknot and a single katana was strapped to his belt.

"**SO CUTE~!**" Liz, Patty, Katherine and Spike all said together. But then at that moment two figures leapt down from the ceiling and landed in front of the group.

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" they both roared making everyone scream. One was dressed in a tattered jacket, shirt and trousers and hockey mask and was brandishing a large machete. The second figure was dressed in a black suit and red tie while his face was completely blank and several black chains were lashing around him.

"GUYS!" Spike roared angrily.

"**HAPPY HALLOWEEN~!**" the two monsters said before pulling off their masks to reveal themselves to be Jason and Alex.

"Well what did'ya expect?" the former shrugged holding his machete.

"Everyone's entitled to one good scare." Alex laughed.

"Oh just you wait. We're gonna get you back for that." Liz tried to say threateningly but was still hiding behind Kid, sobbing in fear.

"So where's Maka?" Crona asked.

"Oh Crona~?" the swordsman looked to see his girlfriend standing at the top of the stairs dressed in a patchwork dress and her hair had been died red while her face had been powdered a very faint blue and she was also wearing lipstick. "You look amazing, my Pumpkin King." She winked at him.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! Crona do it! Do it now!" Liz said excitedly as she pushed him towards the foot of the stairs.

"Do what?" Crona asked.

"Sing. Sing the song. Walk up to her and sing it. You have to do it!" Liz begged.

"Oh! I-I-I don't k-k-know." Crona stuttered.

"What's the matter, Crona? Chicken?" Jason laughed.

"I…I'm not a chicken." Crona said.

"Then do it. Go on." Liz said giving him one last little push. Crona gulped before looking at Maka who smiled lovingly at him and nodded. This seemed to give him new found strength as he cleared his throat and began to slowly walk up the stair towards her.

"My Dearest Friend. If you don't mind, I'd like to join you by your side…where we can gaze into the stars…" he sang, before Maka joined in as he drew closer. "**…and sit together, now and forever. For it is plain as anyone can see…we're simply meant to be.**" Their hands entwined as Crona reached her before the two shared a passionate kiss which resulted in an uproar of cheering and whistling from their friends.

"Now let's get this party started!" Alex cheered, as did the rest of the gang.

XXX

As the party went on, more guests arrived to join in on the fun with all sorts of weird and creative costumes. To name a few, Stein had dressed up as the famous mad scientist himself while Marie was his lovely assistant. Sid had dressed up in a red jacket and trousers and switched his dreadlocks for a curlier look. And as for Lord Death, his square white hands were now more rounded with three black stripes on the back of each hand, and he was also wearing pair of black mouse like ears while the three points on his mask were now much shorter and rounded at the ends and the middle hole in was replaced with two small ones so the mask itself now looked like a classic cartoon skull.

"Thanks so much for coming, everyone!" Angela thanked. "It means so much to me that you'd let me have such a great life here even though I'm a witch."

"It doesn't matter if you're a human or witch. Anyone with a good soul is welcome in Death City. That's how it always will be." Kid smiled.

"That's my boy." Lord Death beamed proudly at his son's words.

"And besides it's not like you're the only one." Mark said. "You have Will, Kutaro, Vanellope, Kim, Jason, Logan, Katherine and you have me too."

"OH MARKEY YOU DO CARE~!" Angela cheered before pulling Mark into another hug and kissing him on the cheek. **SMOOCH!-SMOOCH!-SMOOCH!**

"YUCK! I didn't mean it like that!" Mark yelled as he wiped his cheek vigorously.

"You never told me you could climb trees, Mark." Jason grinned. "Cause you and Angela are definitely sitting in one right now."

"That's brilliant!" Will laughed, as did many of the others.

"RRRRRR I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT, JASON!" Mark roared as he ran after the barrier mage.

"Aww can't you take a joke, Mark?" Kutaro snickered. About an hour went by before Mark cooled down from his embarrassment. The party itself spiralled into a full blown celebration. Alex had to use his chains to hold Black Star and Patty back from eating everything and Rolo somehow managed to get himself drunk since he started flying loop de loops and singing 'Twinkle-Twinkle'. Upon seeing Mark and Will looking a little bored, Crona decided that now was his chance.

"Hey, Mark? Will?" he called as he walked over to them with his hands behind his back.

"Oh. Hey Crona…What do you want?" Will asked a bit awkwardly.

"Look, guys. I…I know you don't find me cool, or brave much but, I really do want us to get along so there's something I'd like to give you both."

"What's that?" Mark asked, curious.

"Pick a hand." Ragnarok said pointing to Crona's arms that were still behind his back.

"Um…I'll take the right one." Will pointed. Crona smiled before taking his hand out from behind his back to reveal the figurine. Will gasped. "WOW! For me?!" Crona nodded as he handed Will the toy who beamed at it.

"Me next!" Mark said excitedly. Crona then pulled out his other hand, which held the truck.

"Push the button." Ragnarok added as Mark looked at the toy and pressed the button, resulting in the truck changing into its robot form.

"AWESOME!" Mark grinned. "But why?" he then asked.

"I just…wanted you guys to learn to like me. I know I'm not cool, but I do care about you both, just as much as I care about Spike and…I just hope we can get along." Mark and Will looked at each other before smiling at Crona.

"Thanks Crona." Will said.

"Yeah…that was pretty cool." Mark added which made Crona gasp silently before the pups ran off to show Kutaro, Vanellope and Angela their new toys. The demon swordsman looked at them in surprise at first before a small smile tugged at his mouth.

"Good job, Crona." Juliet spoke up, who'd been viewing the whole scene. "You've got the ball rolling."

"Th-Thanks."

"But like I said. I'm sure you'll earn their respect in your own way eventually. I know you will."

"I agree." Maka said who walked over to the pair. "You're gonna be a great big brother, Crona."

"You…you really think so?"

"I know so." Maka grinned. "Come on, let's dance." She then said, grabbing Crona's hand.

"S-Sure!" Crona laughed slightly.

"Hey wait, I'm still hungry!" Ragnarok complained, but the two meisters only laughed.

XXX

However, we now turn our gaze away from the party to a single house in the city. The moon looms over it, chuckling to itself. Inside the house, a young couple was currently sleeping peacefully. But then suddenly a small noise jerks them awake.

"Wha-What was that?" the husband asked. But as the couple sat up in their bed, they saw a small figure standing before them. It was a child about eight years of age with brown hair, his head bowed, and in his hands was a small box with colourful pictures and patterns on it and small handle protruding from its side which was slowly turning causing the box to play an eerie nursery rhyme.

"Honey? What are you doing up?" the wife asked her child, who didn't reply. Instead, he slowly raised his head and looked at his parents, revealing his eyes now bearing large green spirals. Tha parents gasp at the sight, but before they can reach out to him, the lid of the box snaps open and a twisted creature on a spring lunges for them laughing hysterically.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" Two screams are heard from inside the house…and blood begins to drip from the moon's teeth.

XXX

We cut to the next day and we find ourselves in a mortuary where we see Professor Franken Stein, Mira Nygus and Sid Barett looking over the bodies of the parents. Stein slowly removed his glasses and looked at the pair solemnly.

"Another one." he said coldly.

"Yeah. Different form of death, but it's still the same situation." Sid spoke. "Both parents attacked, and the child mysteriously missing."

"This is the twentieth case, Stein. Even if we have managed to save some of the parents from their wounds, the event leaves them comatose. Unless we get these children back and stop whoever's abducting them, then the events may get even worse and fi that happens then…Death City will be doomed." Nygus said.

"…I know," Stein replied as he twisted his screw. "But how the hell are we supposed to find an enemy….who has no soul?"

XXX

Meanwhile in Class Crescent Moon the DWMA gang and the six Feathers were gossiping over the party last night. Rolo had currently swapped his hat for an ice pack and his zigzag antenna were drooping. As for who won the costume contest…I'll leave that up to you decide.

"That was one of the best parties ever! HAHAHAHAHA!" Black star laughed heartily.

"STOP LAUGHING! OW!" Rolo hissed as he held his head in pain.

"You shouldn't have drunk so much sake, Rolo." Katherine said as she rubbed the imp's back.

"Sorry, Katherine. I was told it was just fruit punch." Rolo groaned.

"Well how else were we gonna test your strength." Alex said.

"So you were behind this?!" Maka snapped.

"No! Ragnarok was too."

"HEY! YOU TATTLE-TAIL!" Ragnarok barked.

"Oh don't worry, he'll live." Alex said.

"Someday that smart mouth of yours is gonna get you in big trouble, Alex." Jason said.

"The same could be said for you with your jokes, Bubble-head."

"Maka?" the scythe meister looked to Juliet.

"Yes?"

"Lord Death has requested to see you and your team. Logan he wants you and your team there as well."

"Sure." Both meisters replied.

XXX

The group of friends stood before Lord Death. The reaper currently looking into his mirror.

"You're aware of the recent attacks, are you not?" he asked. The friends made rather sour faces.

"Yes, Sir. Twenty families have been attacked. Each family child missing and the parents either severely attacked and in comas or dead. The twentieth was attacked last night." Maka said with a straight face, but behind it was nothing but pain.

"Correct. We have tried everything to track the culprit. But somehow this person can disguise their soul to the point where it's completely invisible. Even The Six Feathers haven't been able to find the culprit." Lord Death said.

"Yes, Sir. We're sorry we failed you." Logan apologised.

"I've even tried using my soul orb, but even that can't find the one behind this. And I know I could've used it to search for the kids, but that spell must have been used on the area where they're being kept. I can't find a trace of them. Forgive me." Rolo said.

"There's no need for apologies. This enemy is unlike any we've encountered before." Lord Death said.

"Father, why is it you've actually called us here? What are you trying to say?" Kid asked

"…I am proposing an alliance."

"You mean with the witches?!" Spike gasped.

"No that can't be it." Logan said. "The witches won't side with us. I and my team have been branded as traitors and Juliet won't be able to convince them either. The Witch Realm is nowhere near the point of being able to trust us let alone even consider an alliance. And I'm not saying this out of prejudice against my own race. I'm saying it because I know that the Witch Realm is still held tight by its old hatred for Lord Death. The high council is corrupt and the Grand Witch Mabaa has never been approached with something like an alliance proposal in centuries."

"You're not the kind who just says no." Liz muttered.

"You're correct, Logan. I'm not talking about the witches. I believe there is only one person who can help us find this monster." Lord Death said. "He holds an ability that no one else does…the ability to sense not the souls of people, but their wills. I believe the power is known as….." he then slowly turned his head over his shoulder to face the group. "…..the Will of D." Most of the group, excluding Alex and the Six Feathers gasped and Maka's eyes widened in realisation.

"…Luffy."

"Wait…you mean Luffy the pirate?!" Vanellope asked in shock.

"The one from Mark and Will's story?!" Kutaro gasped, his flame glowing bigger and bright yellow with excitement.

"That is correct, Kutaro. If Luffy and his crew are as strong as Maka says they are, then I believe that they can help us find this monster and save our world from a new evil." Lord Death replied.

"But wait. These guys are from another world, right? What if they can't come?" Logan asked.

"It's quite simple, Jason. We make them come." Lord Death answered.

"Make them? How?" Arya asked.

"That's why I need some of you for this task. And it will have to be done at dark, when the desert is at its coldest." Lord Death said, while the group looked at him very intrigued.

XXX

"This spot seems far enough." Stein said. He, along with Sid, Spirit and the gang were now standing about a mile away from the Death City in the middle of the desert. Stein himself was holding a radio. "What's next, Lord Death?"

"**We need a hole. A wide deep one.**" Lord Death's voice sounded over the radio.

"We need a really wide, deep hole." Stein instructed.

"Oh I get it! For the Sunny to sit in." Black Star realised.

"The Sunny?" Spirit repeated.

"It's the name of their ship." Soul explained.

"Guess this is where you come in, Kutaro." Logan said.

"I…don't think that's necessary." The fire/earth mage pointed. The group looked to see the hole suddenly in front of them.

"Who dug that?!" Shino gaped. The group walked to the edge of the pit to see Patty and Alex standing at the base of it with shovels.

"**Dig a hole~! Dig a hole~! Dig a hole~! Dig a hole~! Dig a hole~! Dig a hole~!**" the two chanted as they dug.

"How'd they do that?" Jason asked.

"She digs like she rows." Kid muttered.

"Um…the hole's done." Stein said to Lord Death.

"**Well that was quick. Ok, I now need the hole to be filled with water.**" The reaper instructed.

"Vanellope you're up." Stein said. The young witch nodded pointing her palms outward.

"_Rain, rain, flood, rain, drip, drop, rain!_" she chanted. "Water rush!" she commanded before a large stream of water sprayed form her hands and filled the hole to the brim.

"You could've waited 'till we got out!" Alex snapped who was now floating in the pool of water along with Patty who was now causally swimming on her back and humming 'Row your boat'.

"Well I helped you float to the top, didn't I?" Vanellope giggled.

"The hole's filled, Sir." Stein informed.

"**Excellent. Since it's night, the water wont' evaporate as it would in the day. Now comes the tricky part. I need Rolo to locate the Straw-hats. Once he's done that I'll do the rest.**" Lord Death said.

"Rolo, you need to use your soul orb to locate the Straw-hats. Once that's done, Lord Death will handle the rest." Stein explained. Rolo gulped.

"You can do it, Rolo. You're the keeper of the zodiac. That means you can see more than just the souls on Earth." Kutaro encouraged the imp.

"Just concentrate. Maka, you've read the Straw-hat's souls before, right?" Katherine asked. The scythe meister nodded. "Then connect you're wavelength with Rolo and pass the information on. That should help him find them." Maka nodded again before she placed her hand against Rolo's head.

"Just relax, Rolo." She said before her body glowed blue and Rolo's eyes widened as the memories of the Straw-hat's wavelengths were transferred to him. "Now it's up to you."

"Right." Rolo replied before he took off his hat and pulled out a simple crystal orb which floated in front of him. Rolo placed his hands just above its surface before his eyes began to glow as did the many stars covering his skin, until the orb began to glow the same way; it's surface now black with galaxies glowing on its surface. Rolo then quickly spread his hands out to the side and the galaxies on the orb leapt off its surface and surrounded the group like a projection.

"**Ooooooh~!**" Patty, Kutaro Vanellope and Alex awed at the sight.

"I'm homing in on them." Rolo said with his eyes closed. The projection then zoomed in on one of the galaxies, and then to one of the solar systems within it.

"Hey? Isn't that our solar system?" Spike asked.

"Yeah it is. Look there's our planet so where's Luffy's?" Maka asked before the projection zeroed in on one of the planets in the system.

"Wait. That's their planet?" Kid asked.

"But…" Crona began to say.

"**THEY'RE RIGHT NEXT TO US!**" the group finished the sentence at the image. It was revealed that the Straw-hats home world was next in line to theirs. The projection them zoomed in on the planet before the group could see a small group of glowing shapes that looked like people and one that was shaped like a large dog.

"I found them!" Rolo 'grinned' opening his eyes.

"Great job. Now just send them to Lord Death." Stein instructed. Rolo nodded before the projections were pulled back into his orb and a beam of light shot out of it and back to Death City.

"**I've got it, Stein. Coordinates locked. You lot may want to take a couple steps back.**" Lord Death chuckled.

"Get a good distance away, everyone. Lord Death's about to make his move." Stein said. The gang nodded before they ran a good distance away from the hole. Back in Death City Lord Death was standing on the end of the middle cone of the DWMA. He stretched his arms and flexed his fingers.

"Alright. Let's rock and roll, shall we?" he snickered before he positioned his giant, square, white hands into an O shape and clenched his 'jaw' until his enormous soul wavelength became visible, surrounding Death City.

"What the heck is he doing?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well we'll see soon enough." Sid replied. Lord Death continued to growl before his wavelength was sucked into his hands and **ZOW!** A beam of light was shot from his hands which flew across the desert to where the hole had been dug. The beam of light stopped and shaped itself into a small sphere before it suddenly disappeared.

"Was that it?" Black Star asked, disappointed. But he soon got his answer when the air suddenly began to swirl and twist together before what looked like a large wormhole appeared in front of the hole.

"NO THIS IS IT!" Black Star corrected himself in awe.

"What the hell is that?!" Spike gaped.

"**A wormhole.**" Lord Death's voice sounded from the radio. "**My mirror's nowhere near large enough for a pirate ship so I had to use this instead. An identical one should be appearing in the Straw-hat's world. Now we wait.**" The group turned their gaze back to the large vortex.

"Safe travels, Luffy." Soul grinned.

XXX

Meanwhile, somewhere in the New World, we find the Thousand Sunny, home of the Straw-hat pirates sailing through the sea. But the occupants of the ship weren't really relaxing at the moment.

"Gum Gum…PISTOL!"

"One-Sword Style…360 CALIBER PHOENIX!"

"Certain death: SUNFLOWER STAR!"

"Flambage SHOT!" The Straw-hat pirates launched their trademark attacks at the armada of marine ships that was pursuing them. While restocking, someone recognised them and ratted them out so now they were in a desperate race to get away. And they hadn't got time to buy cola while their so they didn't have enough for a coup de burst and they only planned on using the cola jet as a last resort since they weren't in that much trouble…yet.

"Dammit this isn't good." Nami cursed as she gripped the helm. "It'll take hours before the marines run out of cannon balls and we can't afford to use the jet right now." But then the orange haired navigator gasped.

"Nami what's up?!" Franky called to her as he blew up a couple of cannon balls with his beans left.

"There's a huge distort in the air pressure." Nami said.

"Distort? What do you mean?" Usopp asked, before firing an impact wolf at one of the ships blowing it to pieces.

"It's like…a vortex." Nami explained.

"You mean a whirlpool?!" Chopper panicked.

"No it's…I don't know what it is!" Nami said worriedly but then she gasped when the air a few meters away from the ship began to twist and warp before what looked like a large wormhole appeared in front of them.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!**" the crew all yelled simultaneously.

"YOHO! My hair nearly fell out. But then I'm a skeleton so I don't have hair. Oh wait, I do! Backhanded skull joke! Yohohohohohoho!" Brook laughed.

"It looks like some sort of black hole." Robin assumed. "Apparently all who go through them never come back."

"REVERSE!" Chopper screamed in horror.

"Turn on the chicken voyage!" Usopp squawked.

"What and sail right into the marine's open sea stone cuffs? I don't think so." Zoro said.

"Well I'd rather take my chances with them than this!" Sanji growled before grabbing the lever that activated the chicken voyage. The Sunny's mane began to whirl before the ship began to move back. But before it got even a two meters, what looked like long, black, ghostly arms reached out of the wormhole and grabbed a hold of the ship.

"What are those things?!" Chopper screamed.

"_I don't know, Chopper. But they're in big trouble for touching us._" Blizzard growled. "_X FANG!_" **SLASH!** The large white wolf-dog sent an X shaped slash of air at one of the arms, but it just phased through it. "_What the hell._"

"It didn't work!" Chopper cried. Luffy tried punching them. Zoro slashed at them. Sanji sent flaming kicks at them and Franky even used his radical beam, but all attacks went through the arms as they pulled ship closer to the wormhole before the figurehead began to pass through it.

"WE CAN'T STOP IT!" Luffy yelled.

"**WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE~!**" Usopp, Chopper and Nami wailed as they hugged each other.

"Dammit. Better hold onto something guys. We're going for a ride." Zoro said as the mast of the ship passed through, and the crew were now pressed up against the wall of the aquarium bar just as the wormhole was about to touch them.

"GOODBYE NEW WORLD~!" Usopp cried before the whole ship was pulled through the wormhole which then imploded and disappeared.

To be continued…

* * *

Review, please! Give credit to yellowpikmin88, too!


	2. Friends Reunite

**Ch. 2- Friends Reunite! The Straw Hats Arrive in Death City?**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo

Blizzard, Shino Kurohana, Sicily "Spike" Clayborne, Mark and Will Clayborne, Juliet Clayborne © Me

Alex and the Six Feathers © yellowpikmin88

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!" the Straw Hats screamed as the _Thousand Sunny_ fell through the deep dark abyss that the wormhole had pulled them into. Well…most of the Straw Hats screamed. Robin, as always, was the only one who remained calm.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed, and on the other side, they saw what looked like…a desert beneath them.

"Hey, look!" Franky shouted. "I think we're reaching the end!"

"But where are we going to end up?!" Usopp asked.

"I think we're about to find out!" Zoro exclaimed. "Everyone, brace yourselves!"

"MOMMY~!" Chopper cried as he held onto Blizzard's head, his hooves covering the poor wolf-dog's eyes.

"_Chopper! Get off!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"Dammit, I can't see!"_

"If this keeps up," Brook began, "we may just fall off the ship!"

"Not if the ship smashes to pieces on impact!" Robin pointed out.

"Smashes to pieces?!" Nami repeated in shock.

"Luffy!" Usopp cried. "Don't just stand there! Do- oh, he's gone. HE'S GONE!"

Everyone looked and saw that Luffy…had jumped off the ship and is now falling out of the wormhole to the desert below!

"WHAT IS THAT IDIOT DOING?!" Nami questioned.

**THOOM!** Luffy landed on the ground with a colossal bang, then looked up at the falling _Sunny_, as well as the screaming Straw Hats on board. **CHOMP!** He put his thumb into his mouth and bit down on it.

"Gear…THIRD! BONE BALLOON!" he said before he took in a deep breath and blew into his thumb.

**FWOOOOOMP!** His arm grew at least four times its size.

"Gum GUUUUM…GIANT BALLOON~!" he exclaimed before he shifted the air from his arm and into his torso, causing his stomach to grow huge!

**BOOM!** The _Sunny_ landed right in the middle of Luffy's giant belly before it slowly slid off and landed on the ground beside him with hardly a scratch, much to the relief of the Straw Hats.

**FWOOOOOOOO~!** All of the air escaped through Luffy's mouth, causing him to shrink back to normal size. He then stretched his arms and jumped up onto the deck to give his crew a once-over.

"Everybody okay?" Luffy asked.

"I'll do a head count," Sanji said. "Nami?"

"I'm here," Nami said, "and I'm okay. Nothing broken or anything."

"Robin?" Sanji asked.

"Present and accounted for," Robin said, "and I'm also okay."

"Okay, good," Sanji said. "We're all here."

"WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF US, JACKASS?!" Zoro questioned.

"Wormhole scary…wormhole scary…!" Usopp whimpered.

"Oh, Mister Usopp," Brook said. "We appear to be fine…well…except for Mister Chopper and Mister Blizzard."

Chopper and Blizzard are lying on the deck, panting heavily and sweating buckets.

"It's…so hot here," Chopper said.

"_Yeah, I feel like I'm melting,"_ Blizzard agreed.

Luffy looked up at the sky and saw the sun…laughing.

"Uh…guys?" Luffy asked. "Does anyone else notice that the sun is laughing?"

Everyone else followed their captain's gaze and saw that he was right.

"How odd," Robin said.

"Where are we, anyway?" Usopp asked. "This place is freaking me out!"

Luffy looked around and saw the barren desert that now surrounded him and his crew.

"I think we're in some kinda desert," he said.

"Okay," Nami said. "This is just weird. First, a wormhole appears, then we land in the middle of nowhere in a place where the sun has a face and it can laugh…WHERE THE HELL DID WE END UP?!"

Just then, Luffy spotted some figures approaching…and they were approaching fast.

"Hey!" he called to his crew. "I see people! They're coming this way!"

Soon, the rest of the Straw Hats spotted the figures as well.

"Looks like someone's been expecting us," Zoro said as he prepared to draw his swords, only to be stopped by Robin.

"Let's ask questions first BEFORE we make any rash decisions," Robin advised. "We don't want any incidents like last time."

"Thank you, Robin," Nami muttered.

Soon, the figures came into view and stopped before the ship. At that moment, the Straw Hats gasped…for it is revealed to be the DWMA Gang and The Six Feathers, accompanied, Sid, and Maka's father, Spirit.

"…Maka? Guys?!" Luffy questioned.

"Long time, no see, eh guys?" Black*Star asked with a grin, and the Straw Hats' mouths upturned into wide open smiles.

"MAKA! SOUL!" Luffy cheered before he jumped down from the ship and ran to hug them both. His hug was so forceful, he accidentally knocked them down to the ground. They didn't seem to mind, though. They just laughed as they returned to Luffy's hug.

"It's good to see you, too, Luffy," Soul said.

"We missed you," Maka added. "Now…you think you could you get let us up?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Luffy said before he stood up, letting the Scythe Meister and her partner stand. That's when the Straw Hat Captain noticed Crona and Ragnarok.

"Hey, Crona," Luffy greeted the Demon Swordsman. "How's life been treating ya?"

"Pretty good," Crona said with a smile…and he bit of a blush when he glanced at Maka.

"That's good to hear," Luffy said before he looked at Ragnarok. "Ragnarok! You look a little bigger since I last saw you!"

"You bet your straw hat I look bigger!" Ragnarok said. "Of course, I've been eating a lot of Kishin Eggs. Soon, I'll be back to my old self again!"

"CHOPPER~!" Liz and Patty cried as they both ran up to hug him, but Liz got to him first.

"Oh, I missed you so much~!" Liz cried as she cuddled little Chopper.

"Liz! Give him to me!" Patty shouted. "You're not the only who missed him, you know!"

"Go hug Blizzard instead," Liz said.

"Oh, yeah!" Patty said before she jumped up and hugged said wolf-dog around his neck. "Oh, Blizzard, I just missed you so much! You're so FLUFFY~!"

Blizzard gagged a bit as Patty hugged him, but was happy to see her, nonetheless. That's when he noticed Spike.

"_You're looking well, Spike,"_ Blizzard said.

"You, too, Blizzard," Spike said. "Has Luffy been treating you good?"

"_All the time,"_ Blizzard replied. _"Except that time when he tried to pin the blame on me for breaking Nami's favorite vase in the library…and that time when he tried to pin the blame on me when I ate the meat on the table…and there was also that time when he far-"_

"Okay, okay, I get it," Spike said. "Sheesh."

"How's it going, Black*Star?" asked Zoro. "Pretty good, I hope."

"Pretty good?" Black*Star repeated. "Need I remind you that you're talking to the Great Black*Star! I've been doing more than just 'pretty good'. I'm doing better than good! I'm doing awesome! YAHOO!"

"A simple yes would've been fine," said Zoro.

"It's good to see you, Robin," Tsubaki said. "How've you been?"

"I've been doing well," Robin answered, her usual grin on her face. "Zoro and I have gone out on a few dates. What about you and Black*Star?"

"Well…Black*Star could use a bit of help on the romance," Tsubaki said. "His idea of a date was to take me to the gym for a workout."

Robin chuckled at this.

"I'm sure he'll learn in time," she said.

"Ah, Franky, Usopp," Kid said. "Good to see you again."

"You, too, Kid!" Franky greeted. "It's SUPER great to see you again!"

"How long has it been since we last saw you?" asked Usopp. "Eight months, right?"

"Ah, yes," Kid said. "My favorite number. Stays perfectly symmetrical, no matter which way you cut it."

"Uh…okay, Kid," Usopp said, sweat-dropping. "Whatever you say."

"Speaking of symmetry," Kid said, "I see Franky's shoulders are still asymmetrical."

"Okay, Kid, let's not push it," Franky warned.

At that moment, Luffy noticed Alex, the Six Feathers, Stein, Sid, and Spirit.

"Hey, who're these guys?" Luffy asked. "I don't remember any of them."

"Oh, right!" Maka said. "Luffy, everyone, I want you to meet our friends."

"So you're Luffy, huh?" asked Alex. "I'm Alex Shawshank. Nice to finally meet you."

Soon, the Six Feathers and each shook hands with Luffy, and each gave him their name.

"I'm Logan."

"I'm Katherine. Nice too meet you, Luffy."

"I'm Jason."

"Arya. A pleasure."

"I'm Vanellope!"

"And I'm her brother, Kutaro!"

"And together," Logan said, "we are…"

"The Six Feathers!" the whole team declared.

"Or the Spectacular Six!" Kutaro added.

"We made up that name ourselves!" Vanellope said.

"Cool!" Luffy said. "Nice to meet you, too! Yeah, I'm Luffy, alright!" He then turned to the rest of the Straw Hats. "This is my crew. Zoro, my first mate…"

"Hey, how's it going?" Zoro asked.

"Nami, our navigator and my fiancé…"

"Nice to meet you," Nami greeted, kindly.

"Usopp, the sniper…"

"Yo!" Usopp greeted.

"Sanji, our cook…"

"Charmed, I'm sure," Sanji said with a smile.

"Robin, the archaeologist…"

"Salutations," Robin said, kindly.

"Franky, our shipwright…"

"OW!" Franky shouted. "It's a SUPER pleasure to meet ya!"

"Blizzard, our watch dog…"

**WOOF!** Blizzard barked in greeting.

"He says 'hi'," Chopper translated.

"…and finally, Brook, our musician!"

"YOHOHOHOHO!" Brook chortled. "A pleasure to meet you all, indeed!"

"AAAAAAH!" Katherine screamed. "He's a talking skeleton?!"

"Uh, yeah," Luffy said, "it's a long story. I'll explain later."

"Oh, wait!" Vanellope said. "Mark said that some of you have special powers! Luffy, you have the power to stretch your body like rubber!"

"Yeah! And that Robin lady can make her arms grow in different places!" said Kutaro.

"Oh! Then I guess I don't have explain then!" Luffy said. "Shishishishi!"

"So…who're these three?" Nami asked.

"AAAAAAH!" Chopper screamed upon noticing Sid. "A BIG BLUE GORILLA!"

"No, Chopper!" Maka said. "That's Sid! He's one of the teachers at the DWMA! He's a zombie!"

"A ZOMBIE?!" Usopp, Chopper, and Nami cried.

"Franky! Quick! Get some salt!" Usopp shouted.

"Salt?" Sid asked. "What for?"

"Don't play dumb!" Chopper snapped. "When we feed you salt, a shadow will come out of you, and then you'll go back to being a lifeless corpse!"

"What?" Sid asked. "What are you talking about?"

"…don't you work for someone called Gecko Moria?" Nami asked.

"Gecko Moria?" Maka repeated. "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's right!" Nami said. "I'm so lame! Sorry, Maka. We'll explain it to you later."

"Um…okay," Maka said. "Anyway, the guy with the bolt stick in his head is Professor Franken Stein."

"Nice to meet you," Stein said as he twisted the bolt in his head.

"Whoa! Look at him!" Luffy said. "What are you, Screw-head, a robot?"

"Luffy!" Crona shouted, mostly out of worry. "Don't say that! That's my Dad you're talking about!"

"It's all right Crona," Stein said. "I understand he's naturally curious."

He then glanced at Chopper, who looked at him curiously.

"So…you're that talking reindeer that I've heard so much about, right?" asked Stein.

"Yes, sir," Chopper said. "I'm Tony-Tony Chopper!"

"I see," Stein said…before he put on a rather creepy smirk. "Maybe I should dissect you and see what makes you tick."

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Chopper screamed before he fainted.

"CHOPPER!" Liz cried.

Blizzard growled ferociously at Stein, who remained surprisingly calm.

"My, my," Stein said. "A bit overprotective, aren't we?"

"Sorry about that, Screw-head," Luffy said as he pet Blizzard. "Chopper is like Blizzard's little brother. He doesn't like it when people threaten him…but you're not really gonna dissect Chopper, right?"

"Well-" Stein said.

"Of course he isn't!" Shino said, sheepishly.

"Nice save, Shino," Spike said.

"Now that just leaves…" Maka began, but then she trailed off. "Uh…Papa? Where are you?"

"Uh…Maka?" Nami called.

"Yes?" Maka asked.

"Can you give me and Robin a hand?" Nami asked.

Maka turned…and saw Spirit, getting a bit too close to Nami and Robin for comfort.

"Well, hello there, ladies," Spirit said. "A pleasure to meet you, at last. Maka has told very much about you."

As the Death Scythe said this…he continued to look at Nami's and Robin's…pairs.

"Maka…CHOP!"

**BAM!** Maka slammed the spine of her book into the back of her father's skull.

"Papa!" she snapped. "You said you wouldn't do that anymore!"

"Papa?" Nami repeated.

"You mean that perv is your dad?!" Luffy questioned.

"It's probably good you stepped in," Zoro said. "I would've killed him."

"Sorry about that, guys," Maka said. "Papa means well, but he tends to be a bit…too friendly around women, if you catch my drift."

"It's okay, Maka," said Nami.

"As long as he didn't try anything else, we would've been fine," Robin said.

"That's good," Maka said. "We used to not get along very well, but I decided to give him another chance, and so far, we've been doing a better job of getting our relationship back on the right track. Right Papa?"

"That's right, Maka, my dear," Spirit said as he stood and wrapped his arm around Maka's shoulder, lovingly, making his daughter smile.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Nami said, smiling.

"So," Robin began, "how exactly did we get here?"

"Oh, right!" Logan said. "Of course you'd be wanting be an explanation. Well, you see, we-"

Suddenly, Logan is cut off by the sound of a loud rumble, much to everyone's shock. Well, almost everyone's shock. The Straw Hats seemed to be the only ones who remained calm.

"What the bloody hell?!" Alex questioned.

"Ah!" Crona yelped. "What was that rumbling sound?!"

"Luffy's stomach," Nami replied, pointing to Luffy, who had a hand on his growling belly.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy chuckled, sheepishly. "Sorry about that. Sometimes, I feel like my tummy's got a mind of its own, you know?"

**GRRROOOOOOWWWL!** His stomach growled again.

"Okay, okay! You made your point!" Luffy said. "See what I mean?"

Everyone just laughed.

"Sorry about that," Nami said. "We were kind of middle of getting supplies when the Marines showed up and chased us."

"Our ship's stock is totally empty," Sanji added.

"We are kinda hungry," chimed Chopper, who had awakened from fainting.

"In that case," Sid said, "you should all come to Death City with us. We can show you around and even get a bite to eat at a local restaurant. I'll even pay for everything."

"Oh, that's nice of you, Sid," Nami said, "but we don't wanna impose."

"Nonsense," Sid said. "I insist upon it. That's the kind of man I was."

"Okay," Sanji said, "but we gotta warn you, Luffy has one hell of an appetite. Don't be surprised if he runs up a huge bill."

"Hmm?" Sid hummed, questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see when we get there," Nami said.

"Yeah! Let's eat!" Luffy cheered.

"I'm with you on that, Luffy!" Black*Star agreed.

XXX

Later, at a restaurant in Death City…

**MUNCH! MUNCH! CRUNCH! CHOMP! GULP! URRRP!** The nearby customers watched as Luffy sat at a large table with the Straw Hats, the DWMA Gang, Sid, Stein, Spirit, and the Six Feathers, eating a large quantity of food. Black*Star was eating too, just not as much.

"…I think I'm starting to see what you meant, earlier, Sanji," Sid said, sweat-dropping.

"I told you," Sanji said.

"It's good to see Luffy hasn't changed," Tsubaki noted, sheepishly.

**BURRRRRP!** Luffy let out a huge belch, much to the disgust of the others.

"Yep, he hasn't changed at all," Soul said.

"How uncouth," Kid muttered.

"You got that right, Kid," Liz said.

"He's still working on his manners," Nami added. "You'll have to forgive him."

**SNATCH!** Luffy suddenly stretched his arm and swiped Alex's steak.

"OY!" Alex shouted. "YOU RUBBER BASTARD! GIVE THAT BACK!"

"Luffy!" Nami shouted as she hit Luffy on the head.

"Ouch!" Luffy cried. "Sorry."

"You're damn right you're sorry," Alex grumbled, "you son of a…"

"Better him than me," a smirking Black*Star said, remembering how he first met Luffy.

"Yeah, you got that right," Soul said, also grinning.

Patty, Vanellope, and Kutaro only laughed.

Eventually, everyone else in the restaurant pretty much cleared out in disgust due to Luffy's gluttony. The table that everyone sat on had stacks of messy plates, bowls, cups, and saucers from his gorging, as well as Soul's, Spike's, Black*Star's, and Ragnarok's gluttony.

"Whew~!" Luffy sighed as he leaned back in his chair, patting his stomach, which had distended at least three times its size. "I'm stuffed!"

"Me, too," Black*Star said, his stomach also bloated, but not as big.

"That was good," Soul added, also with a large stomach.

"I haven't eaten that good since my Mom took me to the local sushi joint last week," Spike added, her stomach also distended.

"Ah, man," Ragnarok said, even though he didn't look bloated at all. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think if I eat one more bite, I might burst."

"That's why you don't see as much as you do," Crona said. "If I eat too much, I'll get fat, and then my stomach might rupture. I don't think I could deal with that."

"Glad you guys are satisfied," Maka said, smiling.

"Yeah…but poor Mister Sid," Shino said, looking at said zombie, who was staring sadly at his soon-to-be-empty wallet.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be wasting my entire life savings on this kid," Sid said, sadly.

"So, Logan, was it?" asked Robin. "You were about to explain to us how you brought us here."

"Oh, yes," Logan said. "I asked Rolo to bring you here."

"Who?" Zoro asked.

"Here, I'll show you," Logan said before he took out the black ocarina and began to play a short melody. As he did this, small galaxies began to appear on its surface, followed by the sparkling black mist seeping through its holes, which soon took the form of Rolo.

"You summoned me, Master?" asked Rolo.

The Straw Hats all gasped.

"What's that?!" Usopp asked.

"It looks like an imp!" Brook added.

"Cool~!" Luffy said.

"This is Rolo Starswirl," Logan said. "He's the mascot and guardian of the Six Feathers. He's just as valuable of the team as the rest of us."

"Is he the one who brought us here?" Nami asked.

"Well, actually, Rolo is the one who tracked your souls on your world," Stein pointed out. "It was actually Lord Death who brought you here using that wormhole."

"And we helped!" Vanellope said.

"I bet you were probably terrified and confused," Maka said. "Sorry, but there was no other way to bring you here. Lord Death's mirror isn't big enough to fit your entire ship here."

"But why did you bring us here?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, what gives?" Franky asked.

"How about we take you to the DWMA?" Shino asked. "Lord Death will explain everything when we get there. We can even show you around on the way, if you like."

"Thanks!" Nami said.

"It's our pleasure," Maka said. "After all, we are friends, and we do feel a bit sorry for just dragging you here without you knowing it. We should make up for that."

"It would be cool to see more of this place!" exclaimed Luffy, who had returned to his regular frame. "Why not?"

And so, after Sid (regrettably) paid for the meal, everyone headed for the DWMA. On the way there, Luffy kept commenting on how "big and amazing" Death City was to him. As they continued walking, they didn't notice someone out walking on the street as well: Juliet, Mark, Will, and Angela.

Suddenly, Will's nose twitched upon smelling the "scent" of a familiar soul. He looked to his left and saw Luffy, as well as the others, and gasped.

"Mark! Mom! Angela! Look!" he cried. "It's Luffy and the Straw Hats!"

"Where? Where?!" Mark questioned as he pushed his brother aside. "Is Nami with them?!"

At that moment, the group finally noticed Juliet and the kids.

"Look! It's my Mom!" Spike said. "And my little brothers and Angela, too!"

"Hey, Mark! Will!" Luffy called. "Long time, no see!"

"Luffy!" the twin pups exclaimed as they ran up to him.

"Hey, guys!" Nami greeted them. "You're both looking well!"

"Hi, Nami~!" Mark said, blushing as red as a beet. "It's good to see you, again!"

"Aww, it's good to see you, too, Mark!" Nami said as she picked Mark up and gave him a big hug. Luffy knew that Mark was only a kid, so he tried his hardest not to get jealous. Angela, on the other hand? Well…she was obviously very jealous.

"Who does she think she is, hugging Markey?" she questioned.

"Now, Angela," Juliet scolded.

"Oh, yeah," Shino said. "Guys, this is Angela. She's a witch, too, only she can't use her magic yet. It was her birthday, yesterday, and since it was Halloween, we all dressed up in costume at her party!"

"What? A party?!" Luffy asked. "Aww, man! I wish we got there, yesterday!"

"You'd only want to go if there was food," Usopp said. "Besides, every time Halloween comes around, you eat too much candy and get a stomachache! I'm surprised you're not sick of candy by now!"

"You can never get too sick of candy!" Luffy rebuked, and Angela laughed.

"Hey, I like him!" she said. "He's funny!"

"Hey, Angela! Check this out!" said Will before he grabbed some skin on Luffy's leg and began to stretch it.

"Whoa!" Angela exclaimed. "He's all stretchy!"

"Shishishishi!" Luffy chuckled as Will played with his skin, and soon, Mark, Angela, Vanellope, and Kutaro started to do the same.

"He certainly is patient, isn't he?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, Luffy's surprisingly good with kids," Nami said. "Oh, by the way…who are you?"

"That's my Mom, Juliet," Spike said.

"A pleasure," Juliet said, bowing politely.

"My Mom's a teacher at the DWMA," Spike said. "She's a witch, too, but she's a good witch."

"I think you told us that before," Robin said.

"Well, I just thought I'd bring it up, just in case you didn't remember," said Spike.

Sanji then looked up and spotted a building with a neon sign on that said "Chupa-Cabra's".

"Chupa-Cabra's?" Sanji questioned. "What's that?"

"Oh…that's just a cabaret club," Maka said.

"I don't really go there as much anymore," Spirit added. "I promised Maka."

"You know, Sanji," Maka said, "Blair actually works there."

"What?" Sanji asked in surprise. "Really?!"

"Yeah," Soul replied. "If you wanna go and see her, you might as well go and do it, now. She doesn't get off work till later."

**ZOOM!** Sanji suddenly sped off, leaving a trail of heart-shaped smoke behind him.

"I guess Sanji's excited to see Blair, isn't he?" Liz asked.

"I guess it can't be helped," Maka said. "They haven't seen each other in a while."

"Aww, he's such a sweet man to go and see her," Juliet said.

A pause came.

"Uh…Maka? Where did Death Scythe go?" asked Soul.

Maka's eyes went wide and looked around, but then, realization seemed to hit her like a ton of bricks, and she immediately slapped her palm against her forehead.

"Don't tell me…" she grumbled.

XXX

At Chupa-Cabra's, a familiar cat-eared girl is busy tending to the customers…when suddenly, Sanji came bursting through the door.

"Blair?!" he asked.

Blair's pointed ears twitched before she turned and saw Sanji. She gasped in surprise before she smiled in joy.

"Sanji!" she cried before Sanji ran up and happily embraced her.

"Oh, Blair!" he exclaimed. "My darling kitty-cat, my lovely feline enchantress! You're even more beautiful than I remember you, my dear!"

"Oh, Sanji!" Blair said. "It's been so long, I almost forgot what you look like! Oh, but who could forget those cute eyebrows of yours?"

"Happiness~!" Sanji swooned.

"Hold on a minute!"

Suddenly, Blair found herself getting pulled away from Sanji, who looked up and saw Spirit, holding her left hand.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Spirit asked.

"I'm saying hello to Blair," Sanji replied, holding Blair's right hand. "After all, I haven't seen her in months."

"I've been keeping Blair quite preoccupied," Spirit said. "It's not your concern."

"What are you talking about?!" Sanji questioned, angrily. "Yes it is, you crap geezer!"

"Hey! Who're you calling a geezer?!" Spirit snapped.

"Uh-oh," Blair muttered, as if she knew what was about to happen next.

Just then, Maka and the others came rushing in, but when they did…they saw Sanji and Spirit in a tug-o-war…pulling poor Blair back-and-forth between them by her arms.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?!" Spirit shouts.

"The one who's dating this woman!" Sanji shouts back.

"WHAT?! Last I checked, I've known her far longer than you have!"

"Well at least I'm not a dirty adulterer!"

"Well at least I don't live in another world where I can barely see her and leave her hanging!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NO, YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"They're exactly the same," Blair muttered, sweat-dropping.

Soon, the two men were silenced by a swift Maka Chop to their skulls.

"Papa!" Maka snapped. "You promised!"

"I-I know, Maka dear," Spirit said. "Sorry about that."

At that moment, Blair noticed Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hats.

"Oh!" Blair said. "Luffy! You and the others are here, too!"

"Long time, no see, huh, Blair?" Luffy asked.

"It's good to see you, again," Usopp said.

"You, too!" Blair said. "Hey…how'd you get here, anyway?"

"It was Logan and Rolo who brought them here," Shino answered. "Lord Death told them to bring the Straw Hats to Death City."

"How come?" Blair asked.

"Lord Death said they could help us with…well…you know," Katherine said.

"Oh! Right!" said Blair. "The disappearances."

"Yeah! Those!" Vanellope chimed in.

"Disappearances?" asked Robin. "What disappearances?"

"Like we said, Lord Death will explain," Stein said.

"We should probably get going," Jason said.

"Blair, why don't you come with us?" Nami asked.

"I'd love to," Blair said, "but I can't right now…but maybe I can come and see you guys during my break! Is that okay?"

"That's fine," Maka said. "Come and look for us, okay? We'll probably still be at the academy."

"Will do!" Blair said. "See you later! It's great to see you again, Sanji!"

Sanji sighed heavily with happiness before Zoro dragged him away and followed the others.

XXX

About after an hour-and-a-half of walking…the group had finally reached their destination.

"Luffy, everyone," Maka said, proudly, "welcome to…the Death Weapon Meister Academy!"

"IT'S HUGE~!" Luffy shouted, eyes sparkling.

"Look at all those big skulls," Chopper said. "It's kinda scary."

"_Relax, Chopper,"_ Blizzard said. _"It's just a building."_

"Yohohohoho!" Brook chortled. "Looks like me!"

"Now that we've arrived," Kid said, "shall we enter?"

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted before he hurried up the stairs. "C'mon, guys! Last one in is a rotten egg!"

"Luffy, wait!" Nami called before she heaved a sigh.

"He sure is energetic, isn't he?" asked Arya.

"You could say that," Nami said before she and the others followed Luffy inside. Once they did, they saw him taking in all the sights within the school.

"I guess he's easily impressed, too, isn't he?" Logan asked.

"Yep," Zoro replied.

Suddenly, **BAM! BAM! BAM!** The group heard what sounded like banging on a door.

"What was that?" Usopp asked, suddenly nervous.

Crona looked to his left to see a door, and on the other side, he could hear someone banging.

"Um…it's coming from behind the door," he said.

Maka approached the door before she opened it, and suddenly, someone fell out from the room! It is revealed to be none other…Marie Mjolnir, Crona's adoptive mother.

"Marie!" Stein exclaimed in concern before he ran up and helped her to her feet. "Are you all right? What were you doing in that broom closet?"

"Oh, Stein!" Marie said. "I'm sorry. I-I was on my way to the Death Room, but the next thing, I ended up in the broom closet! I was afraid no one would find me!"

"Good thing we heard you knocking on the door," Jason said.

"Yes, thank you," Marie said before she noticed Luffy and the Straw Hats. "Oh! Who're these people?"

"Marie, this is Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Blizzard, and Brook," Maka said. "They're the pirates that helped us defeat Bluebeard in the New World, remember?"

"Oh, right!" Marie said. "I thought you seemed familiar! You know, Maka and her friends wouldn't stop talking about you guys!"

"I guess we're pretty famous around here, aren't we?" Nami asked.

"Yes," Robin said, smiling. "Normally, we end up chased by angry civilians before we even have a chance to explain ourselves."

"Wow," Alex said. "Been there."

"Huh?" Chopper asked. "What do you mean?"

"I-I'll explain later," Alex said.

"You guys are probably here to see Lord Death, aren't you?" Marie asked.

"Yeah," Luffy said. "Maka says he could tell us why we're here."

"If you want, I can take you there," Marie said.

"Err, no thank you, Miss Marie!" Logan said.

"Yeah, we can take them ourselves!" Kutaro said. "We know where the Death Room is!"

"Oh! Okay!" Marie said. "If you say so."

With that, the group headed to the Death Room, once again.

"Nice talking to you, Eye-patch Lady!" Luffy called.

"Luffy!" Nami and Maka snapped.

"What?!" Luffy questioned.

XXX

Soon, the group finally arrived to the Death Room. Once they entered, Usopp, Chopper, Nami, and Brook appeared nervous at the sight of the row guillotines down the hallway.

"Don't worry," Kid reassured. "They're just for decoration."

"I-if you say so," Usopp said, sweating bullets.

At the end of the hallway, they reached Lord Death's mirror.

"So…now what?" Luffy asked.

Maka approached the mirror before she breathed on it, creating a fog on the glass, and then used her finger to write on it.

"42-42-564 whenever you wanna knock on Death's door."

Suddenly, blue ripples began to form on the mirror, much to the surprise of the Straw Hats. Robin, however, seemed to be the only one who remained calm.

"Lord Death, it's me!" Maka said. "Are you there?"

Just then, Lord Death's image appeared in the mirror.

"Hey, hey! Wazzup, wazzup~!" Lord Death exclaimed. "Good to see you, Maka! How's it going?"

"Lord Death…we brought the Straw Hat Pirates," Maka said before she stepped aside, revealing the Straw Hats standing behind her.

"Ah, the famous Straw Hats," Lord Death said. "I've heard a great deal about you all. Welcome to Death City! Nice to finally meet you, at last!"

"…that's the Grim Reaper?" Usopp asked. "I was expecting him to be a bit more menacing."

"He looks kind of…quirky," Nami said.

"And friendly," Chopper said.

"What a letdown," Zoro added.

"So…you're the one who brought us here, right?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, that I did," the Lord Death, "with some help from the Six Feathers. Sorry about that, though. My mirror wasn't big enough to fit your whole ship, you see. There was no other alternative. Forgive me."

"Nah, it's cool," Luffy said.

"Lord Death, if I may," Robin said. "From what I've heard from our friends, so far, we've been brought here to help with some…disappearances?"

"Yeah, what's going on?" Nami asked.

"Ah, yes," Lord Death said. "Of course you wish to know what's going on. Allow me to explain."

"Please do," Robin said.

"You see," Lord Death, "recently, some families who live in Death City have been attacked. It's been going on for quite some time, and it shows no sign of slowing down. Every time these attacks occur, the children in those families go missing. In some cases, their parents are either attacked and left in comas…or killed."

The Straw Hats seemed surprised and a bit shocked at this.

"We've tried almost everything to find the assailant," Lord Death continued, "to no avail."

"Why can't you find him?" Sanji asked.

"Whoever it is can disguise their soul to the point where it's practically invisible," Shino said. "It's almost like they don't have a soul, at all."

"That still doesn't explain why you brought us here," Zoro said.

"Now, now, I'm getting to that," Lord Death said. "You mustn't rush things, you know. You see…I'm prepared to propose an alliance…with you, Monkey D. Luffy."

"Me?" Luffy asked in surprise.

"Yes," Lord Death replied. "You see…I believe you are the key person we need to defeat this menace, once and for all. You hold something within you that not even my best Meisters do not: the ability to see not souls…but wills. The Will of D."

Robin gasped at this before she turned to her captain, who seemed just as surprised…and maybe a bit confused.

"Will of D?" Luffy repeated. "What're you talking about?"

"I see," Lord Death said. "It appears you're unaware of it. Still…it matters not. Luffy…we bring you and your crew here in an hour of need. I humbly ask…for your assistance."

"…Okay," Luffy said, simply.

"THAT FAST?!" everyone questioned in shock.

"Luffy, you're not even gonna think about this, first?!" Maka asked.

"What's to think about?" Luffy asked. "The weird bony guy's asking us to help, so we're gonna help. After all…we are friends, right, Maka?"

Maka seemed surprised at this…but then she smiled and nodded her head. The rest of the DMWA Gang and the Six Feathers smiled as well.

"Okay, Straw Hats!" Luffy said. "What do you say we help our friends out?!"

"Yeah!" the Straw Hats shouted…except Usopp.

"Are you sure that we can't think about this?" the sniper asked, nervously.

XXX

Meanwhile…somewhere far away, in a deep, deep abyss…a sinister force is at work.

A shadowy figure appear stood before even more shadowy figures, which all sat around her, and before her sat even more tiny creatures.

Suddenly…the main figure began to speak in raspy, sinister voice.

"Go now, my children," she ordered. "Hide yourselves amongst the unseeing eyes of Death City and wait for your time to feed. Don't worry…it will come soon."

With that, the creatures nod before they scuttle out of the room while the shadowy figure remained. She seemed to snicker to herself as she sat down in a throne.

"…I will do what my cousins could not," she whispered. "I will defeat you…Death."

Once again, the figure snickered, then she began to cackle evilly. Whatever she had planned…it appeared that the next phase had been put in motion…and Luffy and the Straw Hats appeared to have no idea what they had gotten themselves into.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	3. The Holy Sword and the Will of D

Soul EaterXOne Piece Collab Special 2! Ch. 3- The Holy Sword and The Will of D: the pups are separated from the pack?

* * *

This chapter has been written by yellowpikmin88 from Deviantart. Please credit him, too.

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo

Blizzard, Shino Kurohana, Sicily "Spike" Clayborne, Mark and Will Clayborne, Juliet Clayborne © Me

Alex and the Six Feathers © yellowpikmin88

* * *

After their timely arrival, the Straw Hats were given their own apartment to stay in while in Death City. Lord Death had even told them it would remain theirs for any time they wanted to 'come for a visit'. The next day the crew went about Death City to see what it had to offer. Nami decided to go shopping with Liz, Patty and Katherine. Usopp, Blizzard and Chopper were spending the day with Mark, Will, Kutaro, Vanellope and Angela. Sanji had gone back to Chupa Cabras to spend time with Blair (this time Spirit didn't know), while Brook was spending some time with Logan and Soul as he wanted to see how the latter had been doing on his piano skills and he also wanted to learn how good Logan's ocarina skills were. As for Franky, he'd managed to befriend the DWMA's coffee loving technician, Joe Buttataki and the two decided to spend a good few hours trading their knowledge over their favourite beverages. Luffy, however had been given a different occupation for the day. If he was going to help Maka and the gang track down the enemy, he had to learn how to sense wills properly and unlock the true power of the Will of D. And so it was that the Straw Hat captain was now sitting in a room with a reddish hue that was filled with round sculptures full of holes and tall candles. With him were Maka and Stein.

"So what is it I have to do exactly, Screw-head? This room smells funny." Luffy asked.

"It shouldn't be too difficult. Maka told me that you have this ability named 'Haki' which allows you to sense the presence of those nearby." Stein said.

"Yeah, I use it mainly to dodge attacks or catch anyone who tries to sneak up on me. Heh-heh. Usopp's never been able to prank me since."

"But what you need to do is learn how to refine your senses and expand them so you can identify people in a wider area. It's kind of like my soul perception except you won't be sensing souls, but wills instead. And that's how we plan to catch whoever's been kidnapping the children." Maka explained.

"But how do I do that?" Luffy asked.

"The scented candles in this room amplify soul resonance. If you use your observation Haki while linking souls with Maka, you should be able to absorb her knowledge of perception into your being which will expand your senses and allow you to identify the wills of everyone in the area. After that, it'll be up to you to use your own will to expand the range of your perception as far as you can which will give us an even greater chance of capturing the perpetrator." Stein explained.

"Alright then let's do it!" Luffy grinned.

"You're full of confidence. Impressive." Stein smirked back. "Now activate your Haki and tell me what you see." Luffy nodded before closing his eyes while facing Maka.

"…I can see the both of you. You're like two bluish blobs."

"That's most likely our wills. Now Maka I want you to connect your wavelength with Luffy." Luffy kept his eyes closed before he felt a warm aura wash over him.

"_Can you hear me, Luffy? Can you feel my wavelength?_" he heard Maka's voice in his head.

"_I can. It feels really warm. Like a big cosy blanket._" He thought back.

"_Hmm-hmm, thank you._" Maka giggled. "_Now I'm going to activate my soul perception. Are you ready?_"

"_Born ready._"

"_Ok. Three, two, one._" And at that Luffy gasped slightly before he found himself looking over a black void with what looked like Death City if it was drawn in white pencil and dotted all over it were many blue auras which now looked like cardboard cut-outs of people instead of blobs. (A.N- like when Maka used her soul perception in the episode where she met Crona)

"Hey. I can see Death City and it's full of little blue people." Luffy said.

"Excellent. When I use my soul perception I can only see the souls of people. But by combining it with your Haki you've refined the souls into their full body forms. So now you can identify not just the soul of a person but their appearance too." Maka said.

"Very good, Luffy. You just have to perform one more task. I want you to find some of your crew members. But find them by the size of their wills." Stein said.

"Ok." Luffy replied, before he felt himself fly down through 'Death City' passing by all the glowing people, before he spotted four people up ahead. Two of them had a pinkish glow in their centre while another had a green glow and the fourth had an orange glow.

"It's Nami! I can see Nami and she's with Liz, Patty and Katherine." Luffy grinned. "I always thought Nami's soul would be orange."

"Excellent work, Luffy." Stein praised. As the young man continued to watch his fiancé's soul, he saw her and the girls walk into a nearby shop. Following them he saw Nami standing at the counter and slamming her palms on it. As she did, her saw the orange glow in her swell up to a larger size before her whole being was glowing a brilliant orange.

"Hey something's happening to Nami." Luffy said. "That orange glow in her is even bigger and brighter."

"That's because her will has increased." Maka said. "From what you've told me Nami fights with all her might when it comes to haggling."

"Hey you're right. Her will to screw that shop over is enormous." Luffy said earning a laugh from Maka and Stein.

"Then you've done it, Luffy. You can now sense the wills of others." the latter said. "You can stop now." Luffy then let the glowing city fade away before opening his eyes to find himself back in the room with Maka and Stein.

"Well done, Luffy. Now that you can sense wills we'll be able to catch whoever's taking the kids." Maka smiled.

"I'll do the best I can, Maka." Luffy grinned back.

XXX

Meanwhile, Robin was currently in the DWMA's great library and needless to say the archaeologist was overwhelmed by the vast mountain of knowledge it contained and there was so much she wanted to learn about Maka's world.

"Enjoying the library?" the young woman turned to see Zoro approaching her.

"Very well, thank you." She smiled at her lover. "I want to learn all I can about this world. Right down to why the sun has a face."

"So what are you looking at right now?"

"Well I just found a book on a legendary weapon. Its name is Excalibur." Robin said before she opened the book and began to read. "A legendary sword, hmm?" she said inquisitively. "Whoever draws this blade receives everlasting victory and glory."

"A legendary holy sword, huh?" Zoro smirked intrigued, as he put his arm around his girlfriend. "Now that's some history I can get into."

"It says it resides in a cave waiting for its next meister."

"Then let's go check it out. I can tell you're interested." Zoro smiled. Robin smiled back before she stood up and the two began to exit the library, but not before bumping into Black Star on the way out.

"Oh, hey guys. Enjoying the library?" the young assassin said.

"Very. We're actually just going on a little expedition. Would you care to join us?" Robin asked.

"I might. What is it you're searching for?" Black Star asked.

"A holy sword." Zoro said.

"You mean…Excalibur?" Black Star said with a hint of what seemed to be fear in his voice.

"Yes. Do you know where it is?" Robin asked, but she then looked surprised when Black Star narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth in a very sour expression.

"Yeah~" he replied.

"What's with the face? Was it difficult to find?" Zoro asked.

"In a sense." Black Star answered. "The cave's a few miles away from the city at the top of a waterfall."

"Thanks." Zoro said.

"You're welcome, I guess. But before you go, a word of caution." Black Star said before he firmly held Zoro and Robin by their shoulders. "Run." He said before walking past them.

"What?" Zoro asked, causing Black Star to stop to look back at them.

"Run fast. Run far." He said fearfully before carrying on.

"What's with him?" Zoro wondered as they continued to walk.

"I don't know. Perhaps his attempt to claim the holy sword nearly claimed his life." Robin assumed.

"IT DID!" Black Star's voice sounded taking the couple by surprise and glance at each other awkwardly.

XXX

After following the map provided for them, Zoro and Robin found themselves standing before the entrance to the cave. Climbing the Cliffside was easy for Zoro and Robin just created a stairway of hands to get her to the top.

"So the sword's in there?" Zoro said.

"Most likely. Let's go." Robin said before they entered the tunnel filled with shallow water. But as they walked they noticed a small glowing creature fluttering a few feet in front of them that looked like a tiny woman with butterfly wings. It smiled cheerfully at them.

"What…what is that?" Zoro asked.

"I…I think it's a fairy." Robin said in astonishment.

"Wow. A laughing sun, the Grim Reaper and now fairies. I'm definitely far from seeing it all." Zoro muttered.

"Excuse me. But we're on the search for a holy sword. Can we find it here?" Robin asked. The fairy looked at Robin before it suddenly groaned and pulled the same sour face that Black Star had made before fluttering away.

"I'm starting to think this sword is dangerous." Zoro said.

"IT IS!" the fairy shouted from afar. The two Straw Hats frowned at each other before continuing on before they reached the end of the tunnel which opened into a large cave full of tall stalagmites, stalactites and pillars and in the centre was a round platform of stone and in the centre of that, standing proud and tall was a great sword with a golden hilt and handle.

"That's it. It has to be." Robin said in awe as she and Zoro approached it. "Just like in the stories of King Arthur and sword in the stone. Excalibur."

"It is quite a magnificent weapon." Zoro agreed. "So, now what? Do we pull it out? Just leave it there and go?"

"I…I think we should pull it out. I'd love to see you wield it." Robin said.

"Ok. But if this is the real sword I can't guarantee I'll be able to pull it out. I mean I'm not exactly worthy of being a king."

"You are in my eyes." Robin smiled which warmed Zoro's heart before he firmly gripped the hilt of the sword. Pop! It came out.

"I…I did it." Zoro gaped.

"You…you pulled the sword from the stone!" Robin said in just as astonishment.

"B-But then what does that mean?!"

"_It means you are worthy!_" said a voice.

"Who said that?!"

"_I did! Excuse me for the sudden salutations. I am the Holy Sword, Excalibur!_" said the voice before the sword began to glow a brilliant heavenly yellow which engulfed the cave and forced Zoro and Robin to shield their eyes until the light faded and Zoro noticed the sword had vanished from his hand.

"What? Where'd it go?"

"Down here." Zoro and Robin looked down to see what was in front of them.

"How…ungodly…" Zoro began.

**SQUEAK!**

"…Lame." Robin concluded. Standing before them was a small white creature. It was no taller than Chopper, with white skin, rabbit like feet and small arms, with no hands (it held a long cane in one of them). It was dressed in a white jacket and frilly collar and wore a very tall white top hat on its head, but no pants. Its face was even more bizarre; it had a long curved snout and its eyes looked like paper cut outs that had been glued onto the side of its head. It had no visible mouth.

"You're…Excalibur?" Robin asked.

"And I thought the Grim Reaper looked ridiculous." Zoro said.

"So then, the Holy sword is just like Soul, Tsubaki and the others? It can turn into a person?" Robin said.

"You call that a person?!" Zoro gawked.

"FOOL! Of course I'm a person. If I can talk and I can walk then I must be one." the small creature said pointing his cane at Zoro like a knife.

"So…you're seriously the Holy-"

"FOOL! You should know it's only polite to introduce yourself first!" Excalibur said.

"…Fair enough." Zoro said, beginning to feel peeved. "My name is Ro-"

"My name is Excalibur. The Holy Sword from the United Kingdom. I am over 800 years old-"

"Can I kill him?! Can I kill him now?!" Zoro snarled with his hand on his katana while Excalibur rambled on.

"Take it easy, Zoro." Robin said with her hand on his shoulder. "Mr Excalibur, if I may. My name is Nico Robin and I'm an archaeologist. I love knowledge and all things historic and legendary. It would be an honour to know about you."

"Fool. You wish to hear my legend? My legend begins in the twelfth century thank you very much."

"Hey don't you dare call my woman a fool!" Zoro barked.

"Yes, very much so. I want to know everything. How you were forged? Who wielded you first? How did you come to be here?" Robin asked.

"FOOL! One must not ask so many questions at once. It smothers the one you're asking them to. That violates provision #777: never ask too many questions. Next to #778: Never mail your mail without a return address and the proper postage, and don't call collect. Another of the one thousand provisions you must follow in order to be my meister." Robin closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose.

"…You're right. It's impolite to ask so many questions at once. Please, tell me your legend. How did you come to be?"

"FOOL! That does not matter."

"…Excuse me?"

"It seems I must explain everything to you hayseeds. It matters not how one comes to be, but how they spend their life after coming to be. Oh yes, there are many who do not cherish the lives they have come to be a part of and those who do not appreciate coming to be are such fools the fools of all the kings in the land would mock them. Yes how one comes to be is worth not knowing but their life itself is what is worth knowing after coming to be."

"…What?" Zoro asked, utterly mind-boggled.

"…Ok. Forget about it. How did your legend begin?"

"It's a long legend. In fact by asking to hear my legend you are beginning provision #452: the five hour storytelling party."

"Well I love books, and I spend all my spare time reading. So please continue." Robin smiled.

"Very nice. You know this really is a lovely day. You're probably wondering how my daily routine goes nowadays."

"Well not really. I asked to here your leg-"

"FOOL! Do not interrupt me. That violates provision #666."

"You damn hypocrite." Zoro glared.

"As I was saying. My mornings begin with a hot cup of coffee with cream. Yes nothing beats a steaming cup of herbal tea in the morning. So that's provision #1: my mornings always begin with a cup of coffee with cream. Don't forget it."

"But you just said you like herbal tea in the morning." Robin questioned.

"FOOL! Read the provisions. They never lie." Excalibur said pulling out a large stack of papers and dumping them at Robin's feet.

"He's really starting to test my patience now." Robin said calmly (though her face clearly showed restraint).

"Oh my patience failed him already." Zoro growled. "How long have we been here anyway?"

"Ten minutes."

"TEN MINUTES?! It feels like he's been going on for hours!" Zoro roared.

"FOOL! No shouting out of the blue. That violates provision #789." Excalibur barked pointing his cane in Zoro's face.

"And will you shut up with the provisions?! YOU ARE BEYOND ANNOYING~!" Zoro thundered.

"As I was saying after my mornings, my afternoons begin with a cup of tea with two sugars and in my evenings…I change into my pyjamas."

"What you're not gonna say what you drink in the evening?" Zoro snorted.

"FOOL! You don't need to know that."

"Pardon me. But none of this seems relevant to the book about you." Robin spoke up.

"Yeah! Let me see that for a second. What nutjob wrote such an inaccurate book?" Zoro asked as he took it from Robin to stare at the cover. "IT WAS YOU?!" he shouted, revealing the author's name to be 'Excalibur'.

"No autographs. But bottom line, just as long as you're willing to follow the provisions, you are worthy to be my meister. And so…" Excalibur then began to glow before changing back into a sword. "_You are the chosen ones. It shall all be yours. Victory, and glory. You will live out your lives as proud rulers. King and Queen! Lord and Lady! Now let us go forth! TOGETHER!_"

**Shunk!** Zoro dully pushed the sword back into its hole.

"Yeah right! What idiot would want you?!" he spat.

"The very definition of irritation." Robin said disgusted before the two began to take their leave.

"Wait! Hold on, come back!" Excalibur called, transforming back and waving to their turned backs. "Tell you what. You only have to follow eight hundred provisions instead of a thousand. Just as long as you still go to the storytelling party. You'd be fools to miss out on such an epic tale of heroism, romance, adventure and comedy."

"Cuatro fleur." Robin said gently, crossing her arms.

"Wait. What are these arms doing wrapping around my neck and back. You never mentioned you were a witch. Are you offering a massage, Madame? Provision #423 clearly states my massages are only applied to my shoulders and fe-"

"Clutch!" **KRRACCK!** A sharp cry of pain was heard, followed by a small thud.

"Too…hard." Excalibur groaned.

"We should have listened to Black Star." Robin said.

"Jesus. This guy makes Luffy look like you." Zoro huffed.

"Agreed." Robin replied before the two spotted the little fairy from earlier.

"Oh hello. So what did you think of Excalibur?" she asked. The pirates stared at her before Zoro made the face while Robin only groaned, before they passed the fairy.

"Yep, same as always. I wish Hiro would come back." She muttered.

XXX

As the evening settled into Death City and the Straw Hats settled into their new apartment for the night (though Usopp, Nami and Chopper found it hard to sleep with the huge yellow moon with bloody teeth laughing at them through the window.

"It's even scarier than the sun." Usopp whimpered.

"Shishi, I think it looks cool. I wish our moon and sun had faces and laughed." Luffy chuckled.

"So how'd your training go with Stein and Maka?" Nami asked.

"Pretty great. I'm gonna be starting night watch tomorrow so we can catch whoevers been kidnapping those kids."

"Why do I have a feeling it won't be that simple?" Sanji said.

"Well let's not think about it for now." Franky said.

"Yeah. All I want to do right now is sleep and erase all my memories of that god damn Excalibur." Zoro growled.

"But you can erase your memories easily. You did it with Kokoro being a mermaid. You can do it with Excalibur." Chopper said.

"Who's Excalibur?" Zoro asked, confused.

"**ALREADY?!**" the crew yelped in shock.

"I envy your memory powers, moss head. If I could forget my time in hell just like that." Sanji groaned.

"But then you wouldn't be able to do that hell memories attack." Luffy said.

"Anyway, goodnight everybody." Nami said.

"Goodnight." They said back.

XXX

"Sleep well, boys." Juliet said kissing Mark and Will on the cheek before leaving their room as the two wolf pups climbed into their beds.

"Night, Will."

"Night, Mark." Will said back before the pups dozed off, but as they slept, the robot and figurine that Crona had given them stood on a nearby shelf in their room. The toys stood still as statues, but if you looked really closely, you'd notice that the figurines plastic eyes had turned their view to the two boys, while the headlights on the robot began to glow dimly.

XXX

"Sweet dreams, Angela." The little witch giggled as Mifune gently pet her on the head and took his leave and as the chameleon witch snuggled into her pillow while cuddling the small rag doll her adoptive samurai father had given her for her birthday, the small plushie's button eyes seemed to be giving a very sinister gleam in the moonlight.

"Goodnight, Jenny." Angela whispered to it.

XXX

The next morning we find Shino and Spike taking a walk together through the city.

"It sure is great to have Luffy and the gang back again." Shino smiled.

"Yeah. I've really missed them. It's always nice to see old friends again. Especially when they're your next planet neighbours." Spike chuckled before a frown crept onto her face.

"What's wrong, Spike?" Shino asked. The wolf-girl sighed as they reached the stone wall in the park that overlooked Death City.

"It's just…nah forget it."

"Come on, Spike. I'm gonna find out eventually, so just tell me now."

"…Ok. Shino, you and I have been partners for a long time. You're my oldest and dearest friend. You didn't care that I was a werewolf. You thought I was cool and told me I wasn't a hideous freak."

"And I still feel the same way. Spike what are you getting at?"

"It's just; I now have eighty-three Kishin eggs. It won't be long 'till we reach ninety-nine. And then we'll just need a witch soul and I'll be a Death scythe."

"Yeah, time flies." Shino said, before he heard a sniff and noticed some small tears in the corners of spike's eyes. "Spike why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying!" Spike barked blinking the tears away.

"Do you not want to be a Death Scythe?"

"NO! I-I mean yes! I mean…I DON'T KNOW!" Spike said, before Shino grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Spike just calm down before your tails start shedding. Just what's the matter?"

"Shino. You know the others are well on their way to being Death Scythes too. Soul's got ninety-two. Tsubaki's on eighty-six. Liz and Patty are both on eighty-eight."

"Yeah, I remember Kid begging them to stop hunting eggs at that point." Shino chuckled.

"Ragnarok's on ninety-one. Alex is pretty much a Death Scythe already since he has two witch souls, which probably compensates that he only has seventy-five Kishin eggs. Even Kutaro has fifty and Vanellope has forty-nine and those two are only seven years old."

"And your point is?"

"My point is, what's gonna happen once I become a Death Scythe?" Spike asked, her voice sounding sad again.

"Well, for starters your Mum'll be very proud. As will Mrs Marie and Professor Stein. Not to mention all our friends and Mark and Will of course. And then we'll probably go on to guarding the world form evil just like we do now. I'll probably become a teacher here."

"But what about me?!"

"What about you?"

"Shino. When a meister and weapon pair completes their task it's like a graduation of sorts. Granted we'll still have to finish our school years if I become a death before the end of our last year, but still, we won't have a reason to go on quests anymore. You…you won't have a reason to be my partner anymore."

"Spike…what the hell are you talking about?" Shino gaped.

"I'm…I'm scared of becoming a Death Scythe cause you won't have any reason to keep me anymore after I become one. It's the only reason we're partners. Besides being friends too." Spike sobbed a little before she was pulled into a hug.

"You dumb dog. You really think you're just some sort of tool to me? A test?" Shino asked.

"No not like that. I'm just scared we'll stop being roommates and spending as much time together and going on adventures. I just feel like we won't have a purpose anymore if I'm a Death scythe."

"Spike. I'm gonna tell you something. I don't know if you feel the same way, or if you're aware of it, but. Well…ever since I lost my Mother…I never thought I'd have anyone that close to me ever again. But then I met you, and you were so sad and lonely…and lost. I recognised those feeling since I felt them too and…that's what drew me to you. And ever since we became partners, you've become my family. Mark, Will and your Mum are like family to me too. But I honestly couldn't imagine living without you."

"So…I'm like a sister to you?" Spike asked.

"Actually…I see you as a different kind of family. The kind that goes deeper than siblings….And I think you feel the same towards me." Spike's eyes widened at this before Shino pulled away from her. "Even after you become a Death scythe…I'll never leave you behind. You're my partner for life, Spike." Spike gazed at him when he said this as a blush stained her cheeks before she began to slowly lean towards him, her eyes beginning to close. Shino began to do the same until they were centimetres apart until…

"GUYS!" the pair leapt away from each other and turned to see Maka standing a couple of feet away from them panting heavily, her face red.

"**NOTHING HAPPENED!**" Shino and Spike both yelped.

"What's going on, Maka?" Spike asked the scythe meister who was still panting, but then she noticed there were tear stains on her red cheeks.

"They took…we-we gotta…C-COME ON!" Maka cried before she sped off with Shino and Spike close behind, not wanting to ask questions. They followed Maka before they found her running up towards the DWMA gang, as well as the Straw Hats, and all of them looked terribly distraught. But the ones who looked the most broken were Juliet and Mifune. The former of which was sobbing heavily.

"I found them, guys!" Maka said as she reached them.

"What the hell's going on?" Shino asked.

"And why's everyone so upset?" Spike questioned.

"Sicily your…your…YOUR BROTHERS ARE GONE~!" Juliet sobbed.

"Angela's missing too!" Mifune said, though no tears escaped his eyes, his expression was full of worry and pain.

"They took Mark and Will!" Kutaro said wiping his eyes.

"And they took Angie!" Vanellope wept.

"But…but when?" Spike said hoarsely finding it hard to believe what she'd just heard.

"Last night. I couldn't find them this morning so I checked with Logan and Katherine, but the boys hadn't come to visit Kutaro and Vanellope. I tired everyone, but they weren't there. And that's when I found out Angela was gone too." Juliet explained.

"They took them all. Mark, Will and my little sister." Alex said gripping his head in frustration.

"And you're saying it was whoever's behind this?" Shino asked.

"It has to be! Who else would have?!" Ragnarok barked.

"And now we have no idea where they are!" Chopper sobbed.

"I'm so sorry. I should've been there that night." Luffy said guiltily.

"It's not your fault, Luffy." Nami comforted him.

"_You couldn't have seen this coming._" Blizzard said.

"So what the hell do we do?" Sanji asked. "We have no leads."

"Actually we might." Usopp spoke up. "You see. If we carry out a thorough investigation of both crime scenes, we may be able to find a clue on who may be behind this. That way when Luffy takes up watch tonight he'll have a better chance of finding them."

"That's…not a bad idea, Usopp." Kid said. "I want to help. As future ruler of Death City it's my duty to protect my friends. And if I can't get the kids back then I'm not worthy to be Grim Reaper."

"Kid…" Liz said in slight surprise at her partner's determination.

"Then it's settled. Captain Usopp and Inspector Kid are afoot." Usopp proclaimed.

XXX

"So can either of you tell us what happened that night?" Kid asked. He and Usopp had decided to begin their search at Mifune and Angela's house.

"All I did was put Angela to bed." The samurai stated.

"But then why weren't you attacked like all the other parents from the previous attacks?" Usopp asked, blowing a few bubbles out of the pipe he'd brought.

"I'm not sure. I did stay up for a while after Angela had gone to bed. I was training."

"That may have been when the culprit took her while you were out of the room." Kid assumed. "And what about you, Miss Clayborne?"

"I guess you could say it was similar. I put the boys to sleep and then spent the next few hours working on my magic."

"Hmm. This is tricky." Usopp said, blowing bubbles. "Wait! Maybe the kidnapper knows how strong you both are. I mean think about it. Up until now they only targeted run of the mill families. But you two are some of the strongest members of the DWMA."

"You're right, Usopp." Kid said. "Whoever's behind this must be aware of those who live here. They'd be foolish to openly attack someone as powerful as you."

"Well that would make sense. But how does that give us leads on who did it?" Mifune asked.

"Well we did an inspection of the house, but unfortunately found no leads. The bedroom was completely clean. Even the bed had been made." Kid said.

"That's what happened to Mark and Will's room." Juliet spoke up. "There were no signs of struggle and everything was left exactly the way it was."

"Clearly they didn't want to leave any leads behind." Kid said.

"But there has to be something." Usopp said frustrated. "It looks like the only chance we've got is Luffy catching the criminal off guard during his watch."

"It seems so." Kid said.

XXX

That evening, Luffy was perched on one of the rooftops with his eyes closed. He wasn't taking any chances. If it meant getting the kids back, he'd have to keep his will perception on all night. Luckily he wasn't alone.

"So you're goal's to become king of the pirates." Luffy opened one eye to see Alex and Logan standing next to him who was armed with Katherine. The nature witch changed back from her staff form before sitting beside Luffy.

"That's quite a difficult goal to accomplish." She said. "I take it you don't fear anything if you're this determined to achieve it."

"The only thing I fear, is losing my friends. But I swore I'd never let my dream claim them. To me, a pirate's own crew is far more valuable than any treasure. They're my family now. My real family."

"That's really admirable. I can tell you're soul's full of love and caring. Only a man like you is worthy to be king. After all a king is nothing without his people. In this case your crew." Logan said.

"So what's your dream, Logan?" Luffy asked.

"…My dream?"

"Yeah. Everyone has a dream." Luffy smiled.

"Well…I guess the only thing I truly want is to create a world without prejudice." Logan said.

"Prejudice?"

"Our people have been at war with the DWMA for centuries. Millions of witches and mages have grown to despise the human world with all their hearts." Logan explained.

"The same can be said for us human with the witches." Alex spoke up as he pulled off his mask revealing his face. "I lost both my parents to a pair of witches who wanted to abduct me and turn me into their puppet."

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Alex." Luffy said.

"It's ok. Because of that I grew to hate witches more than anything. That combined with being bullied and alone for so many years turned me cold against all people entirely. I even forgot what the meaning of the word friend was."

"How can someone forget what friendship means?" Luffy asked in utter shock.

"Well thanks to the others I managed to remember. And now I'll do whatever it takes to help Logan end this war."

"Our dream is to bring the two worlds together in harmony. Me and Logan, along with my brothers and sister, were forced to leave our home when we discovered we were half weapons and half meister. Our parents knew plenty of witches would want to kill or use us, so they sent us to Death City to be safe. I know my Mum and Dad are safe, but…I just want to go to my old home and again and see their smiles again." Katherine sniffed, as Logan pulled her into an embrace.

"So your dream is to be back with your parents." Luffy said.

"In a sense. But we also want them to be here with us. We love it here in Death City. But we also loved our old too. That's why we'll stop at nothing to put an end to all his prejudice." Logan said.

"Well that's definitely a dream worth figh-" Luffy stopped his sentence before he turned his head sharply to the left.

"Luffy?" Katherine asked.

"There." Luffy said before he took off from the roof towards a house a few blocks away.

"I think he's spotted them." Logan said.

"Then let's go!" Alex said before taking off after Luffy on his chain, while Logan sprouted a pair of feathered wings and took Katherine in his hand (who changed back to her staff form) before flying after Luffy and Alex. The Straw Hat captain leapt across several roof before he made a dive for the top window in the house. **CRASH!** He dove through the glass to find himself in a child's bedroom. And as he looked up he could see the child at the end of the room standing perfectly still. A young girl with long brown hair and her eyes had huge green spirals in them. And standing before the child was a small figure. It turned its head to look at Luffy with a pair of glowing red eyes before it hissed and leapt through the window at the end of the room.

"STOP!" Luffy roared as he ran after it.

"Luffy what's going on?!" Alex asked as he and Logan climbed through the window Luffy had come through, just in time to catch the little girl who fainted.

"Go check if the parents are ok. Logan you're with me!" Luffy said as he dived through the window the small figure had jumped through. "There he is!" he roared as he pointed to the small figure running down one of the streets.

"I've got this one, Luffy." Logan said as he drew Katherine. The large crystal lotus on the head of the staff began to glow before Logan raised the staff and slammed its end into the ground. **WHAM!** The small figure continued to run before several long green vines burst form the ground and ensnared them. "Got 'im."

"Great job, Logan." Luffy said as she ran over to the figure.

"The parents are still alive, but unconscious. Looks like we got here just in time." Alex said who'd just turned up. Luffy walked towards the figure who continued to struggle against the vines.

"So you're the one who's behind all of this. I really hate people who prey on children. The last guy who did had to learn that the hard way." He growled before he grabbed the figure by their head and lifted them up to his height, but that was when he, Logan, Alex and Katherine gasped at what they saw. The figure…was made of wood.

"You're…..a toy?"

XXX

In the operating room, the wooden puppet was now strapped to a table and Stein was now standing over it with a fierce grin.

"Now then, let's crack that splintery little body of your wide open." He smirked as he held up a large chisel and mallet, before placing the chisel over the puppet's torso and readying the mallet. **BAM! KRACK!** With a single blow the dolls body split open in a burst of splinters before Stein pried it open to look inside, but that was when his eyes widened at what he saw. A soul was floating inside the puppets hollow wooden body. Stein gently picked it up and closed his eyes, as he read it. No sooner had he closed his eyes, they opened quickly.

"This is one of missing children's souls." He said to himself in shock. "So that's why the kids are being abducted." He looked at the puppet's soulless body before he undid the straps and picked it up by its head as he looked into its dead wooden eyes curiously. "Small things really do brew our greatest fears."

XXX

The DWMA gang and the Straw Hats waited patiently outside the school infirmary for Stein to finish his investigation.

"Unbelievable. To think that a toy was trying to kidnap that little girl." Robin said.

"It sounds really scary." Chopper said.

"SUPER scary." Franky said.

"Do you think there're more of them?" Kutaro asked.

"It is a possibility." Soul said. All heads turned when they heard the door click and saw Stein emerge from the room.

"Professor?" Maka asked.

"I've got good news and bad news." Stein said.

"What's the bad news?" Luffy asked.

"It turns out…this toy had a soul." Stein answered. "…And it belonged to one of the abducted children." the group gasped in horror.

"You mean, whoever's doing this is using the souls of children to make those monsters?!" Nami said in terror.

"Yes. But the good news is, after reading this child's soul, I may have got a lead on where the puppet master of all this is hiding." Stein. "Whoever they are, they're in some large black citadel somewhere in the desert."

"That's brilliant, Stein. That way we might be able to find whoever's doing this and stop them for good." Lord Death spoke.

"Wait!" Usopp suddenly spoke up. "It couldn't have been the same toy that captured Mark, Will and Angela. Mifune was there anything missing form Angela's room. Anything at all?"

"Actually…now that I think about it…that little rag doll I got her for her birthday is missing." Mifune said.

"And that figurine and robot Mark and Will got on the same night are missing as well." Juliet said. But when Crona heard this, his eyes widened.

"You mean…the gifts I got Mark and Will were…alive?" he whispered.

"It seems so. They must have been waiting for the right moment to kidnap them." Kid said. Crona slowly stood up before he began to walk away.

"Crona?" Spike asked. "Where're you going?"

"I'm…gonna go home." Crona said quietly without stopping.

"Crona." Maka said as she began to go after him, but Soul held her by the shoulder gently.

"I think he needs to be alone right now. We'll go see him in the morning."

"…Ok. I just hope he'll be alright." Maka said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Maka. Cause first thing tomorrow we're going to find whoever did this and they're gonna pay for it." Luffy grinned.

XXX

Crona slowly walked home before he reached the patchwork lab and let himself in.

"Oh Crona you're home." Marie said. "Dinner should be ready soon."

"No thanks, Mum." Crona said. "I…don't think I can deal with food right now."

"Oh…well feel free to help yourself if you get hungry, sweetheart." Marie said, pecking him on the cheek.

"Thank you." Crona replied before he made his way to his room…and made his way to the corner. He slowly sat down and pulled his knees up to his chest, before he began to feel his eyes water…and he began to quietly sob.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault Mark and Will are gone! If I hadn't bought them those stupid toys none of this would've happened! I…I just wanted to be a good brother!"

"That's enough!" Ragnarok said as he emerged from Crona's chest. **WHAP!** He slapped him across the face. "Sobbing ain't gonna solve anything. So instead of sitting here in the corner crying like a little school girl who got stuck up at the prom, be a real big brother and DO SOMETHING!" Crona looked shocked at first as he stared into Ragnarok's Ping-Pong eyes, before his own grey ones hardened in determination.

"I'm going to get them back…And I'm gonna do it alone." He said.

"Wait what?"

"You heard me. You're right Ragnarok. I did this, so I have to fix it. I'm going to find that castle, rescue the kids and bring them home. And I won't come back until I do."

"Hey I know I said do something, but don't you think this is a stretch?! I mean what if Maka thinks you ran away?" Ragnarok asked.

"She won't. Because I'm not running away. I'm going to get my little brothers back." Crona said.

XXX

A few hours later, the demon swordsman emerged from his room and slowly made his way to the front door, but not before placing a small letter on the table.

"Sorry I have to take off like this, Maka. But I know you won't be far behind me." He said before he made his way out of the lab. "Black Dragon." He said, before Ragnarok began to grow bigger and his neck stretched out while his arms shaped into a pair of large wings. "Whoever took Mark, Will and Angela? Whoever you are, be ready. I'm coming for you." Crona glared before he flapped his wings once and took off into the dark.

To be continued…

* * *

Review please!


	4. Time to Move Out!

**Ch. 4- Time to Move Out! Crona Goes On Ahead?**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo

Blizzard, Shino Kurohana, Sicily "Spike" Clayborne, Mark and Will Clayborne, and Juliet Clayborne © Me

Alex Shawshank and the Six Feathers © yellowpikmin88

* * *

The following day, the DWMA Gang, the Six Feathers, and the Straw Hats had decided to gather as many supplies as they could and head out for the citadel. However, first and foremost, they had to get Crona, which is why they're on their way to Stein's house.

"You know…I'm a little worried about Crona," Maka said. "I hope he's okay."

"He's probably upset about what happened to Mark and Will," Spike added. "I don't blame him. They're pretty much his little brothers, too."

"Poor Crona," Katherine said. "It must've hard on him. Hopefully, he won't be too upset to go with us."

As the gang reached Stein's house, Usopp, Nami, and Chopper noticed the odd stitching around the house.

"Uh…is this is really how his house looks like?" Nami asked, nervously.

"Scary~!" Usopp and Chopper cried.

"Well, it's a lot less creepier since Miss Marie and Prof. Stein got married," Shino said.

Maka approached the door and knocked on it.

"Hello~!" she called. "Professor Stein? Marie? Crona? Anyone home?!"

A pause…but then, the door opened, revealing Marie. For some reason, her eye looked rather red and puffy, and she was sniffling.

It looked like she had been crying.

"Hello," Marie greeted, sniffling and wiping her eye.

"Miss Marie?" Shino asked.

"What's wrong?" Soul asked. "Are you okay?"

Marie opened her mouth to speak…only to cover her face and start sobbing, much to everyone's surprise.

"What's she crying about?" asked Luffy.

"No clue," Liz said.

"You got me," Soul added.

That's when Stein approached Marie and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Marie…why don't you go back inside?" Stein asked his wife. "I'll handle this."

Marie nodded before she went back inside and headed to hers and Stein's bedroom, crying the whole way. Stein heaved a sad sigh before he turned to the gang.

"I'm afraid you've come at a bad time," the professor said, twisting the bolt in his skull.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked. "Is something wrong?"

Stein reached into his coat pocket and pulled out…a piece of paper.

"Maka," he said. "Crona…left this letter for you and the others."

Maka gasped silently before she hastily took the letter and began to read it.

"_Dear Maka,_

_I'm sorry I had to do this, but…I have to make things right. Mark and Will would've never been captured if it weren't for me. I was the one who got them those toys…that's why it's my fault._

_Ragnarok and I have gone ahead without you, Luffy, and the others…but I know you'll be able to catch up with us. You always find a way._

_Please don't be angry at me. I don't think I could deal with that._

_Love,_

_Crona."_

Maka stared at the letter with tears in her eyes.

"Crona…you…!" she whispered.

"THAT JACKASS!" Black*Star shouted.

"Yeah!" Alex shouted. "Where does he get off, just bailing out on us like that?!"

"Black*Star, Alex, please calm down!" Tsubaki said. "We're just as upset as you are! Believe me!"

"…I didn't think he'd do such a thing…!" Spike whispered in shock. "We didn't even say that we'd blame him, even if we did find out!"

"What the hell's gotten into him?!" Shino questioned. "Is he out of his mind?!"

"Damn, he must either be really brave or really stupid to try and do something like that!" Soul said.

"It's kinda hurtful," Liz said. "It feels like he doesn't trust us, you know?"

"I hope he's all right, out there," Robin said.

Kid was completely silent, but inside, even he was worrying about Crona's welfare.

"Wait a minute!" Logan called. "Maybe we can track him down!"

"But how?" Nami asked.

"With Rolo's help, of course," said Logan before he pulled out his ocarina, then began to play a tune, thus summoning him, once again.

"What is it that you wish of me, Master?" Rolo asked.

"Rolo, we need your help," Logan replied. "Can you use your Soul Orb to track down Crona?"

"Yes, Master, of course," Rolo said before he pulled out the Soul Orb.

"This is how we tracked you down in your world, Luffy," Maka said.

"Cool~!" Luffy exclaimed.

Soon, a projection of a huge galaxy came into view from the Soul Orb and surrounded everyone.

"Ooooooh~!" Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp swooned.

"Amazing!" Chopper exclaimed.

"I know, right?!" Patty asked.

Soon, Rolo zoomed on a certain planet: the home world of the DWMA Gang. There, they see what looked like a light purple dot on the surface.

"Look! There he is!" Maka said, excitably. "That dot! It's Crona! It's his soul!"

But then, as quickly as she spotted…it disappeared!

"Huh?!" Spike questioned. "But…but it was right there!"

"How in the hell?!" Black*Star asked in shock.

"Where'd he go?!" asked Luffy. "WHERE DID HE GO?!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Alex shouted. "Calm down, okay?!"

"There can only be one explanation," Jason said.

"What is it?!" Maka asked, clearly worried about her boyfriend. "Please, tell me!"

"…Crona's found the citadel where those toys are coming from," Jason answered.

Everyone fell silent.

"…He actually found it?" Black*Star asked in disbelief.

"Crona…!" Kid whispered in shock.

"Well…now what?" Usopp asked.

"What else?" Maka asked, a look of seriousness and determination in her eyes. "We're heading there, too."

"You mean…we're going to the citadel, too?!" Chopper questioned. "But what if we never come back?!"

"We're going."

Everyone looked at Luffy in surprise.

"Luffy?" Nami asked.

"You heard me," Luffy said. "We're going after Crona!"

By this time, the Straw Hats (except for Robin) just sighed in defeat.

"I guess it can't be helped," Nami said. "Okay! Let's follow Crona!"

"Right!" everyone shouted in agreement.

XXX

Later, the Straw Hats and the DWMA Gang had reached the desert and stood in front of the _Thousand Sunny_. Also, they had been accompanied by Juliet, Mifune, Stein, and Marie. They are all wearing long, beige cloaks to keep their skin safe from the sun.

"Why did we stop here, Franky?" Maka asked.

"Well, since we're going across the desert," Franky began, "I figured it'd take us a long while to get across the desert on foot, so we're gonna need some vehicles."

"Vehicles?" Alex repeated.

Franky stood at the helm and put his hand on the dial (not the shell kind). Then, he turned to the number 4.

"Soldier Dock System: Channels 4 and 5!" he exclaimed.

Soon, two vehicles appeared from the _Sunny's_ hull. One looked like a large motorcycle designed to look like rhinoceros and the other looked like a tank that had the form of a dinosaur.

"Behold!" Franky exclaimed. "The _Black Rhino FR-U IV_ and the _Brachio Tank V_!"

"WOW~!" Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and surprisingly, Patty and Arya exclaimed with twinkling eyes.

"Hey, Franky! Can I drive, again!?" Chopper asked. "I wanna be Commander Chopper, again!"

"Can I drive the bike?!" Luffy asked.

"For Reindeer-Gorilla, sure," Franky said. "As for you, Luffy…no freaking way!"

"Huh?! Why not?!"

"Because the last time you took it for a joyride, you brought it back in pieces! It took me WEEKS to reassemble it!"

"But I promise to be careful this time!"

"Luffy, no means no!" Nami barked.

"Ahem," Stein cleared his throat. "This is all very interesting, but I think it's time we headed out now."

"He's right," said Mifune. "I'd like to get Angela back as soon as possible."

"And I'm sure Marcus and William must be terrified," Juliet said.

"Right then!" Luffy said. "C'mon, guys! Everyone, get on a vehicle and let's move out!"

"YEAH~!" everyone except the adults agreed, and thus, their journey across the vast desert began.

XXX

**GRRUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMBLE~!**

"Luffy, will you shut up?!"

"I can't help it, Sanji! I'm so hungry~!"

Our heroes are now crossing the desert, heading towards the citadel. While some, like Stein, Juliet, Mifune, Robin, Zoro, Sanji, and Blizzard walked on foot, the rest hitched a ride on the _Black Rhino_ and the _Brachio Tank_, both being driven by Franky and Chopper, and Kid himself was riding on his flying skateboard, _Beelzebub_, with Liz and Patty in pistol form in tow. Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki rode on top of the tank while Alex, Shino, Spike, Brook, and the Six Feathers rode the bike.

Of course, not long after they began the trip, Luffy had a sudden case of hunger pangs, which didn't really come as a surprise.

"Sanji, didn't you pack any lunchboxes?" Luffy asked.

"No, I didn't," Sanji said. "I didn't think we'd need them."

"You ate almost everything on the table during breakfast this morning!" Zoro said. "Hell, you almost the table, itself!"

"I'm surprised he didn't get splinters!" Soul said.

"Well, it's been a while since I ate, okay?" Luffy asked.

"We only had breakfast just an hour ago!" Maka argued. "How can you still be hungry?!"

"Luffy's always hungry," Nami muttered.

**RRRRUUUUUUUUUMMBLE!**

"Luffy! We heard your stomach the first time!" Sanji barked. "Shut up, already!"

"…That wasn't my tummy," Luffy answered.

"It wasn't?" asked Maka. "Then what was?"

"Something tells me we're about to find out," Spike said.

**RRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMBLE!** The ground began to shake, forcing everyone to stop. Then, **KROOOOOOM!** Something huge burst out of the ground in front of the group, towering over them! As the dust cleared, it is revealed a giant worm-like with rows and rows of sharp teeth!

"It's a giant sandworm!" Kid shouted.

"And it looks hungry!" Tsubaki added.

**GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRR!** The sandworm roared at the group, preparing to attack.

"I'll handle this!" Kutaro exclaimed, his hands suddenly bursting into flames, which made Luffy gasped.

_Is…is that…?!_ he thought.

"FIRE FIST!" Kutaro yelled before he thrust his fist forward in a punch, creating a giant stream of flames at the sandworm! When the smoke cleared…the sandworm fell to the ground, its body charred to a crisp.

"Hey, Luffy!" Kutaro said. "I think I just found your lunch!"

Luffy stared at Kutaro, eyes wide and mouth gaping open…until his eyes began to sparkle.

"THAT WAS SO COOL~!" he shouted.

"Thanks!" Kutaro said. "It was nothing, really!"

"_Did…Kutaro eat…a Devil Fruit?"_ asked Blizzard.

"Huh?" Spike asked. "Oh! No. He just magic fire powers. Why?"

"…_No reason,"_ Blizzard answered.

**GUUUUUUUUUUURRRRGLE!** Luffy's stomach rumbled again, and then he eyed the charred sandworm. A sliver of drool seeped through his lips.

"_Please tell me you're not gonna eat that,"_ Liz said.

A pause…but then, Luffy began to devour the sandworm, much to the girls' (except Patty's) disgust.

"…_Why am I not surprised?"_ Liz asked.

"_HAHAHHAHAHA!"_ Patty laughed.

"That's Luffy," Nami said. "He'll eat just about anything."

"Oh, my!" Juliet gasped.

Marie just stared silently, but she was still shocked at the sight.

"That is so gross!" Spike said.

"Ah, it works for me," Sanji said. "Bugs are full of protein, especially since they don't have bones."

XXX

After Luffy had eaten his fill, the group continued on their way. Unfortunately, Chopper could no long keep driving, and Blizzard could no keep walking due to the intense heat, and there wasn't enough room on the _Black Rhino_ or the _Brachio Tank_, which Usopp was now driving.

"What are we gonna do?" Spike asked, concerned.

"Yeah! We can't let just them keep going like this!" Arya said.

"I can carry them," Logan said.

"How?" Usopp asked.

"Like this," Logan replied before he began to chant these words. "Hoot, hoot, feather, hoot, hoot, night!"

Suddenly, Logan's body began to change. He grew at least three times his normal size, feathers grew on his skin, his arms took on the form of wings, his mouth formed into a curved beak, and his feet turned into talons!

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAA!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper exclaimed, eyes sparkling.

"THAT IS SO AWESOME!" Luffy shouted.

"HE TURNED INTO AN OWL!" Usopp exclaimed.

"WOOOOOOOOW~!" Chopper added, despite his exhaustion.

…_Seen it,_ Blizzard thought, being reminded of a certain other wolf-dog who had the same powers.

"That's Logan's magic power," said Katherine. "He can change into an owl using those magic words."

"So…he's a Mystery Owl?" Luffy asked.

"…_Uh, no offense, but…you're not very bright, are you, Luffy?"_ Logan asked.

"No, he's not," Nami muttered. "Especially when he picks his nose."

"_I see,"_ Logan said.

"Uh…Logan?" Chopper asked, suddenly remembering how hot it is. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"_Whoops! Sorry!"_ Logan apologized before he gently picked Chopper and Blizzard up off the ground with his talons and then gingerly tossed them up his back.

"Thank you," Chopper said.

**WOOF!** Blizzard barked in gratitude.

"_My pleasure,"_ Logan said.

And so, the group continued onward…unaware that they are being watched.

XXX

"Ugh…are we there yet?"

"No, Luffy."

"…how about now?"

"No, Luffy!"

"Now?"

"FOR THE HUNDRED-MILLIONTH TIME, LUFFY, NO! NOW SHUT UP!"

"Don't you tell at Luffy like that!"

"But Nami-"

"Soul, let it go! You know how Luffy is."

"Oh, c'mon, Maka! You too?!"

It was now the middle of the afternoon…and the group is still on their trek through the desert.

"This desert is so wide," Nami said. "It almost feels like we're going nowhere."

"Just be patient," Stein said. "It may take a while, but we'll be there before you know it."

"You said that last time," Zoro said.

"Zoro!" Maka barked. "Don't disrespect him!"

"Yeah! You wanna get dissected?!" Shino questioned.

"Maybe you should stop and rest for a moment," Mifune said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Juliet said.

So, everyone stopped to take a quick rest in the sand. Logan had returned to his human form and put Blizzard and Chopper down so that he could rest as well.

"Thanks for the help, Logan," Chopper said.

"No problem," Logan replied.

"My feet hurt," Kutaro said, rubbing his sore foot.

"I'm tired!" Vanellope complained.

"And I'm thirsty," said Patty, her tongue sticking out like a dog's.

"Good thing I brought canteens," Sanji said, giving everyone a canteen full of nice, cool, refreshing water.

"And yet you didn't think about bringing lunchboxes?" Zoro asked. "Your mind must be slipping because of all that smoking, cook."

"What did you say, moss-head?!" Sanji questioned, angrily.

"Now, now," Brook said. "Let's all calm down a bit."

As everyone got their drink of water.

"…Marie?" Stein asked as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Is there something wrong? I noticed you haven't said one word since we left."

"…I'm all right, Stein," Marie answered.

"Marie…you know I can tell when you're lying to me," Stein said, and soon, the others looked at her in concern.

"Marie?" asked Juliet. "What's the matter?"

"…it's Crona, isn't it?" Maka asked.

Marie nodded her head, sadly.

"I…I just don't what I'd do if something happened to him," she said. "I mean…he's my son!"

"He's my son, too, Marie," Stein said. "You know that. I'm just as worried about him as you are, believe me."

"…" Marie didn't speak.

"You do know that's why we're going after him, right?" Robin asked. "Because we're all worried about him…especially Maka."

"That's right," Maka said. "He's my boyfriend. How do you think I feel?"

"But don't worry!" Luffy said. "We'll definitely find Crona, and Mark, Will, and Angela, too!"

Marie smiled at this.

"Thank you," she said.

"Now, I think we've rested enough," Maka said. "Let's get going."

"I don't think so, little lady," said a voice.

Suddenly, shadowy figures appeared around the group, holding various weapons such as guns, spears, swords, and daggers, and they were dressed in rather shabby and tattered-looking clothes.

"Looks like we've got company," Spike said.

"Bandits," Kid hissed.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding!" Usopp complained.

"Just hand over all your stuff, you little punks," said the bandit leader, a rather fat man with a scar on the left side of his face, holding a rifle in his hand.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" Juliet asked.

"Who cares?" asked one of the bandits. "Just hand over all your treasure…and maybe the pretty ladies, too."

"Excuse me?" Liz questioned.

"I don't think so!" Nami spat.

"Fine," the bandit leader said. "We'll drag you away, kicking and screaming, if we have to. GET THEM!"

The bandits roared before they charged at the group.

"Finally, something to do," Zoro said. "Too bad it'll be so painfully easy."

"YAHOO! Time for the big star to make his performance!" Black*Star shouted. "Tsubaki! Chain scythe mode!"

"Yes, Black*Star!" Tsubaki said, morphing into her chain scythe form.

"Spike, weapon form," Shino ordered.

"Got it," Spike said before she transformed into her scythe form.

"Liz, Patty," Kid said.

"Got it, Kid!" Patty exclaimed.

"And just when we thought we could relax," Liz complained, somewhat before she and her sister transformed into their weapon forms, as well.

"Let's go, Soul," Maka said.

"Got it," Soul said as he morphed into his scythe form as well.

"Get ready everyone," said Logan.

"Got it!" the rest of the Six Feathers, shouted.

Logan then played a tune on his ocarina, summoning Rolo.

"I am ready, as well, Master," he said.

Luffy smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Let's do this."

With that…the group charged at the bandits, making their own battle cries.

"Gum-Gum…GATLING~!" Luffy shouted before he unleashed a powerful flurry of fists at the bandits, take at least 30 of them!

"WHAT THE?!" the bandit leader questioned in shock. "His…his arms…THEY STRETCH?!"

"That's right!" Luffy said. "I'm a rubber-man!"

The leader's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"H…how is that possible…?!" he stammered.

Several more bandits jumped at Luffy from behind, but thanks to the power of his Observation Haki, he whipped around to face them, stretching his leg out as he did.

"Gum-Gum WHIP!"

**POW!** Luffy whipped the bandits away!

Zoro drew his swords and charged at his little group of bandits.

"Three-Swords Style…PURGATORY ONI GIRI!"

**SLASH!** In no time at all, Zoro had cut down the bandits. The green-haired swordsman scoffed a bit as he took _Wado Ichimonji_ out of his mouth.

"Seriously?" he asked. "You guys aren't even worth my time."

However, while Zoro's back was turned, several more bandits attempted to try and get a leg up on him before he noticed, but then, **SWASH!** They suddenly screamed in pain and fell to the ground, large gashes appearing on their chests. Zoro turned and saw Mifune, holding one of his many swords.

"I understand that you feel bored," Mifune said, "but that doesn't mean you should let your guard down."

Zoro opened his mouth to speak, and at first, one might think that he was going to argue with him, but then…

"Yeah…you're probably right," Zoro agreed. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem," Mifune said. "Oh, and uh…you might wanna duck."

Zoro took Mifune's advice, as did Mifune himself, when one of the bandits went flying over them thanks to a kick from Sanji, due to him trying to attack Juliet while her back was turned.

"Are you all right, Miss Juliet?" Sanji asked.

"I'm fine, Sanji," Juliet said. "Thank you, but I would've taken care of them myself."

She then turned to several bandits charging at her. Instead of panicking, Juliet just stood there, holding her scepter, and began to chant some magic words.

"Rabbit, rabbit, hare, hop, rabbit, hare…RABBIT STOMP!"

Juliet then leaped high into the air, when she came down, her boots began to grow at least three times their size, and then, **THOOM!** She came crashing down, landing feet-first, and the impact created a shockwave that sent the bandits flying!

"Whoa!" Luffy cried. "That's cool!"

"_That's my Mom for ya,"_ Spike said. _"She's called the Legendary White Witch for a reason, you know."_

"Thanks, honey," Juliet said, "but I think you and Shino had better watch out! Look!"

**KLANG!** Shino held up Spike, using her handle to block the blade of a bandit's sword!

"Nice try, pal, but I wasn't born yesterday!" Shino said before **SLASH!** He cut down the bandit with Spike's blade.

Maka roared as she charged at few bandits, herself, and cut them down with Soul.

"_Nice work, Maka!"_ Soul said.

"Thanks," Maka said, "but I don't think we should rest yet!"

"YAHOOOOOO!" Black*Star shouted as he charged at the bandits, armed with Tsubaki. The bandits didn't even have one chance to make a counter-attack as the assassin cut them with his partner's blades, quick as a flash!"

Several other bandits found themselves trapped in the grip of several arms wrapped around them. Robin stood in front of them, her arms crossed.

"Clutch!" she shouted as she clenched her fists. **KRRRAAAAACK!** The sound of bones snapping is heard, followed by screams of pain as the bandits fell to the ground, their backs bended in an awkward angle.

"Black Ball RAIUN ROD!" Nami shouted as she hit the bandits with a string of storm clouds.

Blizzard growled as the bandits approached him and Chopper, who cowered behind him.

"Blizzard, do something!" Chopper cried.

"_Already on it, little buddy,"_ Blizzard said. _"EYE OF THE HELLHOUND!"_

**VEEEEEN!** Blizzard's eyes went wide and his pupil expanded, causing the bandits to suddenly fall to the ground, foaming at the mouths.

"_I'm way too hot to really fight, anyway,"_ Blizzard said.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** Kid fired Liz and Patty at other bandits, but he didn't notice some of the bandits sneaking up on him, about to shoot him in the back of the head, but then…

"Certain Death: Green Star…BAMBOO JAVELIN!"

**SHOOM!** Out of the sand, a grove of sharp bamboo tree came sprouting from the ground, impaling the bandits!

"Thank you, Usopp!" Kid said.

"No problem!" Usopp said with a cocky grin, rubbing his finger under his nose, but then he heard Jason shouting, "USOPP! BEHIND YOU! GET DOWN!"

Usopp turned around, but when he did, he saw one of the bandits about to fire more guns at him, but he ducked just in time, just as they pulled the trigger. As the sniper dodged the shots, a mirror had appeared behind him, and when the bullets hit the mirror, they ended up bouncing back to the bandits, hitting them instead!

"GAAAAAAAAH!" they screamed before they fell.

Usopp looked up, panting heavily before he looked to Justin, who flashed a thumbs-up, and Usopp grinned and did the same.

"Justin!"

Justin turned to Arya, who pointed at more bandits.

"Dammit!" Jason cursed. "They just don't know when to quit! C'mon, Arya!"

"Right!" Arya agreed before she held her brother's hand, and then she began to glow, and then she morphed into a long staff with gemstones lining the upper and lower edges. The staff's head looked like a one-eyed demonic skull that looked like it was wearing some sort of helmet (A/N: Sauron from the Lord of the Rings). There are a pair of bolas attached to the head, and each bola head resembled an even smaller skull.

"Ready, Arya?" asked Jason.

"_You bet!"_ Arya said. _"Let's do this!"_

Jason pointed Arya at the bandits.

"What do you say we…tickle these bandits pink, Arya?" he asked with a smirk.

"_I couldn't agree more,"_ Arya said as the eye on the staff flashed pink, and a beam of pink light shot out from it and at the bandits. All of a sudden, they fell on the sand, rolling with hysterical laughter!

"Works every time," Jason said.

"_Yep!"_ Arya agreed, laughing as well.

Stein backed away from some bandits as held Marie, now in her hammer form.

"Get ready, Marie," Stein said.

"_Yes Stein,"_ Marie said.

Soon, Stein charged at the bandits and began to beat them down with Marie. He hit one of them so hard, he managed to leave a lightning bolt shaped bruise on one of them!

Kutaro and Vanellope stood, surrounded by many snickering bandits. They figured that since they were just a couple of kids, he wouldn't put up much a fight, but they were going to find out that they were wrong…dead wrong.

"Ready, Vanellope?" asked Kutaro.

"Ready!" Vanellope said before she held up her hands. "FROSTY BLAST!"

**KRINK!** She let out a blast of cold air that froze the bandits solid!

"My turn now!" Kutaro shouted. "DRAGONBREATH!" The five-year-old boy took in a deep breath, and then **FWOOSH!** Kutaro opened his mouth and let out a huge burst of fire at the bandits, burning them to a crisp!

**WHAK! POW!** Logan punched and kicked a few of the bandits that surrounded him.

"How you doing, Katherine?" he asked.

"Not too bad," Katherine said as she stood before a few other bandits that are trapped in thorny vines. "These guys are way too easy!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Alex said as he hit one of the bandits with his Soul Force attack.

**GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWR!** The bandits found themselves trying to run away from a lion in a mane as golden as the sunlight. In fact…it was made of sunlight.

"Looks like Rolo's doing pretty good, too," Logan said.

"Franky ROCKET LAUNCHER~!" Franky shouted as he fired rockets from his shoulders at the bandits. **KABOOM!** The rockets exploded, scattering the bandits in different places!

"Yohohohohoho!" Brook chortled as he held his guitar. "Do listen to a song, won't you? Party Music!" He then began to play a tune on his guitar, suddenly causing the bandits to stop fighting and start laughing as they suddenly found themselves in some sort of festival.

"Quinte Tierce…FANTASIA!"

**SLASH!** Brook cut down the bandits, quick as a flash!

Before the bandit leader knew it…all of his underlings had been defeated…and he was the last one.

Everyone turned to look at the leader, who gasped and fell on the sand.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" he cried. "I'll do whatever you want! Just don't hurt me!"

A pause…but then, Maka approached him, still holding Soul in her hand.

"We just wanna know one thing," she said…before she held up Soul's blade to the leader's face. "We're looking for a boy with pink hair, and we know he went through this desert."

"Wait…you mean you guys are his friends?!" the leader questioned.

"_Actually, my Meister is his girlfriend,"_ Soul said. _"As you can imagine, she's pretty worried. By the sound of your voice, we think you might've seen him…have you?"_

"Y-yeah, I've seen him!" said the leader. "He went north! Just keep going straight ahead! You'll catch up to him! I swear!"

"…thank you," Maka said.

**BAM!** She slammed the spine of her book into the leader's skull, knocking him out cold.

"Just in case you decide to follow us," Maka hissed before she looked up at the sky. The sun seemed to let out a yawn as it slowly began to set.

"We've wasted enough time with these bandits," Maka said. "If we don't hurry, it'll be dark soon, and it'll be harder to see in the dark."

"Then let's move!" Luffy said.

"Yeah," Zoro said before he began to walk…in the opposite direction.

"WRONG WAY, ZORO!" everyone shouted, causing him to freeze in shock.

XXX

Meanwhile…in a deep, dark, and very creepy place…

"Ugh…my head…where am I?"

Mark groaned as he sat up, rubbing his forehead in pain. He looked down and saw that he was no longer in his room…but in some sort of chamber, filled with all sorts of strange instruments…mostly sharp things like saws, scissors, and needles. He gasped as he backed away, but then he tripped. He looked down…and saw Will, still sleeping.

"Will!" Mark cried as he began to shake his younger twin brother awake. "Wake up, Will! C'mon!"

"Ngh…" Will moaned. "No, Mom…it's not a school day…I already checked."

"Wake up, bozo!" Mark shouted as he kicked Will in the back of his head.

"Ow!" Will cried. "Mark! What'd you wake me up for?!"

"Look!" Mark said as he pointed to the "decorations" in the room.

"AAAAH!" Will screamed. "This…this isn't our room! Where are we?!"

"I dunno!" Mark said.

"Mark? Will? Is that you?!"

Mark and Will looked up to see Angela.

"Angela!" Will cried.

"Oh, no, not Angela," Mark muttered before he suddenly found himself getting smother by the little witch.

"WAAAAAAAAAH~!" Angela sobbed. "Markey~! I was so scared!"

"Angela, what happened?" Will asked. "What are you doing here?!"

"I don't know!" Angela said. "I was sleeping in my room, and then next thing I know, I woke up here! And I can't find Mifune!"

"Come to think of it…where's Mom?" Mark asked.

"Mom?!" Will called.

"Mom, where are you?!" Mark shouted.

"Mifune!" Angela yelled.

No answer comes…and suddenly, the three children started tearing up.

"I-I don't like it here!" Will said. "I wanna go home!"

"Me, too!" Mark cried.

"Me, three~!" Angela sobbed.

Suddenly, Mark and Will stopped crying…and started sniffing.

"Hey…do you a smell a soul?" Mark asked.

"Yeah," Will answered. "Where's it coming from?"

Mark looked back and walked off. Believing he was following the "scent" of the soul, Will and Angela followed behind him. Because it was so hard, it felt like they were going nowhere, but then, they began to hear laughing.

"In you go, little soul~!" said a voice.

The trio soon came upon what looked like a sort of conveyor belt. There, they found what looked like a common boy doll with blond hair…and scars all over his face.

(A/N: He looks a bit like Chucky, kind of.)

Angela gasped and was about to scream, but Mark quickly covered her mouth.

"Shh~!" he shushed. "Don't scream! If he hears you, who knows what he'll do to us?!"

"What's that he's got in his hand?" Will whispered, questioned.

In the doll's hand…is a soul. Mark and Will's ears twitched slightly, hearing what sounded like…a crying child, coming from the soul.

"Mark…I think that's a kid's soul," Will whispered.

"You're right…!" Mark whispered.

The doll seemed to reach down and pick up…a plush cat, with a purple patch with a gray swirl on its chest. He gently peeled the patch off, but not all the way…and then placed the soul inside it! Suddenly, the cat's eyes seemed to glow green…and she began to move on her own!

Mark, Will, and Angela gasped silently.

"Did…did you see that?!" Mark whispered.

"Yeah…but now, I wish I didn't!" Angela whispered, fearfully.

"Guys…remember what happened to all those kids that have been disappearing?" Will asked. "Well…I think we just found out where they've been going…in this place…!"

"Oh, no," Mark whispered in horror. "We gotta hurry and get outta here, or else we're next!"

"Leaving? So soon?"

The three children gasped before they turned and see a large dog with dark fur as red as blood. His fur didn't actually look like fur. It looked more like velveteen, and it had stitches on his neck, stomach, legs, and the same kind of purple patch on his chest that that plush cat had. Also, on his head, as well as his body, looked like a skeleton, where his glowing eyes showed through the eye sockets of the skull, which he seemed to be wearing like a sort of mask, and he had ribs and a spine, and a bony tail.

Standing next to him look like a life-sized toy robot made of various types of scrap metal. His right arm looked smaller and rustier than his left. Same thing went for his eyes. His left eye looked well done while the right looked rather busted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the kids screamed before they attempted to run. Unfortunately, they couldn't get far. The robot grabbed Angela while the dog grabbed Mark and Will with his tail.

"Stop struggling," said the dog. "You only make it worse. Now…come. Scrap Heap and I have made some…accommodations for you three little brats."

With that, the dog and the robot, introduced as "Scrap Heap" walked away from the scene and ended up in a corridor…lined with dungeons.

The dog opened the door to one of them and then tossed the pups inside while Scrap Heap threw Angela in behind them.

"You can't do this!" Mark shouted. "Let us go!"

"Sorry," the dog said, "but I'm afraid we can't. Her Radiance gave us orders to not let you out until it's time extract your souls."

Mark, Will, and Angela gasped while the dog snickered.

"Scrap Heap…make sure our guests stay here," the dog ordered.

"Affirmative, Red Rover," Scrap Heap said before he stood beside the dungeon, while the dog, now known as "Red Rover" walked away.

A pause…but then, the three children started sniffling again before they huddled together.

"Mark…I miss Mom…and Spike…!" Will said.

"I miss them, too," Mark sobbed.

"I miss Mifune!" Angela cried.

Soon, the trio began to cry…believing that this would be the last time they would ever see their loved ones, again.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	5. Annabelle Crane

Soul EaterXOne Piece Collab Special 2! Ch. 5- Annabelle Crane: The one who will conquer Death?

* * *

This chapter was written by yellowpikmin88. Please credit him, too.

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo

Blizzard, Sicily "Spike" Clayborne, Shino Kurohana, Mark and Will Clayborne, Juliet Clayborne © Me

Alex, Logan, Katherine, Jason, Arya, Vanellope, Kutaro and Rolo belong to Yellowpikmin88.

* * *

Going back to the night when Crona departed on his journey to save Mark, Will and Angela, the Demon Swordsman left a parting note for Maka and his friends before taking his leave…or, flight. Of course it was the dead of night at the time, but luckily the moon was out so there was plenty of light for Crona to see where he was going, even though he didn't know exactly where.

"You do know where we're going, right?" Ragnarok asked as they flew.

"Wherever this citadel is, it's somewhere in this desert."

"You're a right genius, you are." Ragnarok scoffed. "Besides how the hell are we supposed to find it? There's some crazy spell that hides souls so you can't use your perception."

"I guess I'm just going with my instinct on this one." Crona said.

"Oh brilliant, just dandy." Ragnarok rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, Ragnarok. I mean you remember when we went with Mum to get Dad back from Medusa?"

"Where do I start?" Ragnarok muttered.

"The point is, we had no idea where we were going then either. Heck with Mum's sense of direction it was a miracle we found the place. This is the same thing. When it comes to family, I just have to follow my instinct…and my heart." Crona explained.

"I guess that does make sense. In a sappy kinda way." Ragnarok agreed.

"Just keep your eyes peeled. I know we'll find it." Crona said.

_Ten hours later_

The sun had since crept over the horizon and was now laughing heartily, though to Crona and Ragnarok it seemed more like it was mocking them since they still hadn't found the citadel and both of them were beginning to get tired.

"God we've been up all night. And we still haven't found the stinking citadel. Great plan Crona!" Ragnarok said.

"Ragnarok, we'll be fine." Crona mumbled back with heavy eyelids.

"Are you sure?! I've never not slept before! What if I fall asleep now and something happens?! And something ALWAYS happens to us!"

"Ragnarok pull yourself together."

"Why?! This is all your fault! Cause of your stupid idea, we're gonna be lost forever!" Ragnarok shouted.

"It's your fault! You talked me into it!" Crona shouted back.

"Shut up!" Ragnarok snapped slapping Crona around the head with his wing. **THWACK!**

"You shut up!" Crona barked back punching Ragnarok in the chin. **BAP!**

"PINKY!" **THWACK!**

"PING PONG EYES!" **BAP!**

"STICKMAN!" **THWACK!**

"SUGAR RUSH!" **BAP!**

"SCAREDY CAT!" **THWACK!**

"EIGHT BALL!" **BAP!**

"MAMA'S BOY!" **THWACK!**

"JERKWAD!" **BAP!**

"PANSY!" **THWACK!**

"DUMBASS!" **BAP!** The pair continued to exchange insults, slaps and punches at each other but failed to notice that the ground was beginning to get closer to them.

"NUMBNUTS!" **THWACK!**

"NO NUTS!" **BAP!**

"BASTARD!" **THWACK!**

"TAR BALL!" **BAP!**

"MOTHER FU-" **CRASH!** Ragnarok's insult was cut off by a mouthful of sand as the pair crashed into the desert floor and came to a grinding halt, Ragnarok shrinking down to his mini form in the process. They lay there for a few long seconds before both pulled the heads out of the sand so they could spit it out of their mouths.

"PLEH! PTOO! PEH! I HATE SAND!" Ragnarok whined as he wiped his tongue.

"Peh. Same here." Crona muttered before he got to his feet and dusted himself off while ruffling the sand out of his hair.

"God it's so hot. I'm gonna evaporate~!" Ragnarok groaned.

"Just go back inside. I can walk for now." Crona said, but as he looked up from the ground his mouth fell open. Standing tall before him was a gargantuan black citadel. Its large onyx pillars, spires and castles looked as though they could pierce the sky itself and a large mass of blood red cloud was swirling above the area.

"Wow. Subtle." Crona muttered.

"WHEN THE HELL DID THAT GET HERE?!" Ragnarok squawked.

"We must have reached it while we were fighting." Crona assumed. "This is definitely the place. I can sense hundreds of thousands of souls in there."

"Well let's go get the little twerps and scram. I'm hungry." Ragnarok said before turning into his sword form. Crona glanced at his weapon before turning his attention to the citadel with a hard glare.

XXX

"So…you've come." Deep within the citadel the shadowy figure sat upon her throne while casually sewing a pair of button eyes into a small rag doll with pink hair and a black robe. "I've been dying to meet you."

"Mother." The figure looked up to see the scarred doll approach her before kneeling to her.

"Charlie."

"The guards have spotted a figure approaching the citadel….I believe it's the Demon Swordsman."

"Yes. I'd know that name anywhere." The woman rasped.

"Should we kill him, Mother? We have yet to give the guards orders to attack." Red Rover spoke up as he sat up from the corner of the room where he was napping.

"No. Let him come to us. This is actually the golden opportunity I've been longing for." She then turned her gaze to a large coiled mass hidden in the darkness of the room. "You know what to do." The mass stirred upon hearing and gazed at the woman with a single glowing red eye, before it hissed understandingly and slithered out of the room.

"Can we be certain it'll succeed?" Red Rover asked.

"It's the perfect one for the job. Now we wait." The woman said before chuckling.

XXX

Back in the dungeon, Mark, Will and Angela sat sniffling in their cell. Scrap Heap had finished his shift and left the cell guarded by some of his underlings which consisted of the plush cat, a smaller robot and a monkey with cymbals.

"Will…Will we end up like them?" Angela whimpered as she held Mark tightly.

"No…No we won't. I know we won't. Luffy, Maka and the others are gonna come and save us." Mark said, gently patting Angela on the back. But as the three of them sat there, they heard a noise coming from the back of the cell.

"Who's there?!" Will said. The group looked to the dark end of the cell before they saw a small figure approach them. They gasped when they saw it was a child, about their size…but he was made of wood.

"IT'S ONE OF THEM!" Angela cried in horror.

"No." the plush cat spoke. "That one refuses to listen to Mother. He's a failure."

"A failure?" Mark asked before looking back at the wooden boy. "Who are you?"

"…I don't know." The wooden boy said sadly. "My body was taken from me. And with it, my memories. I don't know how I got here…but all I want is a friend." Mark, Will and Angela looked at the toy. It seemed that he was speaking sincerely.

"Then…we'll be your friends." Mark said.

"Huh?"

"You've probably been alone for too long. No one should be alone in a place like this. Don't worry, we're gonna get you your body back once our friends get here." Will said. The toy looked at the three of them in surprise.

"You…you really mean it?"

"Do we look like we're lying?" Angela smiled. "But if you're gonna be our friend then you need a name. How about…Marty?" the toy turned his gaze to the floor as he thought about it before looking back up with a smile.

"I like it."

"Then that's your name. Until you can remember your original one, that is." Mark grinned.

"Enjoy it while you can." The monkey spoke up. "It won't change the fact that you're gonna join us very soon."

"Well you just wait, monkey. Cause when our friends get here, you and all your other little windup pals are for the landfill." Will smirked.

XXX

Back with Crona, he'd managed to make his way inside, and couldn't help but feel slightly suspicious that there were no guards in the maze of corridors and rooms.

"_So where are the kids?_" Ragnarok asked.

"I'm working on it." Crona murmured as he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. "I can see them. A few floors down and straight ahead."

"_Right, then let's go._" Ragnarok said before they carried on.

XXX

"Look you brats. No one knows where this citadel is so no one's coming to save you." The small robot said.

"You'll be taking those words back soon." Mark taunted.

"One more word out of you and we're coming in there!" the cat said.

"Oh we're so scared. That big bolt bucket was stupid to leave three little baby toys here to guard us." Angela said pulling a face.

"That's it! Mother won't exactly be happy, but I'm pretty sure you'll live without a limb or two!" the monkey said before he threateningly held up his cymbals which become jagged and began to whirl like saw blades.

"Oops." Angela squeaked. But before the toys could advance, they began to hear what sounded like a wail coming from down the corridor.

**BeeeeeeeeyyYAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!**

Before the toys could tell what was going on, a large chomping black cloud came shooting down the corridor, swallowing all three of them in the process and leaving three innocent souls behind.

"Was…was that what I think it was?" Will asked in shock before they heard the sound of running footsteps and a thin robed figure stopped in front of their cell.

"**CRONA!**" the kids (excluding Marty) cried.

"Mark! Will! Angela! I found you!" Crona said happily as he knelt down in front of the bars. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"We're fine Crona." Angela smiled. "But what are you doing here?"

"Where's everybody else. Where are Luffy? And Maka? And Black Star?" Mark asked.

"And Mifune and Alex?" Angela asked.

"It's just me, guys. I came to get you back." Crona explained. "Stand back." **SLASH!** He cut the bars to the cell down which hit the floor with a **CLANG!** "Who's this?" he then asked as he noticed Marty.

"This guy isn't like the other toys. He remembers he used to be a kid like us, but he can't remember who he was. We've called him Marty." Angela explained.

"Well in that case he can come too. Once the others catch up we'll find a way to change him back." Crona said before he noticed the three souls. As he closed his eyes and read them he could hear three children from inside them. "So these used to belong to some of the missing children. I'll have to safeguard them." He said before he placed the souls in his robe. "The least we can do is bring them back to Lord Death. He'll give them a proper passing.

"Crona? Why did you come without the others?" Mark asked causing Crona to turn sour.

"…It's because I'm to blame for you being here." He answered with his eyes closed. "It turns out those toys I got you on Angela's birthday were alive and they kidnapped you. It's all my fault. If I'd only known they were evil none of this would've happened….I'm sorry. I just wanted to bond with you somehow. I…I just wanted you to maybe see me as a brother. But who am I kidding? I'm just a loser to you." The kids looked at Crona in bewilderment, at a loss for words.

"But that doesn't matter." Ragnarok spoke up, popping out of Crona's back. "What does matter is getting you pipsqueaks out of here. Now let's blow this toyshop I wanna go back to Death City. I hear my sweet stash calling."

"You're right. We need to get out of here. Come on, kids, stay close to me." Crona said before he began to walk back down the hallway. As the kids followed him, Mark and Will were still trying to process what they'd just heard.

"I can't believe Crona would blame himself so much." Angela said.

"Well he did sort of-" Will began.

"No he didn't! Crona didn't know and he even went through all this trouble just for our sake. Mainly you two." Angela said. "You know Crona may not be tough like Black Star or funny like Alex or smart like Logan, but one thing Crona does have is heart. He'll put anyone and everyone he cares about before himself and even if he gets the slightest thing wrong he apologises because he can't bare the thought of losing the people he cares about. It takes a heart the size of a planet to have such commitment. I think you guys have to have one of the best guys wanting to be your big brother." The pups looked at each other having listened to Angela as they thought about what she said.

"Well…it's not that we don't like him. It's just…back then he was such a wimp and always scared of everything. And then he got locked up for making Professor Stein crazy, even though we didn't know he was manipulated to. I guess it's just hard for us to believe that he's gotten stronger." Will explained.

"And he is still scared of stuff and doesn't know how to deal with it. I guess we just couldn't find anything great about him, until now." Mark said.

"So you mean you'll accept him?" Angela said hopefully.

"Well…I'm pretty sure we can be friends with him." Will replied. Angela smiled knowing they meant more than that.

"Sounds like you all have great people looking out for you." Marty spoke up. "I can't remember any friends I had…if I had any at all."

"What are you talking about? You have us, don't you?" Mark smiled.

"Yeah and once we get you your body back, I'm sure you'll remember everything." Angela said. As the group continued walking Mark suddenly turned his head when he heard a noise.

"What's up, Mark?" Will asked.

"Do you hear that?" Mark asked.

"Must be reinforcements. We need to get out of here." Crona said.

"Wait look." Will pointed. At the end of the hall, the group could make out what looked like a child dragging itself from behind the corner. It tried to lift itself up but fell to the floor coughing, its face hidden.

"Help…me…" it rasped.

"It's another one of the missing kids." Mark said as he ran towards the child.

"Mark wait." Crona said as he went after him, with Will, Angela and Marty close behind. As Mark reached the child he bent down to lift them up.

"It's ok. We'll get you out of here." He said. But at that moment the child began to lift itself up again, but when it raised its head, Mark gasped in horror. The child seemed to be made of fabric and had a pair of large lenses for eyes.

**Ka!Ka!Ka!Ka!Ka!Ka!Ka!Ka!Ka!Ka!Ka!Ka!Ka!Ka!Ka!Ka!Ka!** (A.N- Ka is actually Japanese for the sound of flashing lights)

At that moment its eyes began to flash in Mark's face who at first squinted at the brightness but then relaxed as his pupils expanded until his irises almost disappeared.

"MARKEY!" Angela cried as she ran towards him, but gasped when she saw a truly terrifying sight. The 'child' had no legs. Instead its lower half was attached to a long snake like creature made from the same sac like fabric, as thick as a tree and long as a bus. The creature then began to raise its head off the ground and into the air before it opened its hood like a cobra to reveal the top half of a porcelain dolls face in the centre, and several long needle arms sprouted from its sides.

**GREEEEEEEEEEEUUUGHH~!** It let out a garbled screech before it lunged at Will with its needle arms and began to rapidly sew his sleeves and trousers together, immobilising him like a spider ensnaring a fly. **SHF-SHF-SHF-SHF-SHF!**

"MARK!" Crona screamed in horror before he charged at the creature which turned its ugly head to notice him and lifted its child tail but Crona batted it away before it could flash him and began swinging at the monster which blocked his blows with its needle arms that bore many different tools. Scissors, scalpels, saws; it jabbed at Crona with them who managed to dodge the attacks before getting cut in the hand by a scalpel but quickly retaliated with a bloody needle that stabbed the monster in its long belly.

**GREEUUGH!** It screeched before attacking again.

"Quick, Will get Markey!" Angela said before the three kids ran over to Mark as Will bit through the red strings and Angela and Marty pulled Mark to safety.

"Um…guys?" Marty said as Angela and Will looked around and gasped when they saw a swarm of smaller toys approaching them from the other end of the corridor.

"Angela, protect Mark. I'll hold them off." Will said before changing into his wolf form and charged at the toys while Angela held Mark close and Marty stood protectively in front of the pair. Back with Crona, he was still holding his ground with the monster which kept jabbing its weapons at him or tried to lift its tail up to flash it's lights at him. But at that moment, Crona noticed the other toys approaching the kids as Mark tried to hold them off.

"KIDS!" Crona yelled before he quickly cut his palm. "BLOODY LANCE!" **SHUNK!** Crona shot a long spear of black blood at the creature pinning it to the wall before he ran back towards the children and began slicing the toys down.

"Wha…What happened?" Mark said groggily coming out of the trance.

"MARKEY~!" Angela cried happily as she hugged him.

"Angela! How's your magic?" Crona asked.

"Is now really-" the little witch tried to say.

"How strong is it?!" Crona asked again desperately.

"I-I…well all I can do is use my camouflage. But it'll only last five minutes." Angela said.

"Then do it. You kids have to hide!" Crona said as he cut down another toy that lunged at him.

"But what about you?" Marty asked.

"I'll be fine! Just hide or I'll never forgive myself!" Crona said. Angela nodded before she pulled Mark, Will and Marty close.

"Chama-Chama-Chama-Chama-Chama-Chameleon~!" Angela chanted before the four of them disappeared. Crona smiled as he saw one of the empty rooms in the corridor open, realising that the kids had hid themselves in it. But as he cut down the last few toys and turned around…

**Ka!Ka!Ka!Ka!Ka!Ka!Ka!Ka!Ka!Ka!Ka!Ka!Ka!Ka!Ka!Ka!Ka!** He found himself staring into the flashing eyes of the creature's humanoid tail. He tensed as he tried to fight off the lights but the creature wasn't taking any chances. **POW!** It struck him across the face and sent him to the floor before it lunged on him. **SHF-SHF-SHF-SHF-SHF! SHF-SHF-SHF-SHF-SHF!** It began to rapidly sow his limbs together while holding him to the floor with its extra arms. Inside the room the kids watched in horror as the monster immobilised their friend.

"CRO-MMPH!" Will tried to yell but Angela covered his mouth as he looked at her, he saw tears in her eyes as she shook her head regretfully. Crona tried to free himself from the bonds but the creature then stuck a syringe into his shoulder making him yelp in shock before his vision began to blur.

"Kids…r…run…" he murmured before he passed out. The creature hissed before the seams along its belly began to unravel revealing its body to be completely hollow. It scooped Crona up with its arms and stuffed him into its body before sewing itself back up and slithering away out of sight leaving nothing but silence, a pile of chopped up toys, innocent souls and four terrified children.

"…No…" Marty whispered.

"Crona…" Angela whimpered her eyes beginning to water.

"No…" Mark sobbed. "You're…you're not a loser, Crona. You're not lame!"

"**YOU'RE OUR BIG BROTHER~!**" he and Will cried at the sacrifice of the demon swordsman.

XXX

Back in desert, The Straw Hats and the DWMA gang had rested for the night and were back on their journey to the citadel.

"Just keep going north." Maka said, recalling what the bandit had told her.

"Ugh it just goes on and on and on and on~!" Luffy groaned.

"You're not even walking." Jason said.

"Neither are you." Luffy said back.

"That's not the point! You shouldn't be exhausted so quit bellyaching, Jack Sparrow! We'll get there." Arya said.

"As much as I hate to admit it though, Luffy does have a bit of a point." Sanji said. "I mean Crona reached the citadel yesterday. So how much farther can this place be? At the very least we should be able to spot it from a distance."

"That is true." Kid agreed. "But I imagine it can't be much far-"he was cut off when he suddenly disappeared.

"K…Kid?" Usopp asked in surprise.

"Kid?!" Liz called.

"WHERE ARE YOU KID~?!" Patty called.

"I'm right here!" Kid said as his head stuck out of thin air. "Why are you all screaming?" he snorted. "….What?" the whole group were staring at him in utter shock.

"Kid?" Soul said in awe.

"AAAAAAGHH! KID'S LOST HIS BODY! SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!" Chopper cried.

"**YOU'RE THE DOCTOR!**" the crew and most of the DWMA gang said.

"What are you all talking about? I haven't lost my…" Kid said but as he looked down he yelped. But then he stepped forward and his body reappeared like he was stepping through a wall of water.

"Ok this is getting freaky." Arya said.

"What the hell is this?" Zoro asked as he stuck his hand out before it fazed through the invisible wall before he stepped completely through. A few moments later he stuck his head back out. "Guys? You might wanna look at this." he said before disappearing again. The group looked at each other before they followed the pirate hunter and gasped at what they saw.

"The citadel." Juliet said in shock, as they gazed at the overgrown gothic palace.

"**IT'S ENORMOUS~!**" Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Patty said in amazement/shock/fear.

"So this is where the party's at?" Alex grinned.

"And Crona." Maka said.

"And the kids too." Stein said.

"THEN LET'S GOOOOOOO!" Luffy roared before charging toward the citadel.

"**LUFFY!**" the group called before following him.

XXX

"Ugh…" Crona groaned as he opened his eyes groggily to find himself in a dark room. He tried to moves his arms, but found he couldn't. Nor could he move his legs. It is revealed that the demon swordsman was chained to a large panel of some sort. His limps bound while his middle of the panel was missing leaving his back exposed.

"Ragnarok. Where are we?" Crona asked. But no reply came. "Ragnarok?"

"He won't be out for a while. The drug Seamstress used on you was directed at your bloodstream. He'll be waking up a bit later." A sinister voice said.

"Who's there?!" Crona said before he saw a figure approaching him as they stepped into the light. It was a middle aged woman in a patchwork robe with a small rag doll full of needles strung around her neck and atop her head of sleek black hair was a witch hat with a stitched mouth, a large pair of different coloured and sized button eyes and attached below the face was a jack in the box, which was currently closed. She had pale white skin and deep purple eyes.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Crona." she said.

"Who…Who are you?" Crona asked in slight fear. Even though she was beautiful, her voice reeked of evil.

"My name is Annabelle Crane. But the other witches know me as, 'The Toymaker'." The woman said.

"Annabelle Crane? You…you sound familiar somewhat." Crona said.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised. I mean, after all….I am your Mother's cousin." Crona's eyes widened when he heard this. He vaguely recalled Medusa speaking the name when he was younger but he'd never once thought he'd meet her.

"So what? You want to turn me into a puppet too?! You want to make me kill people?! Well forget it! I'd rather die!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh Crona, you really think that's what I want with you. And they say I'm egomaniacal." Annabelle said. "But that being said. Medusa was a fool to think you were a failed experiment. She was far from the truth. You were a complete success. A masterpiece of power and strength and yet she intended to throw you away like a piece of filth. She really was blind."

"I don't understand. If you don't want me then what do you want?! Why do you think I 'm a success?! Why are you kidnapping children?!" Crona demanded.

"You see Crona. What I want, is to do what Medusa and Arachne couldn't. I will defeat the Grim reaper and crush him and his worthless cronies, along with every human who serves, stands by and believes in him. This world belongs to the witches. There will be nothing but magic, madness…and me." Annabelle explained.

"But what does this have to do with me?" Crona asked.

"It doesn't really. At least it didn't. Your presence has actually presented me with something that will seal my victory."

"Then what is it?! My soul?! My mind?!"

"So close. Not quite, but you're on the right track." Annabelle smiled sinisterly as she turned away and paced. "What I want is something from you. It's actually quite common. All of us have it. We're born with it and we die with it. But it's not our souls I'm talking about. No, what I'm speaking of is even more common. It gives us life, energy, warmth and it's always the same colour in all of us, humans and witches alike…But not you. Yours is a much more…darker colour." She rasped turning to face him with a sinister grin. Crona's eyes widened in horror.

"The Black Blood."

"Correct. The ultimate weapon. The water of madness and the elixir of life. The living blood. Medusa had it right there in the palm of here hand and she wasted it on Asura and cast away what remained of it in its cowardly container. But now that container has come to me. And now…I will collect what it holds and use its true and full potential to accomplish my goal."

"No! You don't know what you're doing! You can't just control black blood by itself. It's too dangerous if it's introduced to an unknown body. Soul was the only exception cause he built up an immunity to it and Maka neutralised it. You can't control the black blood! You'll destroy yourself!" Crona said in desperation.

"Oh. Well I appreciate your concern for me, Crona, but I've researched the black blood for a while, so I know what I'm doing. So just sit back and relax it'll be over soon. Seamstress." Crona gasped as the large snake like creature rose up from behind him and gripped the back of his robe. RRRIP! It tore the back of his robe off revealing a large starburst scar on his bare back, where Ragnarok always came out, the large size from when he used to be a giant. Moments later a large tube came down from the ceiling with a large needle at the end. Crona's pupils shrunk to pin pricks upon seeing it.

"No. No. No! NOOOOO!" he screamed. **PIERCE!** He gasped as the needle plunged into the centre of the scar before a thick stream of black blood began to flow up the tube. Crona couldn't scream but only choke them out as the needle continued to suck out his blood. He felt his body getting dryer and his strength vanishing, his skin turning white as paper before the needle pulled out of him and his head fell forward.

"Ma…ka…I'm…sorry…" he said before everything went black. The demons swordsman's body now robbed of all its blood which poured into a large jar.

"Excellent." Annabelle said as some of the blood seeped from the jar into a smaller one which she picked up. "This will do perfect for my experiment. Seamstress, take the rest to your room. I'm entrusting you to guard it." Seamstress bowed to Annabelle with a hiss before it placed the jar in its body and slithered away.

"MOTHER!" Annabelle turned her head to see Red Rover panting in the doorway.

"Rover. It's nothing important I hope. But seeing as you're late, this had better be good."

"I apologise, Mother, but it is important. We have intruders approaching the citadel. Most of them are from the DWMA. I don't know who the others are though. I think they're gonna-" **KERSMASH!** The room shook when the destructive sound reached the pairs ears.

"It seems we have company." Annabelle smiled.

XXX

"LUFFY!" Nami called as he fiancé charged towards the gigantic main doors of the citadel. "We can't just bust in!"

"Yes we can! We busted in on Shiki! We busted in on Enies Lobby and we busted in on Eneru! So now we're gonna bust in on whoever's in charge here!" Luffy yelled before he bit his thumb. "THIRD GEAR! BONE BALLOON! ARMANENTS HARDENING!" he roared as he blew his fist up to an enormous size and coated it black with Haki.

"**WHOAH!**" Kutaro, Vanellope, Jason and Alex said in unison.

"I've never seen Luffy do that before!" Maka said.

"He never ceases to amaze." Stein said.

"Gum-Gum…ELEPHANT GUN!" Luffy thundered as he swung his giant metallic fist at the door. **KERSMASH!** The attack busted them off their hinges and sent them skidding across the floor of the main room. "WHOEVER'S IN CHARGE HERE, GET OUT! THE MAN WHO'S KICKING YOUR ASS IS HERE!" Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Loud much?" Liz said.

"You don't know the half of it." Usopp muttered.

"Odd. There are no guards. It's too quiet." Shino said.

"Hey what's that?" Chopper pointed. The group looked to see something small bouncing towards them. As it came into view, it was revealed to be a ball. It bounced casually towards them before rolling to a stop.

"Ok, that's a bit weird." Zoro said.

"Do you think it's a bomb?" Arya wondered.

"**A BOMB?!**" Liz, Usopp and Chopper cried in fear.

"Well let's see." Alex said as one of his chains snaked out of his hand and tapped the ball. "You see? No-" **Click!** The top half of the ball began to rotate before snapping open to reveal a large eyeball in the centre.

"AAAHH!" Liz yelped grabbing onto kid's arm, making the reaper blush slightly. The eye blinked at the group before a light began to emanate from it like a projector and an image began to appear before the group.

"What the hell is this?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. But we're about to find out." Franky said, before the image fully manifested into a projection of Annabelle.

"Welcome. It's not often I get visitors." She smiled.

"MELLORINE~!" Sanji sang as he ran at Annabelle. "Madame you have me completely under your spell of love~!" he said before he dived at her to try and embrace her only to fly through the projection and hit the floor.

"Oh for crying out loud." Usopp groaned.

"I don't think any insult I have is good enough for him at this point." Zoro sighed in embarrassment. "I actually feel sorry for him."

"Well that was annoying." Annabelle said before continuing. "So what brings you here?"

"Are you the one behind this?" Stein asked.

"Yes. I am Annabelle Crane. The Toymaker."

"WHERE'S MY SON?!" Marie cried but Juliet put her hand on her shoulder.

"And mine too? Where are Mark and Will?" she asked with a glare.

"And Angela? Give her back to me, now." Mifune said threateningly.

"Ah. I figured you'd be accomplices of Crona. Don't worry, he's alive. Just resting." Annabelle smiled coldly. "As for your children. They're gone."

"You…You killed them….?" Maka said in fear.

"OH! Oh-no-no-no! Not that kind of gone. I mean gone as in they were broken out by Crona. They're somewhere but I doubt they'll get far. My toys will soon find them and when they do…they'll soon join my family."

"Not if we kill you." Stein said. "You have no idea what I like to do to people who mess with my friends. And you don't even want to know what happens to the ones who hurt my son."

"Oh I know all about your little experiments, Franken Stein. I'm quite a fan actually since I am a scientist. Just like my cousin who had a crush on you."

"You…You're Medusa's cousin?!" Maka said in shock.

"Indeed. Don't worry She wasn't my favourite so I'm not after revenge for you killing her, Maka."

"ENOUGH CHITCHAT! Get out here and fight me!" Luffy shouted.

"And just who are you?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. And I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" Luffy snarled.

"Oh how cute. You must not be from here. I must say this will certainly turn out to be an interesting turn of events."

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked.

"Well. I've decided to set a little challenge for you all. I'm going to give you all a chance to find Crona and your children and eventually me. Of course if you can get passed my toys I'll give you the honour of a fight with me in my stadium. Just make your way there as fast as you can."

"That's it? You think this is a game? Well forget it, cause we're not interested in playing with the likes of you." Logan said.

"You don't have a choice Ga'Hoole. There are just three rules. One: no running back the way you came. Two: no cheating or else the price is death. And three: you can't stick together. Only pairs aloud. Let the games begin!" Annabelle said before raising her hand and snapping her fingers. **CLICK!** And the floor opened up beneath the group.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**" everyone yelled as they fell. Alex managed to grab the wall with his hooks but looked up to see Zoro falling towards him.

"Oh no." **BAM!** The weapon was knocked off the wall by the swordsman falling on him.

"ANNABELLE~!" Luffy roared in fury as he fell only to hear the sound of the witches mocking laughter before the trap door closed. The game had begun.

To be continued…

* * *

Review, please!


	6. The Games Begin

**Ch. 6- The Games Begin: A Zombie Bear and a Psychotic Hedgehog?**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo

Blizzard, Shino Kurohana, Sicily "Spike" Clayborne, Mark and Will Clayborne, Juliet Clayborne © Me

Alex Shawshank and the Six Feathers © yellowpikmin88

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**THUD!** Soul landed face-first into the cold, stone floor below him. After a moment, he managed to pry his face out of the ground, he stood up and dusted himself off…until…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Oh, no," Soul muttered.

**THOMP!** Luffy ended up falling right on top of the Demon Scythe.

"OOF!" Soul cried. "Dammit, Luffy…!"

"Sorry," Luffy apologized as he stood up and dusted his bottom off, then proceeded to help Soul to his feet.

"Ugh…" Soul groaned. "Where the hell are we, anyway?"

Luffy took a look around and saw many stone pillars all around him, as well as walls with torches alit with dark green flames.

"Uh…I guess we're in some kind of room," Luffy said. "I wish I knew what kind."

Soul took a look around, as well, and that's when he noticed that aside from Luffy…he's the only one here. That's when he remembered what Annabelle said.

"Oh, yeah," Soul said. "That's right. That witch said that we're stuck in pairs until we meet up with her."

"NAMI~!" Luffy shouted. "GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Luffy, didn't you hear what I said?!" Soul asked. "We all got separated! For now, it's only just us!"

Luffy growled and clenched his fist.

"Damn that Annabelle!" he cursed. "Wait till I get my hands on her! That cowardly bitch!"

"Well, for now, let's focus on getting outta here," Soul said.

"Right," Luffy agreed before he and Soul started to walk.

"So, do you have any idea where we're supposed to go?" Soul asked.

"Uh…nope," Luffy replied.

"Somehow, I knew you'd say that," Soul said.

Just then, **Grrrrrr…!** A deep growl suddenly filled the air, and Soul groaned in annoyance.

"Luffy, seriously?" Soul asked.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked, confused.

"What do you mean, 'what do you mean'? I'm talking about your stomach! You ate almost that entire sandworm, and you're still hungry?!"

"That wasn't my tummy."

"Oh, don't play dumb with me! I know it was!"

Luffy just kept staring at Soul with a confused expression, and that's when realization hit the Scythe.

"You mean…that's not really your stomach?"

"No."

"Well…if it's not your stomach, and it's not my stomach…"

**Grrrrrrrrrrr…!**

"…then where's that growling coming from?"

Slowly, the two turned around, expecting to see a giant, hideous creature, towering over them…but they didn't see anything like that. Instead, they looked down and they see…a teddy bear with several parts on it. The most of his head, his left paw, and his legs were brown, like a regular teddy bear, while the left half of his head and his right arm were black, like a panda bear's, and his left arm was white, like a polar bear's, and he had a cute outie bellybutton…not to mention an ominous looking purple patch with a grey swirl on it.

"Aww, it's teddy bear!" Luffy said. "He's so cute!"

"Uh, Luffy, I wouldn't do that," Soul warned.

"What's your name, little guy?" Luffy asked, ignoring Soul.

"I am Teddy B. Dead," said the bear. "Mother told me that you were playing with me."

"Well, we can't really play right now," Luffy said. "We're in the middle of trying to find Annabelle."

"Yeah, so don't get in our way, pipsqueak!" Soul said, pointing at Teddy B.

"Oh, that's too bad," Teddy B. said. "Mother says the only way you can through this floor is if you play with me!"

"Well, if it'll get us to Annabelle faster…okay," Luffy answered.

"Luffy, are you serious?!" Soul asked. "I think you're forgetting that he's a deadly toy!"

"Oh, relax," Luffy said. "He's just a teddy bear! How bad could it be?"

"…you're not very cautious, are you?" Soul asked, exasperated.

Luffy ignored him, once again, and looked at Teddy B.

"Okay, Teddy," he said. "What do you wanna play?"

"Let's play tag," Teddy B. replied. "Since it's my idea, I get to be it, okay?"

"Okay," Luffy said.

"Oh, and you both have to close your eyes and count to ten," Teddy B. added, "and don't peek!"

Luffy eagerly nodded his head while Soul rolled his eyes and groaned. Soon, the Straw Hat Captain and the Demon Scythe covered their eyes and began to count.

"1…2…3…4…5..."

Luffy, who thought that maybe it wouldn't hurt to take a peek, slowly uncovered his eyes, but when he did, he gasped in shock.

"6…7…8…9…10…" Soul finished. "There, we're done count…"

Soul trailed off when he saw…a giant bear, standing in front of him with a glowing red eye.

"Uh…Soul? What happened to the cute little teddy bear?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy…I think this IS the cute little teddy bear," Soul said.

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRR!** The giant bear, now revealed to be Teddy B., roared in their faces.

"RUN!" Soul cried, and he and Luffy did just that, but not long after, Teddy B. dropped down on all fours and gave chase after them!

"Soul! Why didn't you tell me he could do that?!" Luffy questioned.

"Hey! I tried to warn you!" Soul barked. "Don't pin this on me, moron!"

Suddenly, Luffy stepped on a brick in the floor, which sank, and not long after, a hole appeared in the floor in front of the two!

"Watch out!" Soul shouted before he cleared the hole in the one leap, but Luffy ended up falling into it!

"WHOA!" Luffy cried before he grabbed the edge, and when he looked down, he saw large spikes waiting for him down below! "Oh, jeez! Soul! Help me up! Quick!"

Soul reached down and pulled Luffy out of the hole in the floor, but before long, they saw Teddy B. approaching, and they soon went back to running.

"Dammit! Of course Annabelle probably put up some booby traps!" Soul cursed.

"She really doesn't play fair!" Luffy complained.

"Well, with luck, we shouldn't be able to run into anymore!" Soul said. "Let's try and avoid them and this crazy bear at the same time! Hopefully, if we last long enough, we'll find the exit!"

Unfortunately for Soul, he didn't realize how wrong he was. At almost every turn they made while trying to avoid Teddy B.'s claws, Luffy and Soul were constantly dodging booby traps, such as arrows being fired from the walls, jets of flames coming from holes in the floor, and a giant axe swinging down on from the ceiling! Luckily for Soul, it only ended up slicing some of his hair off.

"MY DO!" Soul shouted.

All right, so maybe he didn't take it very well.

All the while, Teddy B. continued chasing the two, slashing his claws at them whenever he got close, only to miss by at least an inch.

"All right! That's it!" Luffy barked before he braked to a halt. "I've had it!"

Soul skid to a stop, as well.

"Luffy, what are you doing?!" he questioned.

Luffy turned to face Teddy B., who is still charging at him and Soul.

"Gum Gum…PISTOL!" Luffy shouted as he threw his fist forward, causing it to stretch, but Teddy B. jumped over his punch with little effort! **THWAM! KRASH!** The zombie teddy bear slammed his paw into Luffy and sent him crashing into a wall!

"Luffy!" Soul cried, but then Teddy B. grabbed him from behind and began to squeeze his body tightly.

"How about a big bear hug?!" Teddy B. asked.

"GAH!" Soul cried, trying to break free, while Teddy B. laughed mockingly at his expense. Just then, **WHAM!** Luffy tackled Teddy B., forcing him to let Soul go.

Teddy B. stood on his feet and growled viciously at Luffy, who took a fighting stance.

"Come and get me, you hodgepodge bear rug!" he barked.

"Damn you!" Teddy D. cursed before he charged at Luffy again.

"Soul…get ready," Luffy said, imbuing his arms with Armaments Haki.

"Right," Soul said, turning his left arm into a blade.

Soon, Luffy and Soul both charged right at Teddy B., who roared at them as held up his claws to attack!

"Watch out!" Soul shouted.

**THWAM!** Teddy B. threw his claws down on Luffy and Soul, jumped away to dodge his attack. **POW!** Luffy punched the zombie teddy bear in the jaw, sending him crashing into a wall!

"Yes! You got him!" Soul said with a grin.

"Don't relax, yet!" Luffy warned.

Teddy B. pulled himself out of the wall, growling and snarling. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, appeared before Soul and slammed the back of his paw against the side of his side!

"SOUL!" Luffy cried before he was suddenly hit in the stomach by Teddy B.'s claws, leaving three gashed on it. "GAH! Damn, that hurts!"

"If you think that hurts," Teddy B. said, "wait till you feel this!"

Just as the beast was about to raise his claws again, **SLASH!** A red-and-black blade slashed Teddy B. in his side!

"GRAH!" the monstrous teddy bear cried before he looked at Soul, who smirked at him. "Why you little-"

**BAM!** Luffy punched Teddy B. in the face once he was distracted. **WHAM! BAM! POW!** He continued throw punches at the monstrous teddy bear with black, hardened fists.

"Take that!" he shouted. "And that! And this, too!"

"Yeah! Get him, Luffy!" Soul cheered.

Luffy then stretched his arm back and twisted it around.

"Gum Gum…RIFLE!"

**POW!** He sent a spinning punch into Teddy B.'s stomach! **SLASH!** Soul slashed Teddy B.'s arm with his blade!

**GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRR!** Teddy B. roared before he attempted to bash Soul with his paw, but the Demon Scythe jumped away and stabbed the bear in the left half of his face with his blade!

"GAH!" Teddy B. cried as he pushed Soul away and held his face. "That hurts!"

"If you think that hurts, wait till you feel _this!_" Luffy said as he stretched his arm back one more time. "Gear Second! Armaments!"

**FWOOSH!** His arm suddenly ignited into flames, much to Teddy B.'s shock.

"Huh!? W-what's going on?!" Teddy B. questioned.

"Uh-oh," Soul muttered before he quickly got out of the way.

"Gum…GUUUUUUUUM…RED HAWK~!" Luffy roared.

**KABLAM!** Luffy punched Teddy B. in the stomach with a flaming punch, sending him crashing into a wall! Luffy and Soul shielded their eyes from the dust, and when it cleared, they stood their, anticipating another attack, but when it finally faded away…they saw Teddy B. in his miniscule form…out cold.

"Man, that was too easy," Soul said.

"Well, it is the first fight," Luffy said. "Usually, the first fights are always easy."

"I guess."

"Anyway, we better get outta here. Something tells me he's not gonna stay down for very long!"

"Good idea. Let's move!"

With that, Luffy and Soul rushed off before Teddy B. could awaken. As they did…they wondered how their friends were holding up without them.

XXX

Meanwhile, in a dark corridor, lighted by purple torches, two figures are seen walking through it, one of which seemed a bit more irritable than the other.

"Darn it, Patty! I told you not to walk there!" Usopp said, an arrow sticking out of his hat. "I should've known this place was loaded with booby traps!"

"You look so funny with that arrow in your hat!" said a giggling Patty.

"…I can't believe you," Usopp grumbled as he took the arrow out of his hat. "Anyway, do you think the others are okay?"

"I think so!" Patty said. "They're pretty tough, especially Kid!"

"You sure have confidence in him, huh?" asked Usopp.

"Sure do!" Patty answered. "He is the Son of Lord Death, after all! Plus, if it weren't for him, Liz and I would probably have our asses in jail!"

"Wait…you and your sister used to be criminals?" Usopp asked, surprised.

"Mm-hmm! We were abandoned by our Mom and we grew up, stealing from people on the streets. We probably would've been in jail if Kid hadn't showed up!"

"…Kid took you in?"

"Yep! We tried to mug him when we first met him, though, but he didn't mind."

"…"

"What's wrong?"

"Err…it's nothing. Forget it."

"Hmm…okay!"

As they walked, a shadowy creature suddenly dashed to the side from behind them, and they turned around upon hearing what sounded like skittering, as well as…mischievous snickering, but all they found nothing.

"What was that?" Usopp asked, nervously.

"I dunno," Patty answered.

"…Let's just keep moving," said Usopp.

"Okay," Patty answered before she and the Sniper continued walking, but not long after, they hear the same noise from earlier, only this time, it came from the left of them. They turned around once again, but they still saw nothing.

"Okay, this is creepy," Usopp said. "What is that noise and where's it coming from?!"

"That is weird," Patty said.

Suddenly, they hear what sounds like buzzing of some sort…coming from up ahead. As they turned…they saw…a dark blue ball of spikes, speeding right towards them!

"WATCH OUT!" Usopp cried as he and Patty dived down onto the floor to get out of the way. When they looked up, they saw that ball jump up onto a pillar, revealing its true form: a dark blue hedgehog with tanned skinned arms, stomach, chest, and inner ears, a pair of white gloves with the fingers torn off, revealing long, sharp claws on the fingertips, and red sneakers with a white strap on them which have been torn off at the ends, revealing claws on his toes. His most notable features are his red, swirl-y eyes, his wild quills, and a purple patch with a gray swirl on it.

"Hey there," the hedgehog said in a deep, almost growl-y sort of voice. "The name's Chaotic. Chaotic the Hedgehog!"

"Hmm…he looks like that blue hedgehog in the video games," Patty said.

"Mother said I'd be having some playmates, soon," Chaotic said. "Looks like I'll get to have some fun after all!"

"Uh-oh," Usopp muttered. "Patty, I got a bad feeling about this!"

"I don't," Patty said.

"…nothing really fazes you, huh?" Usopp asked, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Nope."

"Of course not."

Suddenly, Chaotic jumped down from his little perch and curled up into a ball, heading straight for Usopp and Patty, the former gasping in shock.

"RUN!" Usopp shouted before he and Patty made a run for it with Chaotic giving chase.

"WHOO-HOO! This is fun~!" Patty cheered.

"NOT TO ME IT ISN'T!" Usopp cried.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chaotic cackled. "What's wrong?! Don't you wanna play?!"

"NO THANKS!" Usopp shouted.

"TOO BAD!" Chaotic said with a laugh.

Suddenly, the hedgehog jumped into the air and then shot himself at Usopp and Patty. The former saw him coming and pushed the latter down before the hedgehog could strike!

"That was close!" Usopp said, relieved…but then he screamed in terror. "HE'S COMING BACK!"

Usopp and Patty barely managed to dodge Chaotic's attack, but still, the crazed toy rodent continued to attack!

Suddenly, Chaotic uncurled from his ball and got down on all fours.

"I hope you're ready for a little shower!" he shouted before he suddenly started shooting quills at Usopp and Patty, forcing them to take cover behind a pillar! Usopp quickly took out his Black Kabuto and a few Pop Greens.

"Certain Death: Green Star!" Usopp said as he took aim. "DEVIL!"

**TWANG!** Usopp fired a Pop Green at the ground before Chaotic, and a giant Flytrap Plant appeared out of the ground and opened its jaws, preparing to eat him, but then, **ZOOM!** The hedgehog dashed away at the speed of sound!

"Huh?!" Usopp questioned.

"That all you got?!" Chaotic asked, mockingly.

Usopp growled before he prepared to fire another Pop Green at Chaotic.

"Certain Death: Green Star! BAMBOO JAVELLIN!"

**TWANG!** Usopp fired another Pop Green at the hedgehog, causing a grove of bamboo to appear from the ground, but once again, Chaotic managed to dash out of the way! Usopp growled in frustration as he fired more Pop Greens at him from Humandrakes to Impact Wolves and others, but Chaotic still managed to evade his attacks!

"Dammit! It's no good!" Usopp cursed. "He's too fast!"

**POW!** Chaotic suddenly appeared in front of the Sniper and punched him in the face!

"Usopp!" Patty cried as Usopp was sent crashing into a pillar!

"Heh…this is boring," Chaotic scoffed. "Red Rover plays better than you."

Patty ran over to Usopp and helped him up to his feet. The Sniper's nose looked a bit bent from when the hedgehog punched him.

"You okay, Usopp?" she asked.

"Aside from my broken nose," Usopp said, "just great. How am I supposed to get this spiny rat?! He's too fast!"

"I have an idea!" Patty said. "Remember how Luffy was able to use Soul when he fought Bluebeard?"

"Yeah," Usopp said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"That's easy!" Patty said before she transformed into her pistol form. _"Just use me!"_

"Use you?" Usopp asked.

"_Yep! Think about it! You're a pretty good marksman, so that means you must be good at using guns, too! That means your Soul Wavelength is compatible with mine! Go ahead, try it!"_

"Well…at this point, I'm desperate enough to try anything!"

Usopp picked up Patty, and as he did…he suddenly felt a surge of power, causing him to gasp.

"Whoa!" he said. "What a surge!"

"_Okay! Now try and shoot at Chaotic! Hurry! He's coming this way!"_

Usopp turned and saw Chaotic charging at him. He yelped before he pointed Patty at him.

"Well…here goes!" he said before he pulled the trigger!

**BANG!** A pink bullet was fired from Patty and hit Chaotic right in the chest!

"GAH!" he cried as he landed on the ground. "Ugh…what the hell?!"

"_You did it!"_ Patty said.

"I did it! I DID IT!" Usopp cheered. "HA! TAKE THAT, HEDGEHOG!"

Chaotic growled before he suddenly disappeared.

"Huh?" Usopp muttered. "W-where is he?!"

"_Usopp! He's over there!"_ Patty cried.

Usopp looked to his left and saw Chaotic, but almost instantly, the hedgehog disappeared, and then reappeared behind him!

"Whoa!" Usopp cried as he tried to shoot at him, but once again, Chaotic disappeared! "Dammit! He's so fast, he's leaving afterimages!"

**SLASH!** Usopp cried out in pain as four gashes appeared on his shoulder!

"_Usopp, are you okay?!"_ Patty asked.

"It's okay," Usopp said. "It's only a few scratches! I'll be fine! I'm a Straw Hat Pirate! I'm tough!"

_Help me!_ he thought.

Chaotic was heard cackling as he literally ran circles around Usopp and Patty.

"Try and shoot me as much as you want!" he said. "Don't get cocky because of one little shot! It's gonna take more than that to take me down!"

Usopp turned and fired at another afterimage of Chaotic, and then another, and then another, but still the hedgehog was much too fast!

**SLASH! SLASH!** Usopp was suddenly hit by Chaotic's claws, two more times!

"GAH!" he cried as he fell to his knees.

"What's wrong?" asked Chaotic. "Can't handle it?!"

"_Usopp! I think I know how we can beat him!"_ Patty said.

"What is it?" Usopp asked. "Hurry and tell me before I pass out from blood loss!"

"_Let's try the Death Cannon!"_

"You mean that thing that you, Liz, and Kid do when your souls resonate?"

"_Yep! If it can work for us, it can work for you, too! C'mon, let's try it!"_

"Okay…let's do it!" Usopp said, smirking.

"**LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!"** they said in unison. As they said this, their souls began to connect, and a great power began to flow through them! Just then, Usopp began to float up slightly into the air…and then, Patty began to change into her cannon form, appearing on Usopp's arm. Also, Usopp's Black Kabuto seemed to have fused with her, turning into some sort of crosshair with needles around it. What looked like black lightning began to appear around Usopp and surged into the needles.

"_Usopp, I gotta tell you something,"_ Patty said. _"Since it's just me and you, this Death Cannon won't be as strong as when I do it with Kid and Liz…but I think it might be strong enough to knock the hedgehog out for a while!"_

"That's all I need!" Usopp said.

"_Resonance stable! Noise level 0.2%!"_ Patty said as rings of red energy began to form around her, and her cannon began to glow a bright yellow. _"Black Needle Soul Wavelength fully charged!"_

"What is this, some little trick?!" Chaotic asked. "Nice try! I don't get scared that easily!"

"You should be," Usopp hissed.

Chaotic growled as he charged at Usopp, preparing to finish him off!

"_Preparing to fire!"_ Patty declared. _"Feedback in 5 seconds! 4…3…2…1! FIRING NOW!"_

"…Hasta la vista, hedgehog," Usopp said. "DEATH CANNON!"

**KABOOM!** Usopp fired the Death Cannon at Chaotic, who gasped in horror and turned to run away…but for once, he wasn't fast enough. He was soon caught in the blast…and was sent crashing into the brick wall behind him! As the dust cleared…Chaotic is seen lying on the ground…out cold and defeated.

At that moment, Patty returned to her pistol form, and Usopp fell to his knees, panting heavily.

"_You okay?"_ Patty asked, a bit concerned.

"I think so," Usopp said. "It kinda felt like my energy was sapped outta me."

"_Sorry…I guess you're not used to Soul Resonation, yet. You'll get the hang of it!"_

"…Hey, Patty?"

"_Hmm?"_

"Do me a favor…I've got some bandages in my bag. How good are you at wrapping up wounds?"

"_Well…I am kind of learning first aid from Nygus, the school nurse. I am a little good."_

"Okay…try and put the bandages on me."

Patty returned to her human form and reached into Usopp's satchel before she pulled out a roll of bandages. She then proceeded to wrap up Usopp's wounds. Surprisingly, she wasn't trying to wrap him up like a mummy, perhaps because she knew the seriousness of the situation.

"Thanks, Patty," Usopp said, smiling. "Let me rest for a bit…and then we can keep going."

"Okay," Patty said as she sat next to him. "You were awesome, by the way, Usopp!"

"You think so?" Usopp asked, smiling.

"Mm-hmm! You'd make a pretty good Gun Meister!" Patty said. "Maybe you should come and attend the DWMA!"

"…That does sound nice," Usopp began, "but…I'm pretty happy being on Luffy's crew. I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else."

Patty just smiled and giggled…but then a thought occurred to her.

_I wonder how Kid and Liz are doing…_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

UGH! I am so glad I finally got this up! I've been so busy with the holidays coming up that I never found time to finish this until today!

Review, please!


	7. Sword and Chain

Soul EaterXOne Piece Collab Special 2! Ch. 7- Sword and chain: a bug that can't be stepped on?

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo

Blizzard, Sicily "Spike" Clayborne, Shino Kurohana, Mark and Will Clayborne, Juliet Clayborne © Me

Alex, Logan, Katherine, Jason, Arya, Vanellope, Kutaro and Rolo belong to Yellowpikmin88.

* * *

This chapter was written by my friend, Yellowpimin88 from Deviantart. Please credit him, too, if you please.

* * *

After the battle between Usopp, Patty and Chaotic, we turn our attention to another dark corridor lined with orange lanterns. The two occupants currently proceeding down it are Zoro and Alex.

"Great. When I woke up, the last thing I wanted to do was be stuck under the weight of a green-haired, one-eyed swordsman." Alex muttered.

"Well you weren't exactly my first choice either, kid." Zoro said back.

"But hey better than being stuck with Blondie, ey?" Alex chuckled, nudging Zoro in the arm.

"Whatever. I just hope Robin's alright."

"Oh she's your girlfriend? Wow. Great catch then. Babes like her probably come once in a lifetime."

"We'll you're right about Robin being one of a kind." Zoro said.

"Yeah, she's gotta be the only one woman who can make body parts grow on things."

"I meant she's the only woman I could ever love." Zoro corrected.

"Yes that too." Alex added. The two of them continued walking, before they entered a small stadium with tall pillars surrounding the perimeter.

"Hey we made it! Alright, Annie, get your ass out here so we can kick it! And cough up Angela while you're at it!" Alex shouted.

"You idiot. This isn't the coliseum. It's too small." Zoro said. But as they took a few steps forward, they stopped. "Say? Did you ever have the feeling you was being watched?"

"Who, you mean by them?" Alex said pointing to 'no one' while looking 'forward'.

"Who? I don't see anyone." Zoro said looking 'forward' as well. But then their ears caught the faint sound of scuttling. Instinctively Zoro flicked one of his swords open slightly with his thumb, while the tip of hook emerged from Alex's palm. The scuttling noise began to grow louder before the two of them turned around sharply to see the end of something crawl up one of the pillars.

"Look alive. We've got company." Zoro said drawing all three of his swords while Alex's hand began to crackle with electricity. The scuttle sounded again before stopping and as Zoro and Alex turned around they saw the source of the noise. It was a very large caterpillar like creature with big spherical body segments, each one a different colour and the size of the Thousand Sunny's figurehead, with four stubby booted legs. A pair of antenna, with another small sphere at the end of each one, sprouted from its head segment which included a pair of large adorable blue eyes and a friendly smile.

"A…caterpillar?" Zoro said in confusion.

"Aww, it's kinda cute." Alex said. "Like an overgrown dango."

"We both know that's just a ruse. This thing's working for that witch." Zoro said as he sneered threateningly at the overgrown bug. "Gross little worm."

"Hey, easy. You don't wanna make it mad." Alex cautioned. The caterpillar seemed to understand what Zoro had said, for its friendly smile disappeared and its eyebrows turned downward.

"Well where's the fun in fighting a monster that isn't angry. It's all part of the fun." Zoro smirked.

"Guess that is true, bu-" Alex was cut off by a hissing sound. The two turned their heads to see the caterpillar wasn't looking as friendly anymore. They noticed that it's stubby booted legs had began to grow longer but also more jagged, as they became angular and shaper with a nasty cracking noise like dislocated joints, the little boots exploding to reveal a knife like point at the end of each jagged leg like a crab's. It's big round eyes instead turned more slanted and fiery with red irises and its large mouth split open to reveal rows of teeth and a pair of large razor mandibles within which snapped at Zoro and Alex like a pair of shears.

"Looks like you pissed him off, Zoro." Alex muttered.

"Good, cause I'm in the mood for a fight." Zoro grinned as the large bug began to lift its upper half into the air. **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGGHHH!** It let out a ferocious roar before it dived down towards the pair.

"I've got this, kid." Zoro said, holding his hand out in front of Alex before he held Wado Ichimonji in both his hands, on the sheath and the other on the hilt. His eye closed.

"What are you doing?! Draw your sword!" Alex yelled before diving out of the way as the caterpillar charged at Zoro who stayed still as stone before his eye snapped open, as the beast flew passed him as though it had missed him.

"I already did, kid." Zoro said, revealing his sword to be half unsheathed. "One Sword Style: Lion's Song!" **KLINK!** He sheathed his sword, and as he did so, the caterpillar let out a confused growl before…**SKISH!** Its large head detached from its body and feel to the floor, rolling across it like a bowling ball.

"Ouch." Alex muttered at the creature.

"Jeez, that was painfully easy." Zoro said disappointedly. "Why do the fights I have to get in be so effortless?"

"Don't blame me. I didn't write this story." Alex said turning his gaze to 'no one' again.

"Who are you looking at?" Zoro asked. But his question was interrupted by a sound. He and Alex turned their attention to the decapitated caterpillar which to their shock was moving. It lifted itself off the ground before the stump of its 'neck' began to bulge and **POP! POP!** Two new heads sprouted from its body, snapping their mandibles and hissing before turning their gaze to Zoro and Alex.

"What…the hell." Zoro said before the monster lunged at them. "Heads up!" Zoro shouted as he dodge the monster and struck at one of the heads.

"NO DON'T!" Alex shouted, but it was too late, as in a matter of seconds the monster had three heads, then four, then six, then eight, as Zoro instinctively slashed at the monster as it tried to eat him.

"ZORO STOP!" Alex yelled before he lassoed him with one of his chains and pulled him away from he caterpillar. "Slicing won't kill it! It's a Hydrapillar!"

A what?!" Zoro said.

"You've never heard of a Hydra? It's a mythical monster that can't be decapitated, cause if you do, two new heads grow in its place. And because this thing's a giant man-eating caterpillar that can regrow its heads, hence the name 'Hydrapillar'." Alex explained."

"So even if is cut into a million pieces, it wouldn't die?!" Zoro said in bewilderment.

"If just one body segment remains, its entire body will regrow with the addition of another head. And I think eight is more than enough." Alex said. "Just enough for Kid too." He added under his breath.

"So what the hell do we do now?!" Zoro said frustrated as the Hydrapillar advanced towards them, all eight of its heads looking very hungry.

"Um…RUUUUN!" Alex shouted before taking off down one of the corridors.

"RUN?! Wait, you ca-WAIT UP!" Zoro shouted as he chased after the Alex and the Hydrapillar following right behind him. The pair dashed down the hallway with the Hydrapillar no more than five feet behind them.

"Zoro, I think we lost him." Alex smirked.

"OH SHUT UP!" Zoro snapped angrily, before they came to a fork up ahead. "Turn left!" they ran in said direction before finding themselves in another room.

"Damn, it's a dead end." Alex cursed before they looked back to see the Hydrapillar entering the room as well, certain it had them cornered.

"Great. Now what?" Zoro said.

"Maybe we can slow it down somehow. Zoro, try cutting up all its body segments. Maybe it'll take it a while to grow back together again and we can escape." Alex suggested.

"It's worth a shot I guess." Zoro said, before he readied his katana. "Three sword style: Dragon Twister!" **SLASH!** Zoro swung his swords in a circular motion creating a razor sharp tornado that sliced the Hydrapillar into a pile of colourful spheres.

"Right let's amscray!" Alex said as they both legged it. But as they were about to go back through the hall they came through, they were stopped by an invisible wall.

"What?!" Zoro exclaimed, before writing appeared on the barrier. "Don't go down the current path, until you've faced the monster's wrath." Zoro read.

"So we have to stay and beat this thing in a fight or we're never getting out of here." Alex scoffed as he and Zoro looked back at the Hydrapillar which had almost finished reconstructing itself.

"But how do we kill this worm. None of my attacks are gonna work on it." Zoro said.

"Come on think! There has to be some way to beat it!" Alex growled.

"Well I've got nothing, kid. The damn thing just won't stop regenerating." Zoro said, but then Alex's eyes widened behind his mask.

"That's it." He whispered. "Zoro! I've got an idea!"

"Say it!"

"Throw me into its mouth."

"You want it to eat you?!"

"Yeah. Throw me into its mouth and then cut off all of its heads."

"I thought cutting off heads was a bad idea in this circumstance."

"Just trust me. I'll transform and then throw me at it."

"But you're a demon weapon. My soul may not be compatible with you and I won't be able to pick you up."

"Then, do you think you can throw me in my human form?" Alex asked.

"Heh, piece of cake." Zoro grinned.

"Then let's do this." Alex said, as the Hydrapillar sprouted its last head and faced them.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Zoro shouted as he grabbed Alex and threw him towards the monster which opened its mouth.

"Logic of cartoons, don't fail me now!" Alex roared before he transformed in mid-air, becoming a long chain with a hook at each end. He coiled himself up until he was a ball of chains the size of a bowling ball and as he flew through the air, he landed straight in one of the Hydrapillar's mouths which proceed to swallow him whole. Zoro grimaced slightly at the scene, before he remembered what he had to do and charged at the monster.

"Three sword style: Crossing the Six Paths!" **SLASH!** In an intricate cut, Zoro severed all of the Hydrapillar's heads, but no sooner did he do this…**PIERCE!-PIERCE!-PIERCE!-PIERCE!-PIERCE!** Several long hooked chains burst form the monster body and began to rapidly ensnare it, the hooks digging into the body to secure themselves.

"_Great job, Zoro! Just leave the rest to me!_" Alex's voice sounded.

"How?! What are you trying to do?!" Zoro said.

"_Just watch._" Zoro looked to see the Hydrapillar had begun to grow is heads back, but that's when he noticed the bulge where the new heads were meant to sprout form was being restrained by the chains, resulting in the large decapitated body lashing about on the ground.

"_HA! In your face Maka! I told her, watching anime would improve my fighting skills more than reading books!_" Alex laughed.

"Why isn't it regenerating?!" Zoro asked.

"_It is. But that's what's causing the problem. Its body won't stop expanding, so it's restrained against the chains and can't grow its heads back. I saw it on a cartoon once._" Alex explained. "_And now for the final blow._" **KRRZZZZZZZZZZT!** In a flash, the chains became engulfed in electricity causing the Hydrapillar to flail even more desperately. But that's when Zoro noticed more bulges appearing on it's body.  
"_Better stand back!_" Alex called, as Zoro took a few safe steps away from the scene unfolding in front of him. The Hydrapillar continued to expand, the swelling on its sides getting bigger before the heads began to burst from its sides, roaring in agony, until **POP!** The creature exploded in a flurry of white cotton.

"What the hell?!" Zoro gaped at the large mountain of cotton and shattered body segments, before Alex poked his head out of the pile.

"YEAH! Score one for the big guys!" he cheered.

"Why'd it explode?!" Zoro asked, confused.

"Well I used my electricity to agitate it, which caused it to become more desperate to grow new heads. But since it couldn't grow them out of its neck, it began to regenerate them inside its body which forced it to explode. And look, the barriers gone. Now we can get going." Zoro glanced at Alex, still trying to understand the chain's strategy before he followed after him. "Thanks for the help, Zoro. I wouldn't have been able to pull it off without you."

"No problem, kid. You did pretty good yourself."

"Thanks. And by the way, I'm as old as your Captain, so don't call me 'kid'." Alex replied, before he once again turned his gaze to 'no one'. "We'll be right back, after you lot have seen what Maka's up to. Oh and tell her I was right."

"Why do you keep doing that?! Who are you talking to?! THERE'S NO ONE THERE!" Zoro roared in a mix of rage and confusion.

XXX

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you, Maka."

"Sorry. I guess someone was talking about me." Maka sniffed a little. We find the scythe meister making her way down a stone hallway of her own (this one lit with red lamps). And with her was Vanellope. The water/air witch stayed close to Maka's side, due to feeling a little afraid of what might happen to them, as well as being worried about what had happened to the others.

"It's so creepy down here. I hope the others are okay." She said.

"Don't worry, Vanellope. You know how strong the guys are. And trust me; the Straw-hats know how to take care of themselves. Right now, we just have to get this coliseum, if we're gonna meet up with the others…and so we can find Mark, will and Angela…and Crona too." Maka said sadly at the end.

"Yeah. I sure hope he's alright. I still can't believe he tried to save Will and the others all by himself."

"Well that's Crona for you. He always takes the full weight and responsibility when he blames himself for something, even though we'd never blame him for anything. He's so phenomenally selfless." Maka said.

"I guess it makes sense why you love him then." Vanellope smiled.

"Yes, but sometimes I just wish he'd let us fight with him, rather than try to protect us all the time, while he takes the heat." Maka then smiled slightly. "In fact, now that I think about it, he reminds of a friend of the Straw-hats who wanted nothing more than to protect the people she cared about but never once thought about her own wellbeing. It wasn't until Luffy knocked some sense into her that it was okay for to put her friends' lives on the line instead of just hers. Guess I should ask him to tell that to Crona too."

"And I was told Luffy was an idiot."

"He is." Maka laughed. "But he's also wise." She added as they continued down the hallway, before a noise suddenly sounded up ahead.

"What was that?" Vanellope whispered.

"It's either one of the guys…or trouble. I prefer the former." Maka said, before closing her eyes for a few seconds, until she opened them sharply. "Vanellope, there's a large mass of evil souls up ahead and I think they're heading straight for us."

"So what, do we fight?"

"Looks like it. Just stay close to the wall. The floor could have traps set on it." Maka said. Vanellope nodded as she took a couple steps back, till her back touched the wall, but as it did, she felt one of the bricks move away from her. She turned around fast to see the brick had slid into the wall before a low rumbling sound began to reach her and Maka's ears.

"Vanellope? What happened?!" Maka asked.

"You said stand against the wall! It's not my fault!" Vanellope defended, before they heard the sound coming from behind them. They both slowly turned their heads to see what it was. And lo and behold a large purple and green sphere was rolling rapidly towards them.

"Oh…typical." Maka sighed.

"RUN!" Vanellope screamed before both girls took off, with the sphere in hot pursuit. As they dashed down the corridor, they spotted the end not far ahead…and it was slowly beginning to close.

"Oh crap! Not good!" Maka cursed, as she began to try and pick up her pace. The two of them ran as fast as they could but the door was still closing. "OH NO! I DON'T THINK WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT!" Maka panicked.

"MAKA! GRAB MY HAND!" Vanellope called as she stretched her arm out. Maka, gripper her friend's hand tightly, before Vanellope took a deep breath. "AIR THRUST!"**THWOOOOOOOSH~!** With that, the young witch released a powerful blast of air from her feet propelling her and Maka down the corridor and through the doors, just before they closed.

"Whew~. Made it." Vanellope sighed. "Good thing I didn't hit a wall."

"Vanellope you saved us. Thank you." Maka smiled, giving her little friend a hug, which she returned happily, being that Maka was like a third sister to her.

"Well how fortunate of you two to join us." a voice said. The girls looked up to see many pairs of eyes in the large dark room they were now in. One of the pairs of eyes emerged from the darkness, revealing itself to be a little stuffed yellow lion with a sunflower like head. "Granted the boulder would have been an easy way to kill you, but then what fun is there in that?"

"None." Maka smirked. "But rather than just kills us with that trap back there, you've instead given us a chance to kill all of you."

"We'll see." The little lion smiled before more small toys began to emerge from the darkness. Vanellope shivered slightly at their fierce faces, but stood her ground.

"Maka? Can you wield me? You need a weapon."

"Don't worry, about me, Vanellope." Maka smiled before a scythe blade emerged from both of her forearms. "I've been learning to control the powers I got from my Papa. So far I can only summon these arm blades, but it should be enough to deal with these tinker toys."

"Then let's go!" Vanellope said before she transformed her arm into a staff. It was sky blue with slithers of silver wrapping up the length. The head of the staff was a large deep blue orb with three curved gold prongs sticking out from its side. The points meeting in the centre of the orb. "HYDRO HOSE!" **SPRAY!** The head of the staff squirted a large powerful jet of water at the toys. The ones it hit first were obliterated by the force of the water, while others were sent hurtling at the wall of the room.

"ATTACK!" the small lion commanded, as the swarm of toys charged towards the two girls who readied their attacks.

"HAA!" Maka roared as she threw herself into the swarm. Blades at the ready. **SLASH!-SLAHS!-SLASH!** The cronies were sliced in twain by the scythe meister's arm blades. A toy soldier with a bayonet swung at her, and though Maka dodged the attack, one of her hair ties was sliced, causing her left pigtail to come undone. Maka glared at the toy before stabbing it with her blade.

"As Spike would say; 'never touch my tails.'" Vanellope, meanwhile, had switched her staff arm to a different weapon. This staff was silver with blue sapphire twisted around it. The head was made of lengths of white metal that twisted together at the tip in a lemon shape with an orb of air floating in centre of the head with the lengths surrounding it.

"Cyclone VACUUM!" she cried as she began to swing her staff arm above her head resulting in a cyclone beginning to grow above it before she was engulfed by it and it began to draw the toys surrounding her into it. The cyclone continued to draw the toys in before it blasted outwards sending all the trapped ones flying in all directions.

"Maka! Gimme a hand!" Vanellope called to Maka. The scythe meister glanced to her and smiled before holding out her hand. The water/air witch then ran towards to Maka who grabbed her hand and threw her towards the army before she released a blast of air form her hands, increasing her momentum even more. As she flew towards the toys, she then began to envelope herself in a ball of water, which then began to freeze around her, until she was encased a solid sphere covered in large spikes.

"EAT THIS!" **KERSMASH!** The large spiked sphere of ice collided with a good number of the toys skewering or crushing them. Moments later, the young witch burst from the sphere, the fragments of ice then turned back to water and formed a pair of small pillars in front of Vanellope about as high as her chest. She looked around to see the toys were beginning to close in on her, and Maka was pretty busy dealing with them herself.

"SNOWFLAKE SHURIKEN!" **SHF!-SHF!-SHF!-SHF!** Vanellope then swiped her hands over the surfaces of the pillars sending large snowflake shaped shurikens at the toys, which either cleaved or froze them.

"Dammit! There's too many of them!" Maka cursed.

"If only I had Logan, I could use my Huri-cylo-phoon. That would take them all out." Vanellope said but then she felt something grab her from behind. "AAH!" she turned to see the small lion had managed to get behind her and grab her arms. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" **BLOW!** Vanellope let out a blast of air from her mouth to try and launch herself into the air, but then, the lion began to grow bigger, until he was about as large as Franky.

"MAKA! HELP!" Vanellope cried. The scythe meister looked to see her little friend being carried away by the toy.

"Shit! Vanellope!" Maka cried as she slashed her way through the toys to reach her before she grabbed a large shard of ice from the ground. "YOU PUT HER DOWN!" she screamed as she flew at the large stuffed toy and dug the icicle into its back. The lion roared and dropped Vanellope in the process as Maka continued to stab the monster, before finally summoning a blade form her arm and **SLASH!** She sliced the toy in half, from its shoulder down to its waist.

"Are you alright?" Maka asked as she knelt down next to Vanellope.

"I guess it was your turn to save me." Vanellope smiled and hugged Maka. But they both soon looked up to see that thought here weren't as many toys now, they were now backed into a wall.

"Damn! We're trapped. I don't know if I can cut them all down."

"And I'm almost out of magic energy." Vanellope said. "What do we do?"

"We go for broke." Maka smiled. "We're DWMA, Vanellope. We fight till our last pulse. So let's do this."

"You're right. I'll never give up. Not till my own hearth goes cold." Vanellope smiled confidently as well, pulling up her hood. "Might as well do it in style."

"Too true." Maka smirked before pulling out her other hair tie, and letting her hair flow. The two friends stood their ground, ready to fight with what they had left, as the toys drew closer to them. But then…**KERKROOSH!** (A.N. - I couldn't think of a sound for something huge smashing through a wall) An enormous black shape came smashing through the wall of the room, crushing all of the toys beneath it.

"**WHAT THE HEELLL?!**" Maka and Vanellope both yelled in shock and slight fright, but as the dust settled, they both gasped at what they saw. It looked like a gargantuan, jet black komodo dragon, with six legs, a long tail with a spikey club at the end, a pair of large horns, many long quills on its back, a pair of bulbous eyes and a mane of long mane of hair. Its size was unbelievable, to the point that its head was scraping the ceiling, causing bits of rubble to fall to the floor. Maka and Vanellope were both lost for words.

"What…what is it?" Vanellope whispered hoarsely.

"I don't know." Maka whispered back as they both stared at the giant monster. But it didn't seem to notice them, as it let out a thunderous roar, causing the girls to cover their ears, before it charged forward and straight through the wall. About ten slow seconds passed before the sound of the monster became faint and Maka and Vanellope both sighed in exhaustion. Btu they looked up again when they heard squealing. They noticed one last toy was flailing on the ground. Or at least…its upper half. It squealed and hissed as it tried to get up, but was soon silenced by Maka's blade to its head.

"Come on. We need to get going."

"You mean…go after that thing?"

"No. We don't know for sure if that thing's an enemy or not. Let's just try and find the others. I just hope that monster doesn't find them first." Maka said before she and Vanellope continued on, through the large gaping hole left behind by the monster.

To be continued…

* * *

For those of you who may know what the monster is, please don't say it in the reviews. Yellowpikmin88 has requested that it be a surprise!

Review, please!


End file.
